The Rising
by Heidi Ahlmen
Summary: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker are about to tie the knot, but as always, crisis follows their footsteps - this time in the form of a destructive rumour and a strange ripple in the Force.
1. 1 The Master and the Mistress

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising  
  
By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
CHAPTER I:  
  
Coruscant  
  
A split second of unguarded stance sent her stepping backwards, the narrow practice beam underneath her feet gave way at the joint - there were three joints on the long beam, for balance development- but she managed to hold up. With another cross-strike, she took the lead and plunged forward. Her adversary hesitated, but not long enough for her to accelerate into another strike. The incessant humming of two lightsabers quieted down - calm before the storm.  
  
Then, almost simultaneously, as two connected minds in unison lunged forwards, they began their simultanious attack - somethin only a somewhat daredevil Jedi would attempt.  
  
Sabers rattling together, the momentum of their attacks crashed like a wave. It was beyond them now, all they could do was to keep striking, keep pushing on, waiting to see who had tapped more strongly into the Force.  
  
It was over in a split parsek. Amarice Rieekan lost her balance as usual, and fell down hard onto the stone floor, cursing silently and wondering why she could hold out in strenght, but never in effort. It took a moment for her to notice her lightsaber had clattered away between to supporting pillars.  
  
A few feet away, Ceela Caet pushed a sweaty lock of blonde hair off her triumphant face and shut off her saber.  
  
"Very good, both of you. Now, shower," came a male voice with a hint of a smile.  
  
Amarice got up, fished her lightsaber back, and walked past her sparring partner. "Thank you, Master Durron." However hard she tried, she just couldn't keep defeat off her voice.  
  
And the nagging feeling, the doubt came back as she made her way to her quarters later. She still hadn't realized a reason as to why she never pushed herself far enough to find that true connection to the Force. One that would make her a Jedi.  
  
It was the same doubt that must've plagued most of the students at some point. But somehow Amarice knew she should've gotten past it by now. She just couldn't help feeling helplessly curious.  
  
She usually felt very tranquil during training, which was claimed to be ideal. But surely some of the best students prevailed with the help of a little bout of anger? Surely anger was related to passion, a love of what you were doing and yearning to do it well, which evidently must've been the missing link, as she'd tried all the others. She was careful, aware, calm and compassionate. What else was needed then?  
  
The others, Ceela included - they were peers and friends of some sort - would be leaving soon for Yavin IV with Master Skywalker, who had hinted he actually had a reason for delaying Amarice's final initiation into the order.  
  
Shaking her head, she entered her quarters and slumped down on the bed.  
  
There was a tap on the bare left shoulder blade of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"And you're supposed to have Jedi instincts?" a suprisingly unraspy - considering the early hour - female voice interrupted her drift back to sleep. He turned around.  
  
"I knew it was you."  
  
'I'll never get used to this,' Mara Jade chided silently as she faced Luke Skywalker, who she'd been playing hide and seek with in all possible meanings for ten years. Now lately they'd taken up a habit of waking up in each other's close proximity. Not that she complained, though.  
  
"Still, you should be more alarmed. Even if I'm nearby it doesn't mean someone can't be tapping you with a sithspawn blaster."  
  
Luke sat up, running his fingers down Mara's side. Mara grunted and buried herself deeper under the covers. "I don't have to, now that I know you'll be watching my back," Luke commented.  
  
Mara shrugged off his hand and climbed out of bed. "Watching out alright, you toss and turn like an enraged bantha. I should've gone and slept with the slugs near the treatment plants. At least I would've gotten some sleep. And could you really tell that little bucket of yours-" Mara nodded at Artoo, warbling happily in the midst of a systems check "- that I don't really appreciate the feeling I have all the time that we're being watched." She turned her back to Luke to clip on her holster belt - they slept fully clothed in case of emergencies. And there had been enough of them recently.  
  
She felt Luke smiling. "Raving b- - "  
  
Artoo emitted a disapproving beep and went to plug into the mainframe. Luke guessed the little droid considered it easier to find something to do than land in the middle of their usual morning banter.  
  
Mara looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Leia's at the door."  
  
Not that Luke needed telling. He reached out with the Force and opened the door to let his sister in.  
  
"Morning," Councilor Leia Organa Solo stepped, taking a careful look around.  
  
"We'll be ready in a second," Luke assured, picking up his robe.  
  
"More like a parsek," Leia heard Mara grunt from behind the bed, from where she emerged in her usual attire: tight-fitting black jumpsuit complete with a blaster holster belt, her lightsaber clipped onto it. Mara paused as she saw the look on Leia's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mara, but no."  
  
"No?"  
  
Luke tried to send his sister a warning not to meddle with Mara in the morning, but Leia ignored him. "That won't do. You know what they'll be expecting."  
  
"And you seriously think I'm going to give them that? Not in a million light years, I'll say."  
  
"They're bureucrats. They want to see both what they're expecting and a lot less. Trust me."  
  
"Not the first time I've heard that." Mara disappeared into the other room.  
  
Leia turned to the door. "3PO, you can come in now."  
  
Mara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," 3PO said, advancing past R2. He passed a bag to Mara. "I do apologize for the inconvenience, Master Jade, but I suggested this little token to help you to return to similar of duties."  
  
Not in the mood for taking consolence from a droid, Mara looked into the bag, and understood. She glanced at Luke and disappeared to the balcony. When she returned, wearing the clothes passed to her by 3PO in the bag, Leia was inspecting Luke's outfit, which had also been changed, probably as per Leia's instructions. At least the lightsaber had stayed, as had Mara's.  
  
Mara caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Memories flooded back. She now wore a modestly embroidered long dark violet colored dress with a heavier violet dress underneath to give it support. On top of it all she had a dark blue hooded robe with tight-fitting sleeves and a low neck.  
  
On her forehead she wore a delicate, dewdrop-shaped jewel. Modest but elegant. But it didn't please Mara. She'd wanted to face the High Council of the Republic as the new her, Master Trader and outlander rebel Jedi, not a remnant of the empire.  
  
But the lightsaber did give the dress a slightly different composition. She did look like a Jedi.  
  
And so did Luke. He wore something similar to the black outfit Mara had seen him in in the last vision, the last memory the Emperor had sent her through the Force. Handsome and confident. If she looked like a Jedi, he looked like a Jedi Master. And Mara wasn't sure she liked the comparison.  
  
"Let's go then," Leia commented cheerfully. Luke and Mara followed her into the Imperial Palace's neverending corridors.  
  
"The meeting has been summoned to discuss the future relationship of the Republic and the Jedi. But be warned, there are a couple of senators who wish to address the possible public relations problems you two getting together might bring for the administration."  
  
Luke sighed. "Fey'lya?" The Bothan senator had been rather talented in stirring up trouble in the past. Now, as it had become obvious to half of the galaxy that Jedi Master and war hero Skywalker had fallen for a certain former Emperor's assassin, he'd just been waiting for the shoe to drop.  
  
Leia sighed in unison. "Need you ask?"  
  
Mara hurried her steps to catch them. They had left the east wing and advanced into the central parts of the palace. Towards the parts she hadn't been to in a long time. "How're the kids?" she asked, taking secret joy in the fact that Leia had left C-3PO with Luke's droid. The only thing she and Leia's husband seemed to agree on was the annoyance factor of the gold- coloured walking compliment.  
  
"Great, Chewie's with them as Han's got something going on with Lando. Probably has to do with the Horns' invitation next week."  
  
Luke groaned as Leia stepped in front of an ID panel to let them into the antechamber of the formed throne room. "I don't think we'll be coming along. I'll have to be in Yavin with a few students."  
  
"You're not leaving until next week, and it's just friends." Leia's tone was stern enough not to argue with.  
  
Mara had lost all interest in the conversation. The throne room doors opened, and she let herself remember. How many times she'd stood in the room on the right side of the intricately decorated chair with Imperial emblems that had given way to an oval table? In fact, all she remembered of childhood was this hall, along with the rigorous training she had undergone under the emperor's direct supervision.  
  
She walked in with the others, sensing in her mind Luke's silent confusion at her turmoil.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	2. 2 Under scrutiny

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Rishian system, Outer Rim  
  
The Admiral's quarters aboard the Judicator offered very little in the terms of pastime. Admiral Pellaeon let himself get occupied with old battle holos - not that they were any use to the remnants of the Empire's greatest fleet anymore, they no longer even had many TIEs, just a sufficient amount of those accursed Preybirds.  
  
He now understood what it must've felt like for Admiral Daala, waiting years and years for the last shred of hope. Pellaeon just hoped history would not repeat itself - when the news came, it had better be good.  
  
The transmission set rattled right in the middle of dinner. Pellaeon ushered his company - a young commander who'd come to discuss the amount of armaments that would be transported to be used in the rebuild of the Chimaera - out, and sat in front of the holo projector in a state of childlike enthusiasm. An overflowing sense of deja vu crept itself into his spine as the holo revealed a cloaked figure in the fashion of the best days of the Empire.  
  
But this was not the Emperor. It was a slimmer, taller figure with a voice like Svivren snakes - half whisper, half shriek and very high, and intimidating even by Pellaeon's standards. And he'd even served under Thrawn.  
  
"Admiral. You have rehearsed your patience long enough. As have I. Do you have what I require?"  
  
The Admiral nodded, still slightly reluctant to admit to that the once mighty empire now had to resort to political plotting.  
  
"And I assume it is skillfully crafted and up to the expected standards of credibility?" the shape asked, tone full of controlled curiosity.  
  
Pellaeon nodded. "Yes." Curt and honest answers had always been appreciated within Imperial ranks. The rebels' - and later the New Republicans' way of speech had always been a mystery to him - how could such a seemingly unorganized and blabbering lot ever have defeated the Emperor with anything but sheer luck? The tables had indeed turned, and even with this new treaty Pellaeon's skin secretly crawled at the thought of a total meltdown of Imperial troops into the new order in the galaxy. Meltdown into oblivion filled with lowlife pleasures and crime. Or where there any other professions open for low-rank former stormtroopers? Pellaeon took pride in his caring for his lot.  
  
The hooded figure decided to interrupt his train of thought. "I have to say I am pleased, Admiral. As it is not yet possible for us to meet, I promise to return this favor after we have recreated order in this galaxy."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
The voice laughed. It sounded like Hoth icepicks falling on Neimoidian blue rock. Uncontrolled shivers went down Pellaeon's back.  
  
"And I expect not to be disappointed, Admiral. This means no antics, no Jedi clones, no incompetent fools cruising around with half of the fleet. This has to be handled delicately - unlike the Caamasi incident evidently was."  
  
Pellaeon felt he was being ran down like a child. Sometimes he really did hope leadership in the new empire would consist of military rank, not Force- sensitive boasters, although he had to admit this new plan was a lot more cunning than most of the backfired ones in his past and the engineer of it wasn't one to be underestimated. "No, Master."  
  
The fading holo figure nodded quickly, and disappeared.  
  
After the necessary but not very time-consuming official parts had been legitimated, the attention of the Council moved on to Luke and Mara.  
  
Leia shifted in her chair.  
  
President Gavrisom cleared his throat. "I would like to thank Master Skywalker for bearing with us. This administrative talk must make you feel like a waste of good time, which is not our aim today. We felt the need to summon this meeting to address a - should I say - thought that has been raised in the senate. Senator of the Corellian systems has approached the council with the suggestion of changing the collaboration of the Jedi and the New Republic,"  
  
Luke took a better position in his chair. He had been petitioning long for the official recognition of his growing new order as the protectors and peacekeepers of the galaxy. He would very much have liked to see the Jedi be given back the role they'd had prior to the Clone Wars.  
  
But what President Gavrisom had to say startled him. "We all recall the tragic chain of events that lead to the birth of the Empire, and it would be naive to say that the role of the Jedi was indifferent. To prevent this chain from repeating itself, Senator Gann of the Corellian system has proposed that the Jedi could prehaps exist separately from the Republic, protected and recognized, but not in the official chain of command. You would be ambassadors of your own will and could be called to assist by those in need without official channels."  
  
Luke was stunned. "In other words, the Jedi would only be a cult in an ocean of other cults, even though perhaps a more prestigious one than the others?" His tone was more than unambigously attacking. Mara, next to her, was lost in silent comtemplation, which annoyed Luke even more. Mara had always pretended the issues of the Jedi did not concern her, and Luke every once in awhile had to be reminding her of her treasured possession - the light sabre and the burden of Jedi ethics she, too, embraced like he himself did.  
  
President Gavrisom's features melted into an apologetic smile. "It might not be politically wise to say this, but our reaction was similar. Unfortunately, our isn't the only view in circulation. The Corellian system is, as you are aware, an important one. And Senator Gann has proven herself not to be one to retrace her steps."  
  
The Malastarean senator eyed Luke sympathetically. "Noone here is undermining the importance of the Jedi in regaining the Republic. We only wish to evaluate this matter." Grinning, he added: "And as Senator Gann seems so preoccupied with the matter, we suggest we send her a Jedi to talk to about this proposition and to provide her with the information needed for proceeding further."  
  
Luke understood. "I will see to it myself. I have to admit you had me worried for a second," he added, smiling.  
  
President Gavrisom exchanged a glance with Leia, who left, apologizing to Luke and Mara.  
  
"And now, onto more pleasant matters," President Gavrisom changed the subject.  
  
Senator Fey'lya of Bothawui didn't share his smile. "I wouldn't exactly say so, if I may, President."  
  
Gavrisom ignored him. "I think congratulations are at place here. Luke, and Captain Jade - Leia has shared the news. When will the ceremony be taking place?"  
  
Mara could feel the early symptoms of what could easily develop into a boyish blush in Luke's mind. Damned Jedi. "We haven't decided yet."  
  
Fey'lya cut in. "And how are you two making sure this won't turn into a scandal?"  
  
Blunt answer to a blunt question. Mara sat up, eyeing the Bothan senator with icy eyes. "It gets me every time I meet Leia to see how she's had to sacrifice her privacy, her marriage to this Republic. I'm not willing to do the same, and frankly, what sithspawn reason is there for council intervention?"  
  
Luke almost apologized for Mara's language, but the venom oozing into his mind from Mara's direction made him bite his tongue. Hard.  
  
Gavrisom looked as apologetic as he could. "Intervention isn't the word that should spring to mind here. It is but mere concern for the chagrin we wish to spare you. We are willing -"  
  
But Fey'lya wasn't so easily beaten. "A war hero of the rebellion marries perhaps the most dangerous Imperial agent and the right hand of the emperor himself? Hardly sends the message the Imperials have been defeated."  
  
Luke had to keep himself from standing up. "Mara Jade is a Jedi. She has worked independent of all Imperial connections all these years since Endor."  
  
The Anorean senator leaned back in his chair. "As far as we know Captain Jade has no official ties with the Jedi."  
  
"Wouldn't being the Master's wife then be a connection?" Mara spat, and suddenly stood up. She gave a nod to Gavrisom without sparing a single thought in Luke's direction, and then stormed out, banging the wooden doors in her wake, leaving Luke sitting stupefied.  
  
President Gavrisom looked so apologetic it made Luke wonder if he'd been born with the same impression. "It was not our aim today to batter insults." He eyed the Anorean senator.  
  
"Why isn't Leia here?" Luke asked, preoccupied with Mara, who was broadcasting her all-consuming annoyance on broad band as she was pacing the corridors outside the hall.  
  
"She thought best to leave as she considered this not to be her issue to discuss."  
  
Luke felt slightly disappointed for Leia not being there to back him up. "I will take care of the Corellian senator," he sighed, already tired.  
  
President Gavrisom silenced the Bothan senator who was about to open his muzzle again. "The marriage here is a fact. In these times it is just necessary for us to think about the reputation of the Republic. We do not wish to interfere with your relationship, only see if there would be advantages or disadvantages in this matter."  
  
"So that if your opinion were to be that Mara would be a threat to the new political order she would have to sneak in to where I happen to be and act like a concubine. And if she wasn't we'd spend most of our days waving from balconies? No thank you."  
  
Luke nodded his goodbye. Maybe Mara was right. They had no right. No right at all. And still Luke understood. It would've been rather inconsiderate towards the achievements in the forming of the New Republic not to do everything that was possible to ensure political stability. The peoples of the galaxy loved their holonet soap operas. And if they got a live one, all the better.  
  
Still, if Mara had taught him one thing, it was that being a Jedi didn't mean sacrificing everything. You were entitled to some things. 'And you're entitled to me,' he recalled Mara saying once, after a discussion on the transparisteel floor of the Jade's Fire, clothes scattered around them, the coldness of space reaching their bodies through the chilly floor, the vibrations of the hyperdrive stroking them like a wave from the Force itself..  
  
Luke walked out of the door.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	3. 3 A unexpected mission

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
It was not difficult to find Mara - she'd gone back to Luke's quarters.  
  
C-3PO was standing outside the door with Artoo, looking rather confused.  
  
"3PO, what's going on?"  
  
"Captain Jade has returned, Master Luke. I was informed with rather, should I say, colourful terms that she needed some privacy."  
  
Artoo whistled resentfully to emphasize Threepio's words.  
  
"Right," Luke answered, and prepared to open the door.  
  
"Master Luke, I wouldn't---"  
  
But Luke didn't listen to the droids' protests. He walked in - to find that the room was dark, with only the lights of passing speeders illuminating the ceiling in light stripes. Mara lay on the bed, but Luke sensed very clearly that she was far from sleep.  
  
He also sensed that if he valued his life he wouldn't try to read her mind any more than that. So very Maralike to lash out at him and humiliate him with one of her most cunning ways - forcing him to speak his mind. Using the Force was a whole lot easier to him.  
  
"Mara?"  
  
"Asleep," came the stern answer from the pillows.  
  
"I should thank you, you know. Our reputation as a royal pain in the tentacles has just grown to galactic proportions."  
  
Hoping she'd take the bait, he sat down in a chair.  
  
Mara sat up. "I'm the royal pain. You're the rebel one."  
  
"Aren't we one for fame and fortune."  
  
Mara stood up and stretched. "Gavrisom was right in one thing, though."  
  
Luke gave her an interested look.  
  
"It indeed was a waste of time. You still want to go on with this?"  
  
So very Mara-like to speak of marriage like a trade run. "This".  
  
Luke nodded, clipping off his light sabre from his utility belt. "You know I do," he answered softly.  
  
Mara didn't reply. He didn't get anything more out of her that evening. They went to bed and slept tangled as usually, but strangely quietly. Mara didn't link with him and he decided not to push her.  
  
CHAPTER II:  
  
After two years Jedi Master Luke Skywalker still felt strange about having an office. It was as if the even word itself seemed to defy the definition of Jedi business. But he needed a place for his notes, datacards and the rest of administrative dosh he had to preserve, for the original Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV now only acted as a place of final examinations and finesse training. A new praxeum for basic work had been constructed on Coruscant in two years, and it had been in use for five standard years now. There were still a lot of improvements to be made, but Luke liked the place with its high ceilings, glass walls and empty space. And it was nicer for him and Mara, as Mara had never felt really cozy in the jungles of Yavin. She still seemed to long for civilization, as she'd dubbed Coruscant, which to Luke - born and raised in the vast emptiness of Tatooine - still occasionally needed to set himself free of the urban steamer that the planet-wide capital of the Republic formed.  
  
Artoo whistled at the exact same moment that Luke sensed there was a visitor waiting for him outside the door.  
  
"You catching Jedi abilities, Artoo?" Luke laughed as Artoo scuttled into a corner to plug into the mainframe. It was Artoo's version of nail-picking, or whatever useless pastimes the human mind could come up with during idle moments.  
  
Luke reached out with the Force to the control pad of the door, and it slid open with a hiss.  
  
Amarice walked in, marveling the sight of Master Skywalker's rather untidy office, wondering why the Jedi Master did not wish to give his students the lesson of cleanliness with himself as a good example. On the other hand, there was still much she didn't understand anyway. And the cleaning habits of Jedi Masters hardly counted as a crucial piece of the puzzle.  
  
The puzzle that was being a Jedi. Master Skywalker greeted her, sending a silent prod to his mind with a smile. She didn't reply - she knew she wasn't really expected to - and sat down to a chair as the Master gestured towards it.  
  
"Amarice - welcome. Before I begin, I see there is something you wish to ask me about."  
  
Was it that clear? Was she ever going to get good enough to read minds like that?  
  
She cleared her throat. "I... I was just wondering if I too, should be packing."  
  
"For Yavin?" It was a rhetorical question, "Amarice, I still think it would be too early for-"  
  
"But all the others are leaving? Ceela, Mea, Athonas. And I'll be getting beat up in light sabre practice with the younger students until I die." The words were out of her mouth before she could silence herself.  
  
As amused as he was by her sudden outburst - he'd been just like that himself once - he didn't let it show. "Death is not something you summon upon yourself, Amarice. I know the talk of some students is proving difficult for you two bear, but I cannot push you to advance. It simply does not work that way."  
  
Amarice swallowed. Sure, the talk was bad enough - her being General Carlist Rieekan's daughter sure had aroused some false accusations of Master Skywalker bending down to politicians by letting her continue her studies, even though her Jedi skills were, without doubt, below mediocre.  
  
"Amarice, you are a good student. But I feel the standard way though Yavin is not for you."  
  
Nice way to put it, Amarice had to admit. She'd come to admit defeat, and Master Skywalker still wished to continue keeping her already dwindling hopes slightly up. Slightly enough for her to hang around the Praxeum another year before he could decide what to do with her,  
  
"I can see what you're thinking. No, I'm not thinking of delaying your graduation. Quite the opposite. You will be given an assignment."  
  
Amarice awoke from her slumber. An assignment?  
  
"Senator Gann of the Corellian system requires information on the Jedi. And you will be the ambassador of the order at her disposal."  
  
"I hardly feel I'm the one to tell her what she should know."  
  
"I know you think of yourself as an overtly critical person towards our doctrines. Master Yoda one said to me that he who does not question, does not understand. You will give Senator Gann your insight, your opinion in this matter. If she requires information on the history of the order or other details you can not provide, contant Master Tionne."  
  
Slightly shook up, but her battered spirit very much raised by his apparent enthusiasm in giving her this task, Amarice sat up in her chair. "When will I meet with the Senator?"  
  
"You have been asked to report to her tomorrow at nine standard time in her offices at the Senate. You will be escorted by C-3PO, Councilor Organa Solo's protocol droid."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"Good luck. You may leave."  
  
Amarice stood up and walked out, his heart racing almost as fast as her thoughts. Now this was something new. And very interesting. She wondered why Master Skywalker did not see to this himself. Perhaps the matter was of little importance. And the Master's wedding must have been approaching - even though not official information, the rumours had been flying, especially among those padawans who had been assigned to certain Masters who happened to know Master Skywalker on a personal basis.  
  
Everyone knew Master Skywalker was marrying Master Trader Mara Jade, former Emperor's Hand.  
  
With newfound energy, Amarice changed her course towards the practice halls, ready to ignite her lightsabre in another duel. And this time she'd win.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	4. 4 Packing Jedi

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Luke sat back down at his desk. His desk. What a waste of good Osarian wood. But it wasn't the desk that bothered him. The truth was simple: this student puzzled him, and he worried if he'd made the right decision. Gavrisom had made the Senator sound like a regular troublemaker. But something was telling him there was more to it. As if Mara's behaviour suddenly had something to do with it.  
  
He'd had strange premonitions before, and they usually proved themselves right, but sometimes in a very different way than he'd anticipated. Like the vision he'd had had of Mara prior to Nirauan.  
  
Sometimes he was even worried about the amount of his time that thinking about Mara seemed to consume. Did she distract him even when she wasn't there? Yes. But it didn't take his edge off like with Callista, nor did it leave him worrying about her all the time, like with Gaeriel. He was perfectly aware what a capable person Mara was of taking care of herself. He only worried about himself - what if something happened to him? Would Mara simply go on as he had after the Emperor's death at Endor, or stop living, like he would do if Mara were no longer there?  
  
Back to more acute matters. He'd sent a student to the task of assuring a Senator - of all creatures - of the importance of the Jedi. A student very unsure of herself but with implications of serious talent in unexpected areas. Unexpected even to the student in question? Even with all this working against his better judgement, it was his premonition from the Force that lulled him into assurance. Yes, Amarice would do just fine.  
  
Admiral Pellaeon strolled along the bridge of the Judicator. His days had long been quiet, with nothing more to occupy him than petty squabbles over trade routes in the Outer Rim. He was glad he had been given this chance. Something had been telling him sinc ethe treaty that not all was lost, that there would be a way to governance in the way he wanted to see the galaxy governed. There had been a lot of good in the Emperor's ways - more good that he Pellaeon ever would have had the courage to admit to Councilor Organa Solo, the treaty negotiator from the New Republic's behalf.  
  
Pellaeon was quite looking forward to a time when the word 'rebel' could be used again without remorse to address those in Coruscant, enjoying the Emperor's old palace as a cozy home for an inefficient, childlish way of power.  
  
"A message for you, Sir," Lieutenant Daskin, a late creeped in the ladder of promotions, startled him by nearly uumping out of a corner, handing him a datasheet. "It's all here, Sir."  
  
Pellaeon took his time reading the sheet. Then he got angry. "I was called through the Holo, and I wasn't contacted? What is this, Lieutenant? This isn't the Empire, this is a posture," he sighed, and made his way to the Holopad. After giving the assigned coordinates, he waited.  
  
And he did not have to wait long.  
  
"Admiral," a familiarly icy voice spelled out before even the picture was clear. First came the hem of the cloak, then the rest. "I do not appreciate this."  
  
"My apologies, Master." He disliked the word, but with this sort one hardly had a choice. "It was merely the mistake of an officer in the code of order."  
  
"A mistake, you say?" the voice sounded strangely enchanted by his words. "And what do we do with mistakes, Admiral?"  
  
Pellaeon had never been one in favour of wordplay. He decided not to start guessing and making a fool of himself. "What do we do then?"  
  
"We correct them," The hooded figure replied in a familiarly self-aware way Pellaeon had always assigned to Vader. But this figure also did something that caught him off guard. It laughed! It wasn't a full laugh, more of a mixture of an exhilarated sigh and a snicker. It made Pellaeon's stomach turn in its evident twistedness.  
  
His confusion didn't last long, as he was forced to look to his left side where a thump was heard. Lieutenant Daskin had suddenly collapsed, choking his throat.  
  
The whole command bridge stopped its duties, staring at the man is distress. There indeed was something dauntingly familiar in this.  
  
"Very well, Master," Pellaeon commented dryly. It was nothing new to him, after all.  
  
Daskin was already dead, lying limp on the metal floor. And as if his gruesome way of meeting his end wasn't enough, there soon came a cleaner droid, mistaking him for garbage and making a ridiculous scene of the man's death by trying to fit him inside a tiny dustpan.  
  
But Pellaeon didn't let this odd scene intterupt his concentration. He had business to see to.  
  
"I shall be passing on what you have supplied me with today. Then we shall see how good this Government truly is with dealing with unexpected turns."  
  
"I am glad that you should keep us informed. Everything is ready on our behalf."  
  
But before he could deliver the end of his speech full of sweet nothings and protocol, the figure was gone. It was so like them to use the Holonet where one could make both a dramatical appearance and an exit. They wished to use it despite the fact that the Holonet was easy to hook up onto as no conversation could be completely shut out from curious eyes and ears. Pellaeon sighed. Vanity.  
  
He'd forgotten too much of what it was like dealing with a Sith.  
  
Aboard the Millennium falcon, it would've been a vast understatement to say it was crowded. Bags, droids, Luke's students and 3PO swarmed everywhere as the ship made its journey in hyperspace along the Hydian way towards Yavin IV. Han cursed almost seriously this favour he'd granted Luke and glanced at his wife in the co-pilot's seat.  
  
Apart from the stuffy air as the life support system wasn't really built for nearly twenty people - humans and other - Han enjoyed the liveliness. As Chewbacca was visiting his family it was nice to be with others - with so many years of companionhood with the wookiee Han was so used to having company he felt he couldn't function properly without it.  
  
The fact that Leia had had enough spare time to accompany them was a thrill that brought back a lot of memories. Not that he missed those times with Imperial chases into asteroid fields, danger and terror, but memories were memories and they weren't all bad. Unlike Leia who was like a krayt in the water when she could sink herself into diplomatic duties Han needed a little thrill every once in awhile.  
  
The remnants of the Empire no longer posed a threat, with the peace treaty and all, and most of the pirate gangs now co-operated with Karrde's organization, the galaxy had suddenly become a lot safer. And, as harsh as it might've sounded, to Han - a lot duller.  
  
Leia stretched. "Not long. I can sense them getting restless back there."  
  
"With or without Jedi senses," Han commented dryly. He, too, had noticed the rising in the volume of conversation after their second course correction point.  
  
Kyp Durron, the students' mother hen, as Mara had dubbed him, entered the cockpit. "Give me an X-wing anytime," he sighed, gazing out into the endless star lines beoynd the windows.  
  
"It's not that bad," Leia answered. She, like Han, preferred the spaceous Falcon to the confined flagship Republic fighters, but understood Kyp's remark. There was a lot of Luke in this younger man. They were both skilled pilots and flew just about anything with excitement and spirit.  
  
"Any news from Coruscant?" Kyp asked.  
  
"Not really," Leia replied, "Everything's running smoothly for a change. I just hope Luke has got this Senate problem sorted soon enough. If things start brewing up again..."  
  
"Don't worry. Luke knows what he's doing," Han commented, checking a reading which turned out to be a stray asteroid from the Zedyan belt. Old habits die hard. Back awhile most unexpected readings were always stray Star Destroyers.  
  
Kyp dug out a ration bad from his pocket and ripped the plastic with his teeth. "I heard he's already got someone to teach Senator Gann some manners."  
  
Leia turned in her seat to face Kyp. "Who?"  
  
"A student. You'll know the name, Amarice Rieekan."  
  
Leia looked puzzled. So did Han, just for the sake that he didn't want to be left out of the conversation.  
  
"I know he's Carlist Rieekan's daughter, but that's all. A student? I'm not sure Luke understands ---"  
  
Han cut in with his usual optimism. "Look, Luke's done some pretty dumb things but somehow he always pulls it off."  
  
"I'm just hoping he doesn't pull the plug off this boat. He isn't much of a politician", Leia added somewhat sadly. She'd heard the story, of course - two Jedi storming out of meetings wasn't everyday talk even in the Intergalactic senate. Fey'lya had been exhilarated - more mynock soup to stir.  
  
Han was surprised. It wasn't like Leia to judge anyone so harshly. Maybe this thing with the senator really was a big one.  
  
"I heard Rieekan's been around the praxeum for long and that most of the students who began with her are here now. Not much of a sabre user. But I trust Luke," Kyp summed, and started rapping his knuckles absently against the navicomp.  
  
"Come on, Leia," came a cheerful voice from the pilot's seat; "It if gets all rotten you can always fly to rescue. Now relax, and enjoy the view."  
  
"It's just starlines," Leia commented, irritated.  
  
Han winked at Kyp, laughing. They both knew there was no changing Leia. The fate of the galaxy still rested on her shoulders, and the galaxy herself never had had any say in the matter.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen 


	5. 5 Just a party?

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Amarice had slept surprisingly well, mainly due to the expanded relaxation routine she'd gone through the previous evening. After light sabre practice which had gone remarkably well - perhaps because this time she'd been pitted against a junior student, but a skilled one yet - she'd retreated to her quarters, and cleaned her clothes for the following day. She knew the senate - she'd been there for a school trip several times when she was little.  
  
She paused in front of a mirror. She didn't want to appear to polished - in her opinion there should always be a rough edge to the Jedi. A Jedi's path could take him across almost any kind of terrain and the outfit was fitted to that. Some of it came from tradition, some from Master Skywalker, as most of the students liked to imitate the tight tunics of his youth. Amarice, on the other hand, had chosen more loose ones, more to the model of what female Jedi of the Old Republic had worn. Not too lavish or decorative, her robes were dark grey, her pants blue as well as her shirt. Her light sabre hung at its clasp in her belt, and her hair was in a plait.  
  
She looked like a Jedi. She was not one yet, but perhaps this would take her closer. And maybe give answers to some of the questions that were driving her crazy out of meditation. There were just some things noone, apparently could teach a budding Jedi. The holocron could tell you a whole lot about past Jedis, and Master Skywalker along with the other Masters could give you the guidelines and practices of the order, but there simply was no guidebook to learning to think of yourself as a Jedi, to learn how to mix your persona with the Force. This was a road she'd have to find herself.  
  
A short journey from the praxeum lay the Senate, right next to the Imperial palace. Amarice had no trouble finding Councilor Solo's droid - as she walked in it was making its apparently third speaker call for her. Slightly embarrassed, Amarice set out for the long walk of corridors to Senator Gann's office. The droid turned out to be quite a chatterbox. During the walk she heard everything it knew of the Senator, some rumours and personal opinions from Councilor Organa Solo included.  
  
It seemed this Gann was new to the senate. According to Threepio, she'd risen to power rather swiftly as the head of a movement petitioning an increase in CorSec annual funds. Amarice wasn't aware of any problems in the Corellian system, but she recognized the symptoms: when everything was going too smoothly, people start yelling for security as they anticipate the peace can't be permanent. Senator Gann had ridden the wave, and now she was stirring trouble on her own in the Senate. Aside from a few insignificant budget suggestions, she'd already caused a diplomatic incident by proposing the occupation of Bastion as the sign of the Empire's defeat. She'd been outshouted, luckily. The remaining Imperial fleet wasn't strong, and the peace treaty had held, but they were still capable of stirring trouble for the yet-blooming Republic.  
  
Threepio stopped, and gestured towards a door. Amarice pulled a deep breath and stepped in as the pressurized door opened, waiting to catch her first glimpse of the Senator.  
  
But she was disappointed. There was noone. The hall which acted as a focal point for a large suite with five rooms was empty. Even the usually large coup of assistants and other pests that commonly accompanied Senators was absent.  
  
"What now?" Amarice asked Threepio, who looked as confused as her. She was there at the right time - she could see the time from the screen of a data receiver.  
  
"I do not know, Master Rieekan. Perhaps The good Senator has just been delayed."  
  
Amarice popped her head through the double doors back into the corridor.  
  
Delayed, indeed. Amarice turned her head just in time to see a group approaching. She stepped silently into the corridor to wait.  
  
It was a sight. Five guards in full uniform, two assistant-looking young men, the Sullustan Senator who Amarice recognized from a recent news shot, and in the middle, a tall woman.  
  
She was deeply engrossed in conversation, smirking at something the Sullustani had said, the feathers of her headdress flickering in the flow of air from the corridor ventilators. She was dressed in a black, ceremonial outfit which included a wide, supported lower part and a corset- like upper. It was embroidered with stones. The headderss consisted of a fan-like array of black aghren-bird feathers with every second of the bright red.  
  
And she carried the dress very well, with no sign of swank.  
  
They all stopped and parted at Senator Gann's door - a final confirmation that this woman indeed was Senator Mendya Gann of Corellia. She noticed Amarice standing at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
What was she supposed to say?  
  
"Senator Gann, I was told to meet you here at nine."  
  
"Ah yes. The Jedi Knight. Please, let us in. I do not wish to speak in the corridor."  
  
They entered and got seeted. The Senator ignored Threepio altogether, and sat down at a chair, taking off his headdress. She had strangely knotted dark brown hair.  
  
"Senator, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Jedi Rieekan - now that's going to open some doors in the future."  
  
Not letting herself to be irritated by this punch line, Amarice shrugged. "Perhaps. Now I take it you needed some information."  
  
"Quite right. First I would like to know my Luke Skywalker would send a student?"  
  
Why had Master Skywalker told her that?  
  
"Master Skywalker felt that this task at hand required someone who'd experienced the Jedi Order without the weight of the past." Amarice hoped this would suffice.  
  
"And he didn't consider this matter important enough to attend himself? Skywalker seems to be quite sure of his stature."  
  
"Master Skywalker's motivation is not for me to judge. If you do not wish my assistance, I can leave and contact-"  
  
This seemed to amuse the Senator. "Fast to decide, I see. Well, then. Why don't you start with telling me how you go to become a Jedi?"  
  
Amarice was back on familiar ground.  
  
CHAPTER III:  
  
The Horn party. It required no more definition - everyone knew what the talk was about. Every standard year, right before the beginning of a new one Corran's family threw a party for friends and acquaintances. With the Rogue Squadron, a cohort of Jedi, hordes of smugglers, some Senate cream, and other friends thrown into a group, there was never a dull moment. Everyone dressed up, and there was no question whether everyone would make it. Everyone did. For Leia, Luke and Han it was always a special treat: the old gang got together. Leia was always relieved to just enjoy the evening without having to play hostess. To han it was an opportunity to relive great moments with old smuggler contacts. And for Luke it was a window to his former self, the reckless pilot and war hero, before he got all "dull, rule-obeying Jedi" as Mara had once dubbed him in her spiky way.  
  
Luckily it wasn't too different with Mara, who'd been to the occasion for years now. She got well along with everyone, leaving Luke wonderin what sort of effort it had been from Palpatine, teaching the wild beast he knew to socialize with everyone and everything. There was an edge to Mara no Imperial training could hone down. To Luke she was lovely: fun-loving, unpredictable and quirky. To her enemies nothing short of deadly.  
  
It was this deadly beauty of whom Luke stole admiring glimpses as he struggled with his unbrushed hair. They hadn't alked much - Mara had been preoccupied with counting some profits from a run - which had been, if Luke knew Mara any, more than above margin - and Luke had tortured the holonet trying to find out if everything was going well on Yavin.  
  
He'd been looking forward to the party as always, even though he otherwise wasn't much of a socialite. The best parties he'd been had left a permanent mark on him - the death-I-spit-in-thy-face parties of the Rogues before the Rebellion battles. Mara had told him the best parties for her had been those of the smugglers.  
  
Mara's sour mood had kept him on the edge the whole day. She wasn't to blame - she needed this new political twist in their relationship as little as he did. But what bothered Luke was that she kept all of it from him. Below the cool surface he felt when feeling after her in the Force raged surely quite a furnace.  
  
"I heard they've expanded the guest list this year," Luke tried to make conversation as he brushed his hair.  
  
"More senators, you mean," Mara scowled.  
  
"I hardly think that's going to be a problem. A party is a party, Mara. Noone's going to go on accusing you of anything."  
  
"A party can be more than just a party."  
  
"So we'll lay low. Face it, Mara. I'm the brother of a Councilor, head of the new Jedi Order, and you're a high profile ex-Imperial. There's never going to be complete peace and quiet for us."  
  
Enraged by his total underestimation of the situation at hand, Mara snorted. "It's just that I would feel so much better if my right to exist wasn't questioned every three standard prigjin minutes."  
  
There was nothing Luke could say to easy her sour mood if he wanted to keep his eardrums. Lesson from experience. He just hoped nothing of significance would happen.  
  
To which Han undoubtedly would've commented; Fat chance, kid.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	6. 6 The secret

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
A few hours later they entered the antechamber of the former Hall of Commerce of the Palace. It was a tradition that the party was never held in the same surroundings - one of the more memorable ones had been aboard the Errant Venture. One had been on Myrkr, several on Coruscant.  
  
The hall itself was full. Light but danceable music played in the background as two hundred humans and members of other species strolled the floor in search for friends and beverages. A few senators, indeed, but most were friends. Luke played the gentleman, offering Mara his arm, but she nudged him in his ribs with her ever-ready elbow, and walked into the crowd, Luke trailing behind.  
  
Artoo scuttled past with drinks, and Luke grabbed one. "Thanks, pal." Artoo beeped a courteous reply, and then continued its roll in serach of empty glasses in need of filling.  
  
"Hey kid," came Han's voice from a side table. They shook hands and Luke sat down. He'd have plenty of time to look for the rest of the Squadron.  
  
"Where've you left Leia?" Luke asked, sipping his drink.  
  
Han, wearing his usual attire oif white shirt and pants, gestured somewhere in the crowd. "She's entertaining the Senators. She can come in handy sometimes."  
  
Luke laughed. "Like Mara could, you mean?"  
  
Han, obviously a few drinks past him, grimaced. "I wouldn't necessarily say that to her face if I were you. Where is she, by the way?"  
  
"Left to look for Karrde, probably."  
  
"They don't see much these days, do they?"  
  
"Not much, no, now that Shada's taken over her duties." Shada D'Ukal, a skilled merchant had appeared at Karrde's side shortly after the news of Luke and Mara had span the rest of the galaxy. It had been a bit to swallow to Mara, but not a big one as far as Luke knew. Mara was aware that changes brought more changes. And this she was obviously willing to make.  
  
"Good luck, kid," Han commented out of the blue, and left Luke at the table. The reason for his sudden departure was evident - Lando had just promenaded in with Chewbacca.  
  
Luke decided to hit the crowd. He found Wedge and Corran soon, in debate about the design of some motivator in Sienar-class cruisers. Luke joined in, and soon received a hefty clap on the back from Corran's father-in-law Booster Terrik, always in a festive mood. Corran's wife, Booster's adored daughter Mirax followed him with Leia. Hugs were exchanged.  
  
"Skywalker be my bantha! I just heard good old Jade's finally blasted you out of free space!" Booster roared, nearly snapping Luke's neck in a fatherly squeeze. Luke laughed. Booster Terrik had never cared much about politics, and his obvious exhilaration at an otherwise tangled situation raised his spirits considerably. Perhaps this would all just pass.  
  
They searched for a vacant table but there weren't any. Mara soon made her way through the crowd to them and Luke, to her relief, noticed that she, too, had cheered up considerably. After two drinks she was giggling without restraint as Wedge decided to humiliate Luke by sharing some not-so- flattering memories from Luke's youth.  
  
"Damn it farmboy, even you can't be that sithspawn stupid!" Mara laughed after Corran had told her of an occasion when Luke had decided to fix an A- wing and thought it to be similar to an X-wing with disastrous results.  
  
"More times than you can wave a stick at," Corran threw in, luring out an even thicker fit of laughter.  
  
"And I suppose you fixed your own ships in your crib," Luke commented, smirking.  
  
"I had people to do that for me," Mara said with a straight face and a self- sufficient tone and for a moment Luke thought her unpleasant mood had returned. But the impressions on the others' faces and Mara's own bubbling laugh made him decide otherwise. If Mara could joke about her past she must've been quite alright.  
  
"Come on, now, gullible flyboy, you definitely owe me a dance!" and before he could hesitate, she grabbed hold of his arm and led him to the midfloor. "Let's give them something for their money," Mara whispered, nodding her head towards the group of Senators seated at a table.  
  
The music changed into a different tune, this time it was an older song from the desert world Ylesia, a popular tune throughout the galaxy in the years after the defeat of the Emperor. Rhytmically hypnotic, with Obroa- Skaian reed pipes and intricate drums from Outer Rim worlds, it was just enchanting.  
  
It wasn't only because of their reputation that most pairs of eyes - or groups of eyes, depending on species - soon were focused on Mara and Luke. She'd taught him well.  
  
Luke placed her arm on Mara's hip, and Mara slid her hand more than slowly onto Luke's broad shoulder. They locked fingers, shared a look that entailed the deepening of their mental connection, and let themselves be swept away.  
  
Luke guided them around the floor with bends and twists at every turn. Mara's somewhat high heels did not slow her down. They danced with defiance and grace and with a connection that did not go unnoticed.  
  
Luke felt a pang of embarrassment of he noticed Lando raising his glass at him with an appraising look, but Mara's leg pressed against his own soon but his priorities in place. He let go of her hand, twisting his own so than Mara could turn on her heels around it. They regained their hold a split second later, and as the music ended, Luke savoured the moment, pulling Mara into a kiss which lasted perhaps slightly longer than what was publicly polite. He felt intoxicated from being able to let go of his usual restrained self.  
  
His ability to do so in general was all thank you to Mara.  
  
Karrde's absence was surprising. As far as Mara knew there was no urgent business holding him, and Tendra had wondered in alone a few hours after Lando. She didn't have much ideas on Karrde's whereabout either - he'd sent her on a shopping spree - Karrde's alias for acquiring information - in the Hutt section and she'd made sure she'd get to Coruscant in time for the party but as of Karrde, she had no idea what was holding him.  
  
The riddle was partly solved after midnight. Leia had gone to make a brief call at their quarters to see that the twins had not decided to wreck the place with lightsabre practice, Han was somewhere with Chewie -- it probably had to do with the missing curtains and a bottle of Bakuran nectar. Luke, Lando and Mara were sitting the night away not too far from the dancing floor as Mara was quite determined to drag out every and each Rogue to the floor before the legs would buckle from under her.  
  
Suddenly, Karrde appeared. He rushed in, searching for someone. To Luke's surprise it was himself. Before anyone could even greet him Karrde had summoned Luke to have a word with him. They wandered to the balcony. "Karrde - you didn't even say hi to Mara."  
  
Karrde looked around to make sure there were no unexpected listeners. "I'll have time later. I just need to tell you first. I don't want you two finding out from the front headlines on Holonet when this gets out."  
  
Luke was utterly puzzled. "If this is about me and Mara, then she should-"  
  
"Leia called me yesterday, to ask me if I had heard something about Fey'lya apparent concern for the welfare for your and Mara's-"  
  
For some reason he didn't want to say it. Luke prodded him slightly - couldn't help wanting to know. Karrde was pushing it back because of Mara. They both knew how she hated surprises. How she'd talentedly back out of anything she felt she needed to.  
  
Karrde passed him a datacard. It didn't take long for Luke to read it through. "Where did you get this?"  
  
Karrde looked grim. "It was sent to Fey'lya from Bastion. Someone there isn't too fond of you two."  
  
"Or otherwise just wants to stir trouble. This is an excellent way to make the Council squirm. A power-hungry senator?"  
  
"I'll give you another way of looking at it," Karrde said, "Why Fey'lya? He's cunning, hates the lot of you, including Leia, and is willing to make a whirlpool of administration for his slightest whim. He'll wreck it all if they let him."  
  
"So it's up to me to salvage what I can?" Luke replied, indignantly, "What about Mara? We leave her out of this? It's not as if she won't guess something's going on?"  
  
Karrde shrugged. "You're the Jedi Master." He did have a point - if he didn't wish to scare Mara away for good, he'd have to keep this to himself. Even his telling her would signal that he believed it enough to make it an issue.  
  
Even though he didn't want to believe a word of it. Not a word. He wouldn't even consider it. He left Karrde on the balcony, deciding to see Fey'lya right away. Despite the time of the day.  
  
But Fey'lya wasn't far. The womp rat had slipped in during Karrde and Luke's conversation - the utter luck of the Bothan!  
  
He was sitting with Leia as Luke returned to the hall. The look on his sister's face told of disbelief, doubt, and, to Luke's shock, accusation, as she turned to face him.  
  
It was right then that he realized he was completely alone with this.  
  
But it wasn't until a few minutes later that his loneliness reached galactic levels.  
  
Mara was gone.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	7. 7 Mistrust brewing

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Karrde, feeling like the true mood wrecker, left an hour later, aware that none of this was due to him, but still ashamed for being the messenger. The Wild Karrde went hyperspace forty minutes later, as per his instructions. He'd re-established his base on Myrkr a year prior, and now had decided to head that way for a few days of contemplation into what he could do to help. Help would be needed, and as a merchant of information he would eventually be the one the forefighters of the New Republic would turn to for solace in the form of the truth. If there was such.  
  
And there must be. The matter was ridiculously simple, and the answer was somewhere, hidden in Imperial files. Yaga Minor, Bastion - he'd go anywhere. He owed it to a certain woman. His own empire of outlaw traders would not be quite the same without her.  
  
He sent the rest of the crew to rest and decided to stay up in the cockpit. After fetching some annoyingly dry ration bars - he'd hardly had the time to restock - he made his way back into the pit.  
  
He nearly dropped his bars. His pilot's chair was as empty as expected, but the co-pilot's chair was occupied by an almost ghostly sight, current galactic situation considered.  
  
It was Mara, still dressed in the green, high-slit silk dress Karrde had caught a glimpse of in the Horns' party.  
  
Before he could ask, Mara stood up. "You didn't tell me." It wasn't a statement rather than an icy accusation.  
  
"I thought-"  
  
"That surprises me, really," Mara commented in a strange tone: disinterested and dry. Karrde had hardly ever heard her use it.  
  
"Look, if there's anything I can do-"  
  
Oh how Mara seemed to love interrupting people. "There is. First you are going to sit down, gulp down that bar, and then tell me what other thing you've got neatly stacked about me in your files."  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Not exactly what my assessment would be," Mara replied.  
  
"You weren't exactly a public figure back then. I checked when I met you. Nothing. This is the first time you've ever popped up in files that have gone through the usual channels. You really think I would've kept things from you this long if there was something?"  
  
"Yes, in my wary youth I did actually think you'd want to keep that from me as a negotiation tool for later days if I decided to jump ship or something. So shoot me. I'd prefer if you told me first, though."  
  
Han returned into the midst of the crowd. He had abandoned Chewbacca's party plan as too labour intensive and decided to return, only to be disappointed: his wife was nowhere to be found, nor was her brother, not to mention Mara. He shrugged; must've been Jedi business. He couldn't always keep up with them.  
  
Luke and Mara. Han'd watched their dance in silence from a corner farther away. His impression had been somewhat different from the others. He watched, admiring like everyone else the skill manifested in Mara and obviously to some extent in Luke, but there was something bothering him - the slight sense of deja vu in the back of his mind. There had been something very familiar about the scene that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
Then he shook his head. It must've been the Corellian brandy talking. He made a mental note to mention it to Mara sometimes. Just for fun.  
  
CHAPTER IV:  
  
Luke hurried up to Leia. "Where's Mara?" he interrogated, ignoring the look on his sister's face.  
  
"She left. I don't know where."  
  
"You didn't ask?" Luke refused to let himself believe that Leia would believe a word of it. But her lack of interest towards Mara's whereabouts spoke of ominous doubt at least to some extent.  
  
"She just stormed out."  
  
Fey'lya, standing a few feet away, spoke. "I apologize for the gatecrashing, Master Skywalker, but I felt this was a matter of utmost urgency."  
  
"As anything seems to be these days," Luke spat out, ready to wring his neck if the Bothan continued. Only things concerning Mara could bring him to a boiling point and he didn't like it one bit but this anger he was willing to grant himself. "Where did you get this from?"  
  
"We're trying to find that out," Fey'lya said dryly, looking around. "May I ask what urgent matters brought Talon Karrde here?"  
  
"The same as yours, I can tell you." Luke lost all interest in Fey'lya and turned to Leia. "We need to talk." Leia simply nodded, and they retreated out of the hall into a corridor leading to the former throne room.  
  
"Leia - Mara heard it, didn't she?"  
  
Leia nodded again. "Was that what Karrde had to tell you?"  
  
"Afraid so. He thought it best to leave Mara out of it, even with it risking our necks."  
  
Leia had to smile. Her to-be sister-in-law had a genuine dislike for being left out. "I know I should've stopped her, but she does have the right to make her own decisions."  
  
"Trust Fey'lya to be the messenger. Karrde said he was certain this was directed to him because he'd be more than willing to wreak havoc about it. He's no Imperial, but he doesn't exactly have the best interest of the Republic in his mind."  
  
Leia could do nothing but agree. "The question is, where do we go from here?"  
  
"First of all, this needs to be --- looked into." The word 'confirmed' did spring to mind but he couldn't use it. It was too ridiculous.  
  
"By someone who has the means."  
  
"You keep up with the Senate. I will go find Mara."  
  
Leia looked sad. "You have to stay. You just have to. They're used to me covering for everything - they won't buy it this time, not with Fey'lya standing head."  
  
Luke grit his teeth. Nothing new under the twin suns. Borsk Fey'lya had been Leia's pain for years - he seemed to have something personal against the Solo clan, and was more fond of political games than of reasonable governance. But this time it wasn't only due to the Bothan's squabbling nature that this would be big - no matter who the source be, this news would question Mara's reliability to the core. Fey'lya's opinions were nothing but a little stick in the storm.  
  
And he was unsure whether Mara was interested in fighting. And he felt he had no right to ask it of her. She had long tried to put these matters behind her and succeeded, even though even Leia had once had her doubts - and who could blame her after the speech Mara had once given about killing Luke, just to annoy Leia.  
  
It still amazed Luke, this change in Mara. He liked to think he had something to do with it, but with Mara one never knew. Her free spirit hadn't changed, and if the situation began roasting her feathers, she took off.  
  
Leia touched his arm. "This won't be another Callista. Not with Mara."  
  
Her bluntness startled Luke. Leia'd always had the ability to say the right things in the right place, be the truth in question painful or not. He'd thought of it - once even believed that he simply was incapable of holding on to a relationship. Bu Mara, again, had proven him wrong. And Luke hoped it would stay so. He didn't reply.  
  
"We'll sleep on it. I'll get in touch with Ghent." Leia's ideas were seldom bad, and she was a quick thinker. Mara's former slicer, now head of the information libraries, Ghent, would most likely have some ideas where to begin.  
  
The went their separate ways. Luke's thoughts didn't give him much rest for the remaining few hours of night. She believed Leia, and believed that she wouldn't swallow this as true. But for Mara his feelings were ambivalent. Had she gone because she knew something or because she didn't?  
  
Mara sighed. Karrde knew as little as she did. Nothing about her family, her history before she'd been taken to Coruscant and later to Carida by the Emperor. She had known it in her heart, but had refused to believe. That was what she had been taught - leave no stones unturned. She cursed Luke for being who he was, forcing her to fall head over heels as if she had no choice, cursed him for having faced similar ghosts of the past without any injury to his cleansheet reputattion as a rebel hero. The Horns' party was a good example - the gang gathered together to relish on tales of the rebellion years, tales she had nothing to do with. She'd entered Luke's world, and he'd kept firmly out of hers, and Mara's world had long since seized to exist. It had died with the Emperor, whom she cursed again. Cursed for making her who she was - something she could never shake out, not with any possible Jedi memory trick, despite all that Luke might believe in his sometimes annoyingly optimistic heart.  
  
She leaned on the window in the co-pilot's seat.  
  
"How did you know that this was what I was telling Luke?"  
  
"It wasn't particularly difficult. It there's something important in circulation, I figured you'd hear about it. And, considering that Luke wasn't exactly holding up much barriers at the time, I didn't even have to guess."  
  
"What now?" Karrde asked silently.  
  
Mara was unsure how long she'd sat without saying a word. Suddenly she felt very resolute. She couldn't back out - wouldn't back out. For Luke's and her own sake. "I'll retrace my steps. As far as I have to."  
  
"What about the Senate?"  
  
Mara glared him. "They had prigjin well do what they please. Everyone likes Luke, he's just going to have to use that liking for a change. One troublemaking Fey'lya can't change that. Face it, the galaxy loves its rebel heroes. If they hate me, it won't extend to Luke."  
  
To Karrde Mara's comment had sounded an awful lot like an excuse for Mara to back out for Luke's sake.  
  
But before he could word his suspicion, Mara continued. "I'll see what I can find. You keep your ears open. This is the latest, we'll just have to deal with it. I know they'll roast Skywalker alive, but better him than me as he's got nothing to answer for. He's never gotten any trouble even with the Vader thing, he'll be fine."  
  
Karrde didn't share her enthusiasm. "He'll worry."  
  
Mara grinned. "Drop a hint then. To Leia, to someone."  
  
Karrde wasn't convinced. "He'll follow."  
  
Mara was quicker. "Leia won't let him. She'll need him in dealing with our beloved Fey'lya and Gavrisom too when the word gets out."  
  
"Remember Nirauan?" Karrde was persistant.  
  
"Oh shut it."  
  
Karrde smiled.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	8. 8 Eyes and ears

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Amarice walked silently out of Senator Gann's quarters. After a grueling day which had stretched itself to late night, she'd accompanied the Senator in her duties like a lachey - meetings, negotiations and endless hours of seemingly useless political chatter in corridors. Amarice had felt like a house plant with feet, utterly useless, but it was obvious that the Senator had wanted her around.  
  
She'd been asking her questions all day - about everything from history of the Order to her opinions on bacta trade, as if just to find out whether the Jedi where a news-wise ignorant lot or not. Amarice had answered to the best of her abilities, but with the inkling feeling that she was being played on. No wonder Master Skywalker had stepped to the side in the matter. If Amarice had been a Senator witha negative opinion on the Jedi, she'd have dealt with the matter seriously. Now as she'd been treated like a a friendly escort, so had the rest of the Order been - like a bunch of mindless idealists bowing to the politicians.  
  
She was more than surprised to find Organa Solo's droid waiting for her in the lobby.  
  
"Threepio, was it? You shouldn't have waited," Amarice told the droid, her heart softening.  
  
"I was more than glad to, Master Rieekan. I was given strict orders to see that you found where you were expected, and to offer my assistance during your duties if required."  
  
Amarice didn't quite know what to say. "Thank you, Threepio, but I won't be needing more help now. I know my way now."  
  
"Would this mean that your duties to Senator Gann have now expired?" the droid enquired politely.  
  
"No, not by a long chance. Looks like I'm going to be following her like a Dathomir ghost until she can make up her mind. And it sure doesn't look like she's even trying. It's like she's forgotten about it already. Thank the Republic the Senate doesn't return to work until the thirty-fourth."  
  
Coruscant's month had fifty days. One full circle on its orbit around the double Ayren stars of the Koornacht cluster took seventeen standard months. There were no seasons, and the urban, exhaust-fumed atmosphere would've hindered them into sinsignificance anyway. The air inside inhabited buildings was filtered, but the lowlife of the city - and there was plenty as far as Amarice knew - never seemed to be bothered by the thick and stale air.  
  
Amarice became embarrassed as she noticed herself complaining, but Threepio soon helped dissolve that feeling. There was something to the droid that was very confidence-inspiring. "I do hope this will not consume too much of your time. I can imagine - " The droid mused, emphasizing the word 'imagine' in such a humane way Amarice had to stiffen a laugh - "what a distraction this all should be to a Jedi Knight."  
  
They begun making their way towards the entrance hall.  
  
"Oh, I'm not a full Knight yet. I should be, I guess. But Master Skywalker disagrees."  
  
"It is in my experience that Master Luke often does things that inspire much doubt even in his fellow humans, but I have seen his decisions often ferment the desired outcome."  
  
"If only I knew what the outcome was." Amarice was slightly biased by the droid's use of Master Skywalker's first name. It was always strange to get a glimpse into the private life of the man Amarice had only known as a teacher of the highest authority and binding point of her life, connection to the Force.  
  
She knew Master Skywalker's whole family were Jedi - which was no wonder considering his relation to Darth Vader. Amarice had grown up with her father's stories of great battles, stories where Lord Vader always played the part of the greatest evil of all. She could not imagine what it was like to live with such a revelation that Master Skywalker had had when he'd found out who his father was. The shock must've been worse to him than his sister who had not yet embraced the Light Side Jedi Doctrine into similar extent and thus would not see the dualism of father and child as dramatically as Luke, who feared his father, but whose greatest fear had been the Dark Side.  
  
Master Skywalker had told of this to his students as a lesson of the power of the Dark Side. It was uncertain to Amarice whether either side was more powerful than the other - all she knew was that the Dark Side was easier to dabble with and more difficult to recognize. It hid itself in emotions not far from any thinking being's mind: anger, hatred, jealousy, vengeance, hunger for power.  
  
Master Skywalker had also told them of his own struggle with keeping on the right side, in terms that were rather abstract. Rumours flew, of course - as in any kind of school, the student's favorite pastime was to banter over their teacher's private lives, matters of love in particular. And Jaina and Jacen Solo rarely kept their mouths shut.  
  
Morning dawned as quickly as it always did on the governmental sector of Coruscant. Located almost on the Equator of the urban planet, it consisted of wide avenues, palaces from the Imperial era and Old Republic, the Emperor's Palace being the largest of them all. Still in its former glory, it now consisted mainly of administrative premises. The Council of the Republic held its meetings mostly in the adequate-sized former Throne Room. But there were also many military institutions housed in the building, along with a sizable amount of living quarters. Despite the fact that the Intergalactic Senate did not sit within its walls, in the minds of the denizens of the numerous system under its governance, the Imperial Palace indeed was the heart of soul of the Republic.  
  
And in its left wing, third window from the left in the fifth floor, as his chrono slowly ticked towards noon, Han Solo stirred. Head pounding - a banally usual after-effect of a Horn-thrown party - he left the warm comfort of his bed to find his wife.  
  
Leia was in the kitchen, datacards spread over the dinner table, an almost tortured look on her face.  
  
Han, still feeling rather disoriented, frowned at the bustling sounds coming from the corridors. Leia noticed him.  
  
"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "It's like she was never even born."  
  
"Who?" Han asked, absolutely oblivious of what she was talking about, but it sure sounded like trouble to him.  
  
Leia stared at him. "And where've you been? Outer Rim?" As if it wasn't enough that he had to handle this all. Leia knew Han was not to blame, but nevertheless the thought of having to explain this to someone who might not fully appreciate its political value was distressing.  
  
She calmed herself down. Lack of sleep and a high level of annoyance and worry were taking their toll on her. Han usually understood these things as well as anyone.  
  
"Sit down." Leia said calmly, poured him a glass of tea and piled away some of the datacards so that she could at least see Han from across the table.  
  
"When you decided to disappear with Chewie Karrde paid Luke a visit. And so did Fey'lya - to me. They had basically the same thing to say. Something's come up about Mara that's bound to cause a stir. Luke's probably pacing a hole in his floor, trying to think how we're going to handle this."  
  
Han put his cup away. "What is it then?" Leia tended to pad everything with a long prelude. She needed to be pushed a bit as usual. He'd rarely seen her so worked up before.  
  
Suddenly Leia nearly blushed, and Han cursed for his lack of Jedi abilities for he couldn't tell whether it was because of anger or embarrassment. "Someone's claiming Mara had more to do with the Emperor than what she's been telling everyone. Karrde had gotten hold of a file sent from Bastion - of all places - to Fey'lya - of all people, which basically had one thing to say - that Mara was his daughter. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Han poured the remains of his drink down the drainage and picked up one of the datacards. So Leia'd been reading Mara's NRI files. "So someone's trying to bluff."  
  
Leia was startled by his reasonable and determined reply. She herself hadn't been that adamant in her opinion. "Most likely."  
  
Han eyed him suspiciously. "Likely? You don't believe it's a hoax?"  
  
Leia gave up and mouthed up finally what had ben bothering her so long. "I just can't keep this conversation I once had with Mara out of my head. It was when she first came here with Ghent, after Myrkr."  
  
"When she told you she wanted to kill Luke?" Han had heard this before. Leia had been pretty rattled after the incident and it had showed.  
  
"Wanted - would, that's what she said. I know, I know, when I see her now it's not the same person, it's just Mara. It's like there were once two of them and the better one has come out of hiding only recently. She's changed and I know her now, but if even I sometimes think about these things, then everyone else will be prone to do so also."  
  
Leia was aware she was babbling, that this was just a detour of explaining what made her feel so furious, so helpless. After all, the bottom line in this struggle was that she loved both Luke and Mara to bits, and if she hadn't let Mara's past bother her much before, she wouldn't start now. After all, her own father hadn't exactly been a role model.  
  
"When you've spent your whole life fighting for the empire, the desire to keep every little shard of it out of your life will never go away," Han finished her sentence. Leia had told him that the conversation in question had made her realize that none of them were ever going to be safe - that before that the thought of Luke being in actual danger had never really crossed her mind. They were a family, all in a bubble that would never burst. Han said no more. He walked from one end of the table to the another, and surrounded Leia in a hug.  
  
"I don't hate anyone in particular, I just hate the empire. I hate talking about it, hate solving this kind of problems. It's different with a military conflict - it's more clear-cut. But things like that can stay in minds forever." Leia stiffened a tear.  
  
"It's just so unfair. After all Luke's done, after all that Mara's been through they should bother with this. Noone ever complained about us," Leia smiled through her wet eyes.  
  
"Hey -" Han replied in mock offense, "What's to complain in a smuggler who did the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs?"  
  
Then a thought occurred to him. An obvious one. "Well what does Mara say then?"  
  
Leia pulled off from his arms. "Good question. She left after Karrde had told Luke. Karrde had tried to get here before the files got to Fey'lya but he was too quick as usual. Mara found out about the same time as Luke."  
  
"At the party? Han asked, already knowing the answer. It was so like the Bothan to come gatecrashing. He silently cursed himself for being in the wrong place the previous evening. "Where'd she go them?"  
  
"An even better question."  
  
Han was surprised by her lack of information. "Luke's looking for her, right?"  
  
Leia grimaced. "I told him to stay here. We need him in the Senate when this gets out."  
  
Han didn't like this at all. He'd seen his brother-in-law Maraless on many occasions, and it usually drove everyone nearby into near insanity. But Leia did have a point. A realization dawned on him. "You want me to go? Mara wouldn't like it one bit, though."  
  
"I don't know. Just keep an eye on Luke, will you?"  
  
Han nodded, got dressed and went out in search of his brother-in law.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	9. 9 The return of the Sith

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
CHAPTER V:  
  
Stretching in the pilot's chair of the Starry Ice Mara braced herself for the awaiting whirl of traffic waiting below her in the midst of the wispy, pink clouds that more or less characterized the climate of the small planetshe was approaching.  
  
Ord Mantell. An old Outer Rim haven of smugglers, gamblers, and other sorts of cozy intergalactic scum that kept the planet's liberal banking system going. It was a no-questions-asked place, which had years earlier been one of the reason Mara herself had decided to stay for awhile and see what it had to offer. She had needed someplace discreet, off the central Imperial worlds and off Core, where she could idle around and make use of her sudden freedom. She had wanted to leave the Empire behind - the death of the Emperor had, to her, embodied the fall of the whole blasted thing.  
  
Mara smiled to herself, remembering how she'd felt them, just a slip of a girl with the mat suddenly pulled out from under her feet. She'd been begging for trouble, and a few scars still conmemorated numerous bar fights along with some flying injuries. She was lucky she hadn't gotten herself killed during the wild years, as she'd dubbed them. Most of them, excluding some stray months in other notorious spaceports, had been spent on Mantell, until an alarming encounter had sent her on the run again - this time to the farthest corner possible, Verrat.  
  
And she'd thought it was all in the past now.  
  
Mara slowed down to cruising speed. There was no aerial control - those who frequented on Mantell didn't want to be logged down.  
  
Karrde had understood her cause and lent her the ship she'd mostly piloted as his second in command. She knew the Starry Ice and appreciated its abilities, even though its low maneuverability excluded it from those ships she herself considered actually worth owning. She'd spent thousands of hours as a learner pilot flying TIEs during her Carida years, and after the agile little fighters most ships felt like steering a bantha. Her first ship aside from Imperial ones, the Hunter's Luck had been a good ship and now she owned a better one, the Jade's Fire, but it would've been too obvious to tag it along as it was very much traceable even on Ord Mantell. Her secret was safe with Karrde, and with some luck, she could be back on Coruscant in a matter of days.  
  
She'd tried to keep Luke out of her thoughts, and it had proven to be more difficult than ever. But she needed to focus, and his lonely moaning in her head wouldn't help things forward a bit. She felt his silent plea in her mind even then. It was constant, as if Skywalker didn't even sleep, as if he had some neverending holo rolling in his head. She wished Luke would concentrate on keeping things in shape on Coruscant, but knew in her heart that he'd be as preoccupied as she was.  
  
Luke Skywalker. The name both sent a wave of warmth through her very being, but also inspired her. Without him, his never-ending optimism and belief that there was good in everyone she'd be a whole lot different, and he'd probably be dead. She'd caught her so completely off guard with his then almost naive ignorance that she simply had to know more about him. And when she'd gotten started she'd learnt so much from him. And she'd become even more exhilarated at it became obvious that she, too, had something to teach him. Her skills on communication through the Force excelled his by a long shot and she knew techniques he'd never even heard of. Still, she was usually the student. The Emperor hadn't made her a fully fledged Force- user, only presented her with a very limited array of her belying abilities. Only those that he saw fit and considered useful, even severing some of those he considered utterly useless for his agent.  
  
But, aside from their relationship as Jedi Knights, she loved him and he loved her back. He'd, of course, had other relationship during their acquaintance, but Mara had always somehow felt that even when he was all over Callista, there had been more than a little something between them. It had always been so casual, so obvious, going beyond little love affairs. There was a bond between like nothing else in the Universe, a bond which tied them to each other as tightly as they were bound to the Force. With Luke Mara had finally understood the figure of speech about two halves combined.  
  
Her silent contemplation had helped her kill time during the beginning of the landing, but before long she had to painstakingly move her focus from Luke to her surroundings.  
  
She turned off the autopilot and seize the controls as a swarm of old Sienars with decoratively painted flanks raced past. Ord Mantell was home to an infamous race, the Blockade Runners' Derby, which took place on the other side of the planet - a side facing a cometary cloud orbiting nearby. It brought a lot of tourists and danger-seekers to the planet. Mara would probably have taken part back in her outlaw youth but she hadn't had a ship of her own.  
  
A battered, ancient A-wing scuttled past and Mara avoided collision with a quick Gadorean evasive flip. The G's glued her to her seat and some of her long-gone good mood returned. She had to be optimistic. This had to work - there had to be something here that would tell her once and for all the answer to the question she'd been asking herself as long as she could remember: who had she been before Palpatine had come along?  
  
She wasn't his daughter. She was almost certain she would've known it, guessed it somehow. Besides that she did have vague memories of life very different from being an Imperial. She'd never shared them with Luke and now hoped she had, as it would probably ease his worry, to have some solemn proof that this was just a rumour. The feelings she was getting from him through the Force were only worry, trust and above all, love. At least she could count on Luke to have reason on the matter.  
  
Reminding herself again to keep her thoughts on the life-threatening traffic of the busy spaceport, Mara took a course that took her near a suitably remote landing pad, and zipped up her jumpsuit.  
  
She had to get some proof of her origins - old memories just wouldn't suffice, not with Fey'lya pulling the reins.  
  
Bastion  
  
Admiral Pellaeon took his place at the head of the formation. It had been long since the last time he had to order a welcome such as this. Discreet but respectful. Indeed, it was as if had been only yesterday that he was welcoming the Emperor himself - only then he'd only been of much lower rank, standing in the side, eagerly wanting to catch even just a glimpse of the embodiment of their purpose - the head and heart of the Empire.  
  
When Thrawn had returned some of the glory had been brought back. Thrawn had taken these magnificent ceremonies for granted, had hardly noticed them.  
  
Pellaeon knew for certain that this guest would truly appreciate what he had to offer. The Imperial troops - or what was left of them - were scattered around the so-called Imperial space, which was no more than a few star cluster tightly in the cluster of the New Republic. The Imperial fleet had been reduced to a patron. As much as Pellaeon hoped for peace and aknowledged their chances slim, he wanted recognition. For despite a few Moffs and Vader who'd taken the Rebels for an incompetent, incoherent group of pests, Pellaeon had recognized their skills and their determination. They'd fought well and so had the Empire. He wanted if not else but recognition for this.  
  
And now they had a chance. A chance a part of which was now approaching Bastion's Spaceport's seventh hangar in an age-old but repaired and still magnificent-looking small Dreadnaught.  
  
The ship landed softly, only letting out a small hiss as the hangar doors were opened and a staircase lowered. Pellaeon stepped forward from the line and set to wait beside the stairs.  
  
First came two soldiers in plain uniforms without any identifying markings - they looked like any security personnel one could hire from any spaceport with a suitable amount of credits. After that, a sight which in its terrific familiarity warmed Pellaeon's heart. Even if they failed, he wanted to preserve this situation in his mind.  
  
A dark figure appeared from behind the wisps of vaporized water the Dreadnaught's engines were breathing out. Wearing a black cloak with blue stones decorating the seams and the hood, the Sith lord walked down the stairs. The cloak was perfectly covering - Pellaeon couldn't make out any features or shapes from under it. It was so long it gave an impression of gliding along the transparisteel hangar floor. The Sith paused next to Pellaeon. He hadn't been seen, only felt. Ghostly indeed.  
  
"Admiral."  
  
"Welcome, Master." As bitter as the word which in Pellaeon's mind was only reserved to someone long gone tasted, it came out easily. They began a walk towards the double doors leading to the Centre of Administration. Bastion was still an Imperial city, the crown jewel and heart of Pellaeon's forces and all that they represented. In his world administration mean tactics. This was a place of plotting, a place of maps on which formidable games with lives had been played for decades.  
  
"I take it Commander Isard has arrived as planned." It wasn't really a question.  
  
"She is waiting. This is a great day. "  
  
"Indeed."  
  
For a second Pellaeon thought he heard a hint of a smile in the Sith's voice. Perhaps he'd gone over the edge with his formal and maybe a little overt comment.  
  
"There are going to be a lot changes, Admiral. Old positions will be returned to those who deserve them. Useless etiquette along with useless old tactics will be done away with. I take it you are a man who does not fear change, Admiral?"  
  
Now this was new indeed. "That is quite right."  
  
The cloak's shuffling changed as they entered the entrance hall with floors made of noisy Kuatian marble. "Despite what you might think - " the tone changed to stern, "I do not judge you for your freshly original solution of making a peace treaty as many would have. That was a good example of our unpredictability to the Rebels. I regret that we can not yet make eye contact - Rebel Intelligence has grown in efficiency during the recent years and we cannot yet afford to take any risks."  
  
Pellaeon said nothing. Rebel spies had been always worth their pay - they'd even gotten hold of the Death Stars blueprints, a mistake from Vader that had costed too much.  
  
"Perhaps it would be righteous now to unveil the plan," The Sith began, "As soon as Commander Isard understands what is in her best interest we shall continue. First the Senate will fall in useless arguments over unimportant matters. I have foreseen this. Then we shall take on the Jedi. Their lines only have to be weakened, their numbers scattered."  
  
Pellaeon looked at the hood - as there was nothing more to look at in terms of facial features - satisfied, "Skywalker won't see it coming."  
  
"And he is not the only rebel in need of reminding of the true nature of things. I do hope we shall see the perish of Mara Jade. Isard shall correct her failure."  
  
Pellaeon smiled as he lead their small party to the conference rooms. Even though the Sith's figure of speech was as decorative as the forlorn Emperor's, the Lord certainly had a vast array of good ideas.  
  
Han strolled the corridors towards the Southwest wing where Luke had set up home years earlier and where Mara had more or less settled in during the months.  
  
Looking back to it, it had been almost telepathic that he'd been thinking about Mara the previous evening. Racking his brain, he tried to remember what had puzzled him. There had been something his nectar-incent brain had been too blurry to figure out. Something he'd decided to ask Mara about.  
  
And then he realized it. It hits harder than an asteroid, making him stop at his feet before he was even aware of what he was doing.  
  
It had been Mara's way of dance that had intrigued him. And now he remembered why. Turning on his heels he changed his course towards Lando's suite.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	10. 10 Smuggler memories

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
There was a knock on the door. Hard. Lando Calrissian kicked his spare blaster under the bed and threw a tohoga fruit onto the door contro pad. It opened with a squeal and a sound of pressure being released.  
  
He trailed back a few steps as Han Solo nearly stumbled in through the door. He'd been running by the looks of him.  
  
"Lando!" he managed to gasp out. Lando stood up to shut the door and pointed a chair to his friend.  
  
After Han had caught his breath he could explain his bursting in. "Remember Allia? From Ord Mantell?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa. What's this about?"  
  
Han reeled it in and begun again. "It was before the Bacta War after Endor. I had a bounty on my head-"  
  
Not exactly a useful clue when Han Solo was in question. "Which one was that again?" Lando enquired, baffled by his friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"You've heard about Mara, right?"  
  
As though that was any more useful. "Luke told me," Lando replied.  
  
Han was about to say something but changed his mind. "How is he?"  
  
"How'd you imagine?"  
  
"That bad, eh? Anyway, we had that load of Tholatin crystals that nearly cost me the Falcon."  
  
"Now I can follow. What about it?"  
  
"After we delievered in we had a drink. Still following?"  
  
Lando laughed. "And I'm supposed to remember a drink I had some fifteen years ago? Blasted, Han, where is this going?"  
  
"We stayed because there was a show worth seeing in that one bar in Tyrena II, the Rebel Dawn. A dancer. The one that gave poor ole Ethar's feathers some ruffling after he'd tried to lure her into some action?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"It was Mara."  
  
It was, again, Lando's turn to laugh. "You're joking, you old pirate."  
  
He wasn't. If, besides Leia of course, there had ever been a female creature he remembered for the rest of his days, it was Allia. She'd certainly been the strangest bar dancer he'd met in his lifetime. And he'd met many.  
  
It had been a relaxed evening in Tyrena II, the unofficial capital of Ord Mantell. They'd just shipped in and were celebrating with an endless round of drinks. It was the familiar feeling of calm before storm - especially for Han, who knew that Leia, with their wedding cake hardly even staled, would not be glad for the fact that he'd been due to return to Coruscant days ago. But the party couldn't be missed, and he wouldn't have gotten past Chewbacca in the matter anyway - feasts were a matter of principle to the wookiee who so rarely got to visit his family.  
  
Lando had been there along with others friends. How could he not remember? On the other hand, Lando wasn't Corellian.  
  
They always chose a bar with dancers, preferably below ground. Why change a good practice, even though you were married?  
  
The faint scent of illegal but popular substances was stuck in the furniture. Han could smell it even through the heavy whiff he got from his well-riped, carbonite-cooled, steaming liquor. Music had been playing the whole night, but with a suitably low volume for conversation. As Han noticed his chrono approaching twenty-two standard hours the crowd began to stir. Several humans and alien gathered next to one of several podiums placed between columns. It was the largest one.  
  
There was silence, and then loud applause and uninhibited cheering from the crowd, which had grown into a mob. Sweat smelled along with more alien odours as members of at least a dozen different species gathered to welcome the dancers.  
  
And in they came, arousing a complimentary estimate even from Chewbacca, whose taste usually excluded humans.  
  
The tone changed into a more serious one. The song was one Han had heard more times than he could count, but not in places like the present. The language was Selonian, the rhytm poundingly hypnotic and with reed pipes and cymbals giving out a melody which was neither happy nor sad, but intriguingly seductive.  
  
This was music Han had last heard as a youth, sneaking around the more unrespectable corners of his home town in Corellia. Music that filled every dark corner but without lightening them a bit. He'd heard it from briefly opened smuggler bars and memorized it, for to him the life of a smuggler was his utmost goal, free of all binding and dullness.  
  
There was a black, transparent veil, hanging from something on the stage. As the rhytm changed, accelerated into a heartbeat-fastening beat, the veil fell, revealing the masked face of a dancer. She wasn't dressed like the others, in a revealing set of lacy garments. Instead she wore wide and low- cut, hip-hugging pants with a thin, corset-like blue top. On her hips was a belt of small, round metal plates tied in a rope which gave a tingle as she moved.  
  
She danced barefoot which revealed her legs; again, strangely strong and muscled-looking for a dancer, with obvious vibroblade scars adorning them. This girl had seen some action. As she danced she often stood on her toes - also peculiar. Like the temple dancers of Kuat or some of the more cultured ones they schooled for the pleasure of the socialites in the Core Worlds.  
  
She danced like an acrobat, the movements of her hips outrageously inviting, every muscle taut - which also made a difference between her and the skinny other dancers. Every movement was calculated and executed like the slash of a vibroknife.  
  
But what was so significant about her was the look on her face. Like steel. She didn't dance for anyone except herself, ignored the brief touches, the leers. But what most burned itself into Han's memory was the fact that even though there was a grace to it all that only could be brought out with training, the moves were all from ancient Corellian dances, ones Han had seen his cousins practicing for weddings and other occasions where celebrating was required. She danced with experience and some classical dance schooling - Han could tell from the way she often stood on her toes. Corellia was a civilized world, but not as half as urbanized as Coruscant.  
  
Most of the human population where farmers - all industry was located outside the planet system in the orbit. They held onto their age-old traditions of song and dance, of hospitality and family.  
  
It had been long since Han had last been home.  
  
He sat and watched the dancer, mesmerized. Not by her cold beauty but the strange sadness in her and the perfection and automation of the dance of this obviously battle-trained woman. What else could the scars and the figure tell of?  
  
He stopped a waiter - a buzzing little droid, not very intelligent-looking, and asked about her. He was simply told that she was not taking any offers.  
  
It was time to use his connections. It wasn't his first trade run to Mantell, after all. He walked across the bar. The man he was looking for was engrossed in conversation a few feet away from the necessity doors - there were several of them, as hutts really needed more space than humans and, say, slightly different sort of facilities.  
  
He sat without permission but the owner of the bar, a sturdy Sullustani named K'a'Hut grinned like only a Sullustani could, his vast array of teeth scattered in different directions and his breath smelling foul.  
  
"Nice girl," he commented, a question directed at Han. "Allia's the name."  
  
He took a more serious approach. "Any chance of a chat with her?"  
  
The Sullustani laughed. "She'd collect your bounty, Solo."  
  
The alien accompanying him in the corner - a smuggler vaguely familiar to Han by the name Ethar, gurgled.  
  
The Sullustani pointed a limb at him. "He's already got himself an audience. I've got a bet on him he won't get out alive."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Just walked in and asked for a job. Doesn't appreciate it but gets attention aplenty. We've never had sales this good. But she's leaving."  
  
"Where?"  
  
The Sullustani shrugged, and drops of some unknown bodily substance were scattered onto his companion. "Who knows. We don't ask questions here, Solo. You shouldn't either."  
  
The dance continued, but the thick wad of smoke never revealed much of the dancer's face. Han tried to get closer but couldn't. She left the podium soon, and Han noticed Ethar scuttering into the back rooms after her. He soon returned, clutching his face. One tentacle was obviously severed by a blaster burn.  
  
What sort of dancer girls carried blasters?  
  
Mara, oblivious of her past being reeled over in Coruscant by two ex- smugglers, strode the streets of Tyrena II, not wanting to admit she was as good as lost. And worse, there was no sign of the one man she'd wanted to find.  
  
He'd been like her, one of those who'd abandoned the Empire after Palpatine's death. They hadn't made friends, just sort of looked out for each other, like two people in a similar situation would. It wasn't until he walked into their usual meeting place with three stormtroopers that she'd found out he'd worked right under Isard.  
  
She'd fled as it had been the only reasonable thing to do. Fled Mantell. She'd experienced Isard's hospitality once before, managed to escape from the power-hungry clutches of the Imperial Intelligence chief, and never meant to cross paths with her again. For Ysanne Isard definitely wasn't one of her favourite people.  
  
The man had known things about her part, or at least had hinted so more than once. He wouldn't be a willing helped, but Mara knew by experience what a few empty threats could do in ters of negotiation. Besides, it had been years ago. Information on her were no longer a good negotiation card. Time had passed, and hopefully she was off most death lists by now.  
  
She kept looking.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	11. 11 Reflections on the Force

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Looking back to it now, it was all logical. Mara had told Luke she'd worked as a dancer and mechanic before she'd landed a job in Karrde's organization. And that learning to dance had been a part of her Imperial upbringing. But the traditional part of it, the moves familiar to Han through seemingly ancient memories of childhood were of some other origin than the Emperor's court.  
  
Lando still looked sceptic. "That's nice, but how is this going to get things going for Mara now?"  
  
Han sighed. Lando could be so thick-skulled. Or maybe his own head was working faster than usually. "If she dances like a Corellian, what is she?"  
  
"A Corellian?" Lando asked back. Han was getting annoying.  
  
"And Palpatine was?"  
  
"I've no idea," Lando replied truthfully and wondering how his once equally self-sufficient man had suddenly become so well-informed.  
  
"Naboo. Which places the whole Inner Belt between them."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything. He could've given her off to be raised in Corellia. Besides, Mantellians are all of Corellian origin, remember? Who says she isn't from around there."  
  
"Noone is from Mantell." It was strange but seemed to be true. Noone really lived there, not for long, at least. "Besides, it doesn't make any sense. It wasn't as if Palpatine had a reason to hide his kids. It's a matter of too many coincidences. Luke and Mara both can't happen to have Siths as relatives. And they can't both have been hidden."  
  
"Think Fey'lya'll buy that reasoning? And Gavrisom?"  
  
"Not like this, not now. But we'll prove it." Han was determined. After all, did he have anything better to do? Had he ever had anything better to do than to see that the New Republic stayed up and running?  
  
"How?" Lando, ever so sceptic.  
  
"We're taking a little trip to the Bright Jewel Systems Cluster. Maybe we'll find Mara in the process."  
  
Lando sighed.  
  
CHAPTER VI:  
  
Luke had had a quiet evening. One of the quietest he could ever remember having. He'd lounged around, stuffing some forlorn clothes scattered on the floor into closets, prepared a meal from himself and wandered the long halls of the praxeum in search of a quiet enough place for meditation to no avail.  
  
It wasn't quite useless that he felt, just mildly frustrated and tired. He'd tried to get through the Mara all day, and her presence lingered in the Force like it always did, but Mara obviously didn't wish to address him. Luke could sense no anger nor disapproval in her withdrawal, and she wasn't in any kind of danger.  
  
Still, he wondered where she was. Obviously looking for answers in her own way. Luke understood her as he almost always had - he'd often left without a word himself.  
  
It troubled himself, of course - any given moment without Mara was a moment wasted. He could only hope that she would find what she needed. What they both needed.  
  
Leia was right about his staying on Coruscant. Gavrisom had sent him a brief message, calling him in for 'conversation'. No Council meetings yet. Perhaps they'd been a little too jumpy, Luke reasoned.  
  
He truly enjoyed seeing the new order grow and his niece and nephews achieve the peak of their abilities, but more youngters unfortunately meant more liveliness, just as Luke had begun to understand Master Kenobi's yearning for quiet. Luke knew from the Holocron that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a model student, with the right state of mind - peaceful, thougtful and patient. Luke himself had been so much more lively - even so that Yoda had nearly refused to teach him.  
  
In his late teens during the rise of the rebellion he would've gotten rid of any troubling feelings bu plunging into action, but as losses became deeper and running gauntlet around the galaxy just wouldn't work anymore, he'd learned to appreciate quiet time.  
  
It had been sometime after Callista that his meditation had reached what Mara had called a 'worrying' level. What Mara had meant that he was wallowing in his martyrdom.  
  
She'd been exaggerating slightly. Mostly he just liked it because it helped him stretch out to the Force, and because it was a good way to pass time. Not all actions of the Jedi were benefit-inducing to the galaxy.  
  
He'd also gotten to see Ghent and asked him to do a search in the libraries for Mara. He'd done it already of course, on Leia's and some others' behalf, but after witnessing the mood Luke was in he had simply nodded and did as asked. He'd offered Luke the usual NRI files - there wasn't much to find about Mara, anyway, but he had refused after deciding he had no right.  
  
Luke could also guess he was taking the matter a whole lot more lightly than the rest of the galaxy, and even Leia - he really didn't care one way or another. The truth, whatever it be, would not change his opinion of Mara. After all, she'd first wanted to kill him. Family relations to whoever were a much lighter disturbance in comparison. And neither to Luke played any role in his plans to marry her.  
  
He'd returned to the praxeum and let himself into the empty assembly hall. There were still students walking around, and Luke had exchanged a few words with Tionne who'd been ushering a group of juniors into her usual place of teaching: the libraries. Luke valued Tionne as both student and teacher - what she lacked in Force awareness she made up to with her desire to teach and learn of the history and the teachings of the Jedi.  
  
Now he sat, deep in meditation. He felt the Force flow steadily through him, and for a moment the whole glaxy felt at easy, everything in its right place. He sensed Leia - talking to Jaina and Anakin who were like two bright stars in a black sky, their presences even stronger than Leia's. He felt his students and other Jedi in the praxeum, a haven of positivity in the otherwise melangent Coruscant.  
  
Mara was still there, too. Slightly restless but safe.  
  
Then Luke a presence moving in his vicinity. He opened his awareness slightly, probing the person approaching. He remembered leaving the door open.  
  
'Master Skywalker?' came a question into his head and he recognized the inquirer. Amarice. He retreated from the silence back into reality. "Evening," he smiled. Amarice sat down next to him. "How are you doing?"  
  
Amarice stiffened a yawn, embarrassed that she was perhaps sending a message to his Master that she was bored - something the Jedi in her opinion never should be. But the only thing emanating from Master Skywalker was interest and encouragement. "Tired, I guess. Still, that Senator's a smaller pain than we might've thought."  
  
Luke smiled. "Is that what your instincts tell you?"  
  
Amarice shook her head. "It's strange - she seems to have absolutely no personal feelings towards the issue - the Jedi, I mean. I can't read her at all. She doesn't seem too interested but at the same time she asks pretty nasty questions."  
  
"For instance?"  
  
"Like if the Jedi were given absolute power would we use it to enforce belief in the Force."  
  
Luke didn't answer. An odd question indeed, but not an unusual one coming from a non-Force-sensitive. Still, if the Senator was so preoccupied with the Jedi issue, why hadn't she educated herself beyond this? "Maybe she meant to ask if we wish to make everyone Jedi."  
  
Amarice thought about it. "I don't know. I just answered the best I could. I told her the Jedi are protectors who do not want to enfroce their lifestyle on anyone. I told her it's a calling that has its prices, even so that not all would choose it again, given the choice."  
  
Luke noticed her sad tone. It wasn't a wrong thing to say, but troubling coming from a student.  
  
Jedidom meant giving up a lot of things - even more so during the time of the Old Republic, and Luke was still trying to shape the boundaries inside a which a Jedi was to function. He'd done away with celibacy, obviously. And he did accept students who'd joined the Jedi on their own, during their adult lives and not through some youth program. His students were dedicated and he liked to think it was because they'd tasted ordinary life like he had, and chosen to be Jedi anyway.  
  
"Would you choose to be a Jedi if you could make the choice again, Master Skywalker?" Amarice had noticed his silence, perhaps sensed that he agreed at least in part, but the question was daring, impolite even.  
  
"Would you, Amarice?" he decided to evade by countering. He could've answered but this was hardly an issue that should have been discussed with a student.  
  
"I don't know. Ask me in a few years again, Master." Her reply made him smile. A wise answer, indeed. A Jedi could never totally stiffen his or her inner turmoil.  
  
His answer would've been that he would have gladly said yes again. In his youth his decision had been hasty, pushed by the tragedy of the death of his Uncle and Aunt, and he'd hardly had a choice, but it had been the right one. A way of much pain, yes, but without it he would not be where he was now.  
  
And without it he wouldn't be with Mara.  
  
Lando shivered in his seat as the Falcon took another almost fatal curve. Near the beginning of the Derby season Ord Mantell's sky was filled with some improved old fighters; mostly X- and A-wings along with Headhunters and even a few trimmed TIEs as fans of the races crowded into the small planet's atmosphere, if not to take part but to enjoy the thrill of watching the race from the orbit instead of the casino Holocams.  
  
"Watch that Sienar -" Lando began, and the Falcon dropped height so dramatically he was nearly knocked off his seat.  
  
"What I'd give for a beacon," Han muttered under his breath. He'd landed on Mantell more times than he could care to count and it still proved tricky - like evading asteroids in a comet cloud, asteroids that all had a mind of their own and excitement as their middle name.  
  
The landed in a few minutes. Han guided the slightly battered Falcon into a larger hangar outside the city - neither of them felt like facing intercity traffic - the entrance had been bad enough.  
  
What was more, they both knew many of the passing ships to be loaded with weaponry. Many businesses on Mantell got most of their annual unofficial turnover from ammunition trade as Ord Mantell had a long history of supplying for a neighbouring planet, Anobis which had been the playground for civil wars for generations. A collision with a therm-grenade-carrying ship would not have been a pretty sight.  
  
They shut off the navicomputer, loaded their blasters, answered Chewbacca as he called to ask them to pick him up sometime in the next four days from Kashyyk, and then sent down the ramp.  
  
Lando locked up the ship and Han went out to check for possible damage.  
  
The Begaria Spaceport was a smuggler's heaven - no logs, no personnel except for an old Sukarian who was more interested in the Derby than incoming ships. It was also not very well advertised. Han and Lando had used it numerous times before - it had once been their primary port on the edge of the Unknown Regions. They were usually the only customers.  
  
That was why Han was very surprised to notice another ship parked in darkness in the next hangar. He decided to take a look. Lando walked out of the Falcon and set the ramp away. Han gestured to him and they snuck closer to the other hangar.  
  
Lando went to read the name in the side. "Han, take a look at this. It's the Starry Ice. Coincidence of no coincidence?"  
  
"What would Karrde be doing here?"  
  
"Isn't Tendra usually the one in charge of the Ice? Maybe she's on one of her usual jaunts."  
  
Lando scratched his shoulder. "It's getting dark. There's no point in going to Tyrena this late. Maybe we should sleep on it."  
  
"And wait for Karrde or Tendra? I wouldn't mind seeing her for a change and I never even got to have a word with Karrde yesterday."  
  
Satisfied with their plan, they called up Leia, telling her where they were but nothing much of the reason for their departure in case Han's memories all proved to be invalid.  
  
Leia was worried as she always was, but seemed satisfied after she'd decided that Han and Lando were probably just visiting some friends along with doing some usual business.  
  
After Leia said goodnight and cut off, Han and Lando decided to spend some time making sure Falcon's systems were running - you never knew when you had to make for a quick escape.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	12. 12 Comrades

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Mara finished her wine and portion of vegetable pie and felt relieved to get out of the restaurant. The small moon of HT-12 was rising and the streets of Tyrena II were beginning to fill with lowlifers looking for trouble.  
  
She paid, left a tip, slid out of her table, and disappeared into the rainy night. Mantell's characteristic pink clouds could be an adorable sight, but they sure gave nasty, chilly downpours of rain.  
  
Wrapping her coat tighter around her and cursing her non-waterproof flight suit she decided for a cab, which meant a cold ride in a battered landspeeder with some old cripple for a smuggler - cab driver was the only profession really open for those who'd lost both their money and limbs in the Derby and were forced to stay on Mantell. It would still beat walking.  
  
A good thirty standard minutes later Mara walked into the hangar, noticing the old watchman sleeping in his post. She was about to enter the hangar, when she heard footsteps nearby. Her hand flying to her blaster holster and pulling out the weapon, she peaked into the dark hangar. From underneath the Ice she could spot two pairs of boot-clad feet. She'd have to be quick, It wasn't as if she couldn't handle two at the same time, she just hated working in pitch dark. The port didn't have much lighting for obvious reasons closely connected with the line of business usually conducted by the ships using it.  
  
She walked as quietly as she could to the tailside of the Ice. The two unidentified beings stood between hers and another ship she could not see properly in the darkness.  
  
Mara crept along the middle wall until she was only a few feet away from the two. They stood, inspecting a crack or something else in the side of their ship.  
  
Mara lept out, knocking the taller one down with a kick, and trying to grab hold of the slightly shorter one's neck, her blaster ready. When he turned, startled, recognition took only a split parsek.  
  
Mara nearly dropped her blaster. "Solo?"  
  
Han Solo stared at her, still pressed against the - of course, Millennium Falcon by Mara's right arm, eyes wide. "Mara?"  
  
Someone coughed at their feet and they both looked down.  
  
Mara was on her knees in a second, helping Lando back up again. "Oh blazes, Lando, I'm sorry, I -"  
  
Lando padded dust off his pants and decided nothing was broken. Mara had a nasty sweep when it got to it. "No problem," he replied dryly.  
  
"Sith. You two just had to keep so quiet, didn't you?" she accused, obviously slightly rattled for nearly pulling the trigger.  
  
"And it's not as if you go around tackling innocent bystanders?" Han winked, and received an almost deserved elbow nudge into his midriff.  
  
"I'm just being careful. It's so prijgin dark in here. And don't even mention smuggling, I had no idea anybody except for Karrde's fold used this place," she warned Lando who was obviously about to open his mouth.  
  
He did, anyway. "I was only about to ask what you were doing here with the Ice."  
  
"Business," Mara replied sternly. "What about you? Not tourists I assume, not with the amount of trouble you've had on Mantell."  
  
Han had to admit Mara was well informed. Probably due to Karrde. "Looking for you, actually."  
  
Lando decided to spill the beans. "The ladies' man here had a bit of an epiphany this morning."  
  
The look on Mara's face demanded for explanation, so they retreated into the Falcon and cracked open a few ales. Mara broke the ice by telling them of her Mantell history, and Han told of what he'd realized earlier. Mara was interested, but mostly evasive.  
  
"I'd never have guessed. Small galaxy, eh?" she said after an awkward silence. Unexpectedly, Han grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Listen, I don't mean to embarrass you or anything. I know Luke knows you've worked as a dancer, and it's not anything anyone would hold against you. And there's more to it than that."  
  
"Mm?" Mara drank down her ale. Lando did the same.  
  
"You dance like a Corellian," Han simply said, and the look of puzzlement and disbelief made Lando laugh.  
  
"He's had it all figured out," Lando said, grinning and pointing at Han, "Soon he'll claim you as a long-lost sister."  
  
"And how's this going to be any use?"  
  
"Well, isn't that what you've been trying to find out, where you're from?" Lando asked.  
  
Mara didn't reply. It wasn't exactly that simple. "This man I've been trying to find, I know I could trace him from elsewhere, but I never knew his full name. Only rank. Nationality would help - if what you're saying is a plausible possibility than I might find his with this."  
  
"Trace him from where?" Han asked. As Mara had found nothing on Mantell, it was more than logical for her to move on.  
  
Mara swallowed. "Bastion."H  
  
Pellaeon marveled at the sight spreading from below his feet as he stood in the balcony. Lights were being lit in the city of Bastion on the similarly named planet.  
  
Thousands of stormtroopers, task leaders and other personnel were swarming onto the permacrete streets of the main standpoint, ready to be unleashed towards the self-proclaimed new government.  
  
Some of them would stay on Bastion as the former Imperial military capital could at no times be left unguarded. Families of soldiers would stay, requiring at least a basic Airguard staffing. Pellaeon knew they'd hit hard, but so would the rebels.  
  
The Sith had left long since, obviously chuckling with delight as Pellaeon's fellow commander had very quickly and agreeably countered the Lord's points with understanding and acceptance.  
  
A shadow set itself behind him in the dim light casting from the conference room. Pellaeon turned. It was Isard, who ever so briefly touched the Admiral's arm as she pushed past him to the edge to view the troops as well.  
  
"Ready at least," he commented, more bacuse he had little to say than from a desire to word his pride. They had achieved nothing yet.  
  
"You just never take a break, don't you?" Ysanne Isard asked. Her statement seemed parallel considering her taste of dress - she never seemed to give up her uniform. Pellaeon did not complain - the tight grey suit admired her figure more than it hid it.  
  
"When I can I do." The sun had set, and anyone unfamiliar with Bastion would have expected a moon or two to rise but there weren't any. Darkness embraced the grey towers. They were beauty in the architecture and layout of Bastion, but only visible to those who knew enough to appreciate the almost gone power hidden in the military outpost. Bastion wasn't an ubiqtorate base like Haegr or Yaga Minor - those usually acted as real-time command centres, but a place for contemplation, for strategy. In the late years it had also become a place of retreat.  
  
Years that would hopefully now come to an end, giving way to a reclaim of glory.  
  
"I'm just glad you're handling the Jedi."  
  
"And the Sith, you mean?" Isard asked, fingering a lock of her hair.  
  
Pellaeon nodded. "They're an annoying lot, aren't they?"  
  
Ysanne Isard laughed heartily. "Effective and authoritative, good ruling material, but yes, overtly dramatical and annoying. It's just bowing at every turn. For Palpatine's sake it has to be said that he was always more reasonable than Vader, for instance."  
  
Pellaeon gazed at the slender woman standing next to her. Who'd have guessed that she of all people would seize her dreams of control over the galaxy at such a desperate date for the Empire. Pellaeon just hoped it would last. Isard wouldn't quite be Emperor, but something similar to Vader's position would suffice more than well. Unless Isard had bigger plans. Pellaeon just hoped she'd realized that the Sith was going to prove a problem if the situation came to a duel.  
  
"I just hope I'll be let to handle the practicalities like Vader did," Isard mused, lost in dreams of greatness.  
  
Pellaeon knew his place, knew that being in command of an army was where he fared best. He'd always believed that such abilities as Isard had were a burden to bear as they always brought ambition with them. Being a good commander was far easier than pursuing for power. Pellaeon was quite contempt with his part of the bargain.  
  
Isard smiled at him with her grey eyes and he reciprocated. Yes, he was quite contempt with his part.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	13. 13 Enemies of the Jedi

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
"Bastion?" Han asked in disbelief. His own experiences of the place were less than uplifting. There was the peace treaty, but still. The place couldn't have lost in atmospheric charm.  
  
Lando was equally disbelieving. "It would be easier for any other, but someone will likely recognize you, won't they?"  
  
Mara nodded sadly. "I'll just have to be careful."  
  
Vast understatement of the situation. "Isn't Isard still hanging around in there?" Han asked. He knew of what had happened after Mara had failed to take out Luke on Jabba's barge. She'd gone on the run and gotten captured by Isard, head of Imperial Intelligence, under suspicion for treason - for letting Luke go, as if it had been down to her and not Luke's survival skills.  
  
Mara shrugged. "I've handled her before."  
  
"Stang you have," Han replied, anger creeping into his voice. He wouldn't let her do this, least of all for Luke's sake. Even a brief hint of his soon-to-be-wife traipsing into Imperial territory would send him flinging across the galaxy after her. And then they'd have to Jedi to save and haul home on the Falcon. And neither Han nor Lando were feeling up to another jaunt in Imperial space.  
  
Mara cursed her luck. First there was the Emperor watching her every move, and now the whole Solo-Skywalker clan was patronizing her. This had better stop. "And what's it to you then? It's not as if your neck's in line here, Solo," she snarled as best as she could.  
  
Lando twingled his ale bottle in his hand. "We'll go," he said, letting the exclamation roll off his tongue slowly enough for him to be sure of what he was saying. Han stared at him.  
  
"Oh come on, Han, you'd say it yourself if I didn't. We've been there before and Mara's an unlikely candidate for getting in and out without trouble."  
  
Mara turned red. Oh she'd give them trouble alright. "You boys sure don't have a lot to do these days, do you?" she commented, throwing her bottle into what at least looked like a trash can and not some droid. Aided by the Force, it gave a satisfying breaking noise as it hid the bottom of the can.  
  
Han leaned in on her from across the table. "I'm sure you're not looking forward to it that much. Besides, there's a certain someone on Coruscant who'd be just overjoyed to see you."  
  
"Jacen?" Mara joked, smirking, her anger subsiding. Not Jacen but a relative of his alright. Mara shook her head in resignation. Then she sterned her tone, waving a finger at the two ex-smugglers seated across the table. "Alright, but I give you a fair warning; I'll wring both of yours necks if you don't comm me right at the instance if and when you find something."  
  
There was no doubt in Lando's mind whether she would or not. "Promise."  
  
Han said nothing; he knew better than to start a quarrel with his soon-to- be sister-in-law. Only Luke could possibly win. And perhaps Threepio. The droid was more persistant than a sack of Corellian-made hyperdrives.  
  
Enough said, Mara left for the Ice, and set in coordinates for the long flight to Coruscant. With any luck Han and Lando would reach Bastion in just a few hours, it being along the Hydian starway as well as Mantell.  
  
Soon stars became starlines as Mara jumped into hyperspace.  
  
President Ponc Gavrisom wasn't suprised that Luke Skywalker refused his offer for a drink. Seated at his office, the Jedi Master seemed unusually edgy and out-of-place.  
  
"Master Skywalker, I am sorry that this would come up at such a time."  
  
"Can't be helped," Luke sighed. Gavrisom had always been in careful support of Leia, and his abilities as president had seldom been questioned. Luke just hoped that this matter would be handled with the same delicacy as what had so far characterized the President's period of office.  
  
"The question is, will there be proof that indicates this to be false before I am forced to rule for a vote of confidence for being on Captain Jade's side."  
  
This honest and daring statement was a surprise to Luke. "You will back us up?"  
  
Gavrisom's expression was grim in general but his eyes were friendly. "Insofar I have seen nothing to indicate that this union would be an incentive for troubles concerning the Republic. Instead, I see it as a final closure for the atrocities of war."  
  
Luke agreed. "Leia once joked we had a lot of symbolic value."  
  
Gavrisom smiled in his polite way. "It is no posture to say so. You cannot be asked to encourage this, but it will be a media event. Not very unlike High Councilor Organa Solo's marriage which was in its time a jubilee for the role of smugglers in the fall of the Empire. On a larger scale, though."  
  
When had he become such a celebrity? Luke wondered. Probably the same time as the bounties on his head became a dramatic rise in numbers after Endor. Many legitimate or otherwise businessmen who'd delivered to the Empire had been less than exhilarated when their biggest customer suddenly vanished literally to thin air. Most of it, anyway.  
  
Amarice raised her chin, wanting to look as confident as possible, trying to conceal her boredom as he walked into Senator Gann's offices. The weekend had done much good in terms of regathering of energy, but it did not lessen her chagrin at not studying but keeping company to someone hostile to the cause she believed in.  
  
The same dullness she always felt there returned. Gann was seeted at her desk, nose wrapped up in datacards. Amarice gazed out of the window. It was eight standard hours and traffic was heavy. A stray speeder made its ways across the Senate avenue garden, obviously taking an illegal detour. Amarice shifted her attention back to the Senator.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning indeed, Jedi." It should've been a snarl judging by the words but the tone belonged to just a neutral greeting.  
  
The Senator's composed aura had begun to trouble Amarice. She couldn't quite read her in the Force either. She was there, but either there were heavy barriers or she was just as unsensitive to it as anyone could. By Amarice's judgment the sensation was more of unsensitiveness than anything more alerting. A good explanation for her ignorant questions.  
  
"The Council has agreed on a meeting sooner than I thought - for the day after tomorrow. I shall be needing only some more information prior to. You've been helpful, thank you." The usually present teasing tone was gone. Now there was determination.  
  
A meeting? Master Skywalker would surely have informed Amarice of it. Or maybe it was because he didn't know either. Th Senate had indeed smelled blood, judging by the conversations she'd gotten to hear when accompanying Gann, and Senator Borsk Fey'lya was at the lead, but no official lines of fire had been formed yet as far as she knew.  
  
Amarice sat down without prompting. The Senate spared her a look and went straight into business. "How do the Jedi perceive other Force users?"  
  
Amarice took a momewnt, and then answered. "The Dathomiri witches really aren't that different - some of them are now Masters in the Order. The Jensaarai exist separately, but they regard Master Skywalker's skills and have been wanting to learn from him as far as I know. The Dark Side isn't really strong enough today to pose a threat."  
  
"It isn't, is it?" The Senator offered eagerly. A strange reaction. Amarice still couldn't read it, but there was something to it. Or maybe she was just seeing what wasn't there - his subcounscious trying to make this conversation more intriguing than it really was.  
  
"There have been some Dark Side Force users in the past users and it won't go away entirely, of course, but no, at the moment I don't think the Jedi have any counterparts in terms of Force-users. Not with the Sith extinct."  
  
"And they were once enemies of the Jedi?" Gann seemed puzzled.  
  
"They wanted to wipe us out," Amarice revealed, "And nearly did if it wasn't for Master Skywalker, who then wiped them out."  
  
"Quite a man, is he not?" There was only awe in the Senator's voice. She then returned to her duties, asking Amarice to stack some datacards into filing cabinets. She did as asked, lost in contemplation, trying to stiffen a yawn.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	14. 14 The ghosts of Dagobah

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
CHAPTER VII:  
  
The comm rattled and Mara pressed the on button in an instant. "Solo?" she gasped into the receiver.  
  
"Sure as Kessel."  
  
Mara cheered silently. She hadn't gotten as far as Bilbringi space in the eight hours passed. Solo and Lando had been quick.  
  
"Got any news for me?" Mara switched back to autopilot after making sure she had punched in the right final coordinates. She didn't want to collide with some rock.  
  
"You bet," came Lando's voice on the relay. "First of all, this chap of yours disappeared some twenty years ago." His tone did not transmit the grim nature of the message.  
  
"Great," Mara punched the control board in frustration.  
  
"Wait," came Solo's voice, dripping with what seemed to Mara as unnecessary excitement, "There's much more."  
  
"He indeed was a Corellian. He disappeared three years after Endor, in the Elrood section. He was in the lead of an Intelligence task force sent out to fight down Luke - of all people - they'd dug out some old log stating that his X-wing had once been recorded flying several times in and out of the planet Dagobah."  
  
"Dagobah? Isn't that where Luke trained?" Mara asked. Now this was an interesting turn indeed.  
  
Solo seemed to wonder for a minute. "Must've been. He disappeared somewhere in the system - it's a bit of a wildland down there according to Luke. Maybe there's something to it."  
  
Finding an age-old pile of Imperial bones was hardly a major clue but it was the best she had.  
  
"Thanks, you two. Where are you now? Any trouble?"  
  
Lando coughed into the comm and Mara grimaced. The manners. "Still on Bastion. No prob, it's awfully quiet here. The treaty's obviously made a difference. The city seems almost half-empty."  
  
It didn't sound like the Imperial capital Mara had once known. "Maybe they finally got tired of the kraythole and set out to find alternative careers." At least she could hope so, even if it didn't fit the picture in her head. It had been long since the days of the Empire, she reminded herself. "Still, I wouldn't advice you to stick around."  
  
"We'll restock and then call up Leia. Also, one of Falcon's shields is acting up. We'll do some repairs and then head our way."  
  
Mara gritted her teeth. "Just don't get too comfortable in there." If Han Solo could walk into Bastion's libraries without being noticed or cared about, it could also mean the Imperials had more important business taking up their time.  
  
"We'll see you on Coruscant, then? After you've checked this up?" Lando offered.  
  
Mara answered yes, and after another curt warning to get out of Bastion, she pulled the Ice out of hyperspace and changed the coordinates again for the Dagobah system.  
  
Pellaeon met up with Isard aboard the Judicator, still docked safely in military portal three. She was seeted at the command center, fingering the comm relay. "Come take a look at this," she said, tapping her finger at a datascreen. "I was alerted to this by a captain who was supposed to lead the Invids out. One of their dockyards was unexpectedly in use, and when they checked incoming areal logs they found something that could prove very useful."  
  
The Admiral ran his finger down the line of ships logged in the comp. Then his face spread in a wide smile. "The Millennium Falcon."  
  
Isard tapped the comm switch with her finger. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't," she joked.  
  
Pellaeon simply nodded, anticipating.  
  
Isard sat back down and pushed the comm switch. "All airborne units in sector eighteen. We've got unwelcomed visitors. Generals Solo and Calrissian aboard the ship Millennium Falcon. Seize after takeoff and bring aboard the Judicator for questioning. " She changed channel and clicked the switch again, this time her tone slightly different. "Destroyers Besiege and Coercive, permission to takeoff for rendezvous point."  
  
She saluted Pellaeon and left the Star Destroyer for the headquarters before it took off with most of the fleet. War was not her cup of tea. Strategy and dominance were.  
  
Dagobah. Mara had never been there, but Luke had told her about his Master who had once lived there - Master Yoda. During their most intense linking Mara had seen a few of Luke's memories of the tiny creature with one of the greatest Force abilities ever. All that Luke's mind contained of him were surrounded with a feeling of trust, respect and warmth.  
  
But Dagobah was another thing. Luke had hated it - the swampy gutter, as he'd once referred to it. Mara now understood why after maneuvering the Ice through its atmosphere, cursing the thick wisps of smoke and methane that nearly blinded her sensor array. Somehow she managed to touch solid ground in the south without colliding into any of the old-looking, tangy trees. She'd chosen south because the sensors had shown many traces of ships on the planet surface and the largest one had been located near the sector she set her landing vector. The terrain in the south seemed also less tree- covered.  
  
But less was just a relative term. The trees were everywhere anyway.  
  
She set down the ramp and wandered out. The air was thick with a stale aroma, like the whole planet was decaying under her feet. There were pools of murky water everywhere, strange sounds making their way to the surface from the larger ones. Occasionally a wave rippled the algae-covered surface. Reptilian gurgling sounds replaced birdsong.  
  
It wasn't cold but the humid air moisturized Mara's overalls, making her shiver. She stood for a moment, taking in her surroundings, clipped on her lightsaber, and decided to take a walk. It was unlikely she'd find anything, not the very moment, the least, so if she could make use of her time to getting accustomed to the place, it wouldn't be time wasted.  
  
She walked around a what seemed a small lake nearby and returned to the vicinity of her ship as it became darker. It was never day on Dagobah - the planet was far from its harbouring star and the thick vegetation devoured most of the light anyway.  
  
It was an eerie place - no habitation, well, except for those creatures causing the waves in the swamps. Darkness brought more noise - there were obviously some small nightly predators at work. Mara could sense their dinner first scuttling away in terror and then disappearing from the Force as they died in the claws of their pursuers.  
  
And the Force was everywhere. Mara could not build such a barrier that would've blocked it all out. The planet was swarming with life. It filled Mara's entire awareness, thousands of creatures existing side by side. It reminded beautifully what the Force was about - life itself, life that bound together all beings. Mara surrendered to it and allowed herself to be a part of it.  
  
For a brief moment she thought of Callista and somehow understood her choice, even if she wanted to give the woman a good kicking for the way she'd made it. Being blocked out from the Force would have been more than blindness. Mara was unsure whether she herself could've handled it better than Callista. Or maybe 'handle' was the wrong word. 'Survived' would have described it more aptly.  
  
Suddenly she felt something. Her hand flying to her lightsabre, she concentrated more carefully.  
  
There had been a brief change in the Force. It hadn't been strong enough to call a tremor rather than a faint tingling. Mara relaxed as she sensed no danger. The change continued and Mara realized it was coming from someone using the Force rather than from the Force itself.  
  
Then there was a presence. It was not like the presences of ordinary humans and aliens, nor was it a Jedi. It was something that consisted of the Force itself, a concentration of it that had a mind of its own.  
  
And suddenly it was right behind her. Mara jumped up and turned.  
  
Slowly and quietly, a blue shine began emanating from a nearby tree, and suddenly there was someone sitting on a thick branch near the ground.  
  
Mara swallowed as she realized her throat was dry. Still no danger, even though her reason told her to slice first and then ask questions. But the feeling she got from the Force did not sanction such actions.  
  
Mara blinked. The someone was a small creature with large ears, an accepting smile and wide brown robes hiding three-toed paws. She'd seen him before, and the faint blue light surrounding his almost transparent features did add to the ease of recognition.  
  
"Master Yoda?" Mara gasped.  
  
The creature slid off the branch and stood on the mossy ground. "Welcome, Mara Jade."  
  
Mara sat down on a stone. The creature seemed to chuckle. "Startle you did I not?"  
  
"You did, actually," Mara replied, "But not for long."  
  
"Startle I did Luke too," Master Yoda replied and seemed to be lost in some amusing memory Mara could not share.  
  
Mara didn't quite know what to say. Had it been her who had summoned this visit, or this Force-filled place? She decided for the business approach, hoping that Luke would've taken the time to teach her some etiquette on dealing with deceased Jedi Masters. "Master Yoda, I'm looking for a ship that probably crashed here sometime after the Emperor died."  
  
"One I became with the Force long before that," Master Yoda replied, downing Mara's spirits, but continued, "But a ship there was. Imperials."  
  
Mara raised her head, hope growing. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
Yoda nodded sadly towards the small lake. "Fly as well as Luke did they not."  
  
Mara, suddenly irritated beyond words, kicked a rock which disappeared into the murky waters on her left. This was going nowhere.  
  
Ignoring the Jedi Master once and for all, she slumped back on the rock, hopelessness taking over. She buried her head in her hands. Yoda said nothing, just stood, leaning on his cane.  
  
After a few moments Mara gathered herself and decided to make the best of the situation. "Was it here that you taught Luke, Master Yoda?"  
  
"Here it was." The old face crinkled in pride. "Good student he was. Impatient and young, but strong the Force is in him."  
  
Mara nodded silently.  
  
"And strong is the Force in you as well, Mara Jade."  
  
"Why do you say that?" She wasn't in the mood for compliments.  
  
"Wisely has Skywalker chosen, more wisely than his father."  
  
"How can you say that?" Mara blurted out, "As if I'm not the riskiest of choices for him."  
  
"Easy options rarely the right are, Mara Jade. Easy is the Dark Side, easy the choice to pursue power instead of protecting it." His voice was calm and somehow soothing.  
  
"Much doubt I sense in you," Yoda continued gently and Mara felt his presence stretch to the edges of her own awareness. It was like a wisp of cloud floating at the edge of her mind. "Fear that not enough you are. That Luke not will see in you what see in others he did."  
  
Tears filled Mara's eyes. Trust a Jedi Master to voice what she couldn't.  
  
"His heart have you seen. See there doubt did you? Suspicion of your love, your allegiance, the side chosen by you?" Yoda asked her.  
  
Mara wiped her eyes, hating the fact that her voice would sound pathetic. "No." It was the truth. She'd never doubted Luke's belief in her. Or the depth of his love.  
  
"I just fear that this will never be over, that we have to fight our way until the day we die. I don't want to make his life any more difficult than it already is by making him carry what I have to. He's had his own past to dealt with, I don't want to make him put up with mine as well," she explained, and Master Yoda listened. Then he scuttled closer. Mara could now see him more clearly. He was illuminated by the Force, a shine the colour of starlight. It was beautiful, more beautiful than Mara had ever seen.  
  
Master Yoda closed his eyes and searched for Mara in the Force. She met him halfway, letting his thoughts mix with hers.  
  
She saw herself with Luke in the Hand of Thrawn. He was carrying her down the stairs after she'd gotten a nasty blaster hit to her shoulder. With the help of the Force Mara now saw into his mind, the all-consuming worry and desperation, even denial at the thought of losing her. It shook Luke's very being, the yearning to keep her, to take her to safety. Mara also felt the innermost struggle in him that followed the realization that Mara would not let him tackle the Chiss alone, that he'd have to witness her walking into danger by his side. That he was willing to suffer the fear of losing her in order of giving Mara her freedom moved Mara in a way nothing else could ever have.  
  
Then her vision changed. She lay in a bunk with him, bodies entwined, clothes no longer needed. She felt his kisses, his caresses that bared her soul as well her as body, a feeling he helped subside by flowing into her counciousness as they joined as bodies as well as minds.  
  
A darker one appeared. She lay in bed again, this time draped in white sheets at the Imperial Palace's medical wing. She could not move nor speak, could not open her eyes or fully regain consciousness, but she felt Luke, holding her hand, uttering meaningless words as unrestrained tears fell down his faces. He was scared, more scared than he'd ever been. The feeling crippled him, left him drained of all willpower. Oblivious to himself he called out to her in the Force, her spirit fluttering, her presence fading by the second.  
  
Then the despair faded and she saw herself slightly older than in the previous images - or what is that what had happened earlier had changed her appearance by taking its toll on her? She was piloting a ship she'd never seen before, Luke sitting in the co-pilot's chair, using ion cannons as they blasted their way from a swarm of the strangest-looking - white, almost organic - fighters piloted by creatures with no Force presence.  
  
One more image. A new presence in the Force, a premonitive one of someone who was a mixture of both her presence and Luke's. She understood that it was a close relation but could not identify. There was a definite sense of something beginning, something made of her own life force as well as Luke's. But this image dissolved quickly, and she was thrown back into reality.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	15. 15 Clues

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
The day had gone to evening on Coruscant as well. Luke wandered down the stairs of the Senate, coming from to see Wedge, still serving as Commander- in-charge and the High Council's Military Advisor. He'd wanted to see Luke to hear his opinion on recent reports of rising Imperial activity in the near space of Ithor. It hadn't been much to look at and in Luke's opinion it was probably some drill as Yaga Minor who usually handled diplomatic channels hadn't informed the Senate of any notable movements.  
  
As Luke crossed the second floor elevator landing, a movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something little had just raced past him into a corner. In the background Force noise of thousands still at work in the building, Luke couldn't trace anything that small by its Force presence, so he decided to take a look.  
  
He jogged in the nearest maintenance corridor where the flash had been headed to, and after turning a corner caught sight of something quick, light brown and furry.  
  
A ysalamiri? In the Intergalactic Senate?  
  
Luke quickened his pace and took another turn. The furry creature disappeared into a vent shaft next to a door left ajar. This was no maintenance room but an office. Spur of the moment, Luke stepped in.  
  
"Master Skywalker," came a voice from the shadows near the window. "How good of you to come. Senator Mendya Gann stepped to the centre of the room. This time she wore green instead of black - a conscious choice.  
  
"Senator Gann," Luke nodded politely as he recognized her from the picture, but his tone betrayed him. So this was the woman so against the Jedi. Her disapproval of their lot must've been quite sizable if she desired to keep ysalamiri as pets. The creature was still lurking in there somewhere, Luke reasoned, as he could not feel the Force. Nor read the Senator.  
  
"You seem in contempt of me. Not a very good trait for a Jedi Master to judge people so quickly."  
  
"I've heard of your opinions."  
  
"From your little spy nevertheless," The Senator commented quickly.  
  
Luke was flabbergasted. It was her who'd asked for help. Either she was an idiot or there was more to this just as Amarice had said. But before Luke could voice his suspicion, the Senator passed his something - an old holocard with no labelling on it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Something that will, perhaps strenghten the opinions of some flaying Senators as to whether there are dark forces at work within the Jedi. I do not believe in absolute changing of people, Master Skywalker." It was no honorary title coming from her.  
  
It wasn't hard to come to understanding as to who she was referring to. "So this is what it's been about all along. Did you send the files to Fey'lya?" Luke questioned, his tone gaining more aggression.  
  
"Oh no. I did not. Why all the blame? It is not I who once was the Emperor's Hand."  
  
"That matter's been more than vastly overstated," Luke shot back.  
  
"See for yourself then," Gann commented, faking a yawn, and Luke wondered how much more theatrical she could possibly get.  
  
After shooting a maliceful glance not very becoming of a Jedi at Gann's direction - she sure was aggravating, Luke began watching the holo.  
  
First the image was grey - time had gotten to the old recording.  
  
It was dated two years prior to Endor, which more or less seemed to have become the focal point for calendars in the New Republic. Luke wondered if the matter was so also for the former Imperials.  
  
The holo rattled, and the picture steadied. Luke recognized the settings - the Throne Room in the Imperial Palace, in all its glory. Murals and flags hung on the walls, and the massive chamber was packed with human and aliens - less of the latter, though. The Emperor's racial bigotry had visibly taken its toll on the multiethnic systems. Luke felt sad. Such thinking had never manifested itself in the Republic, which had always lain on the base of tolerance, equality and justice.  
  
The camera angle soon fastened on the throne itself, with Palpatine engrossed in conversation with Moff Tarkin - easy to recognize from the expression, if not from anything else. It was obviously a formidable gathering, with many prestigious military leaders present. Thrawn was absent, though, and Luke made a mental note to find out why.  
  
"It was the memorial day for giving of emergency authorities to Palpatine, apparently. Just the right occasion to puff his power and glory."  
  
The transfer of power from the Intergalactic Senate to Palpatine, who'd been Supreme Chancellor at the time during the Clone Wars. Luke knew his history - it had been the exact moment the Old Republic was forced to the road to ultimate doom.  
  
In the holo, Ysanne Isard was seated near the throne in a blue dress with the expected medals communicating her rank as the head of Imperial Intelligence. But these details became trivial to Luke as the holo focused on the emperor again. Almost behind the throne, her right hand resting on the armrest as she exchanged some words with the Emperor Luke could not hear, stood a woman. She wore a black sleeveless tunic with tight black pants. Black, low-heeled Imperial stormtrooper bootswere visible underneath the pant legs. On top of the tunic, a transparent, black, one-sleeved tunic hid some of her features in an alluring way as it left only the outlines of her body visible. Her hair was pulled up, dishevelled slightly at the back, giving an aura of organized freedom. She turned her head towards the camera, and recognition hit Luke so hard it was like being punched by the Force.  
  
It was Mara, green eyes blazing, head high as she stood on the right side of the Emperorm chatting away. On her forehead Luke could see the turqoise, dewdrop-shaped jewel Mara had worn to the council meeting days earlier. It was Mara, from head to toe, and Luke couldn't tear his eyes of her.  
  
Every turn of hand was coordinated, every twist of hair revealed a military training. She hadn't even bothered to try and conceal the blaster in her belt, nor the shape of a large dagger against her ankle. A necklace of black, star-shaped pearls adorned her neck.  
  
There was no doubt of her stature, as noone else aside from some high- ranking officials were even allowed to approach the hunched ruler seated on the throne.  
  
The Emperor's Hand.  
  
How much was there left in Mara of this cruel creature that decorated the throne room dais at her Master's pleasure?  
  
Feeling disoriented, Mara gazed around for the Jedi Master, and found him seeted on a tree stock.  
  
"Were those possible futures?" Mara asked, slightly confused by the maelstrom of incomprehansible pictures that had just rummaged her brain.  
  
"The future it was. Not possible but absolute."  
  
Mara's eyes widened. "You mean this will all happen?"  
  
Yoda nodded slightly. "If continue on this path you will."  
  
"You mean finding out who I was?"  
  
Yoda nodded seriously, and added, "And ways part with Luke will you not."  
  
How could she ever have doubted Luke for a second? What she'd seen made it crystal clear. She had to stop moaning and set her mind to this.  
  
"But I've no idea what to do, now that there isn't much to start with," Mara said.  
  
Master Yoda's eyes gleamed with resolution. "Think you must first before doing. The man you look for will not answer. Go you must where the last chance would be."  
  
So she should have gone to Bastion herself after all. Yoda's encouraging smile confirmed that it was the right place. Imperial Intelligence headquarters. Of course.  
  
And Isard.  
  
"But haste you must be," the Jedi Master hurried to add.  
  
Mara shot him a glance. "And why is that? She asked.  
  
"I see much danger. Safe your friends are not."  
  
Was he talking about Han and Lando? Or Luke? Mara twirled up an interpretation. "So you're saying that I should hurry to Bastion, get a hold of my real files or anything equally waterproof and then sprint to Coruscant because Luke's hand needs holding?" She could not imagine Luke being in any kind of real danger from the Senate.  
  
Yoda's glance was reprimanding. "Guess you must not. Do what you must, yes." The phantom was already fading.  
  
"Master Yoda?" Mara asked, not wanting to let him go just yet. On the other hand, Jedi Masters seldom obeyed orders.  
  
But there was one more thing. "Master Yoda!" she almost shrieked, and the glowing figure steadied again, still disturbingly semi-transparent. "Yes, Mara Jade?" Yoda asked without any hint of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Why did you... Why did you appear to me? And why haven't you appeared to Luke at all?"  
  
"Bound to this place I am. Elsewhere appear I can not as one with the Force I have become. Much Force here, as you have felt," Yoda eyed her with a hint of sadness in his old eyes. "As for Luke. Full Jedi Knight he is."  
  
"And I'm not?" Mara said pensively, but she knew the answer. Even though she'd gained some more abilities in Nirauan, there still was much shrouded.  
  
"In need of guidance you are not. But things face you must. Old things much chagrined over." Having said this, Master Yoda disappeared, leaving Mara alone in the darkness.  
  
Alone, but more resolute than ever. She packed away her survival kit and returned to the Ice, not even bothering to wait until the morning to start up the engines.  
  
After she'd tackled the canopy with a vengeance, she awarded the planet one more glance, then grabbed the comm relay and searched out Leia's private number from the comp. She answered quickly - she'd probably just been talking to someone.  
  
"Mara?" she asked, and through the Force her relief was palpable.  
  
"How are things?" Mara asked, a sudden wave of sadness creeping up on her. Despite the encouraging things Master Yoda had had to say the core of his message had been that they were all deep in carbonite. Again.  
  
"Slow. Luke's met Gavrisom and he's delaying any Council meets, buying us time. It's all over the news, but not as bad as you could imagine. Luke's kept himself busy." The unspoken question lingered, had Mara?  
  
For once Mara was glad she was off the capital. "Likewise. Slow, but there are a few leads I can follow." She decided not to tell Leia where she was headed.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Mara."  
  
Mara cursed silently. She was nothing having an emotional conversation before she could get some sleep. "Has Han gotten home yet?"  
  
Leia seemed puzzled. "I haven't heard from him. I was hoping you'd had, after he told me you'd met on Mantell."  
  
Alarms flashed in Mara's head. "He was supposed to call you up this morning. I talked to him at nine standards. He and Lando were picking up some spares, restacking. Sith, you'd better check the Falcon's tracing signal." Unsure whether Leia knew her husband and Lando had been running errand for her in Bastion, of all places, Mara decided not to mention the place.  
  
"Bye, Mara," Leia said and cut off short, obviously hurrying to check what Mara'd suggested.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	16. 16 Bastion

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
The holo continued, panning around some other high officials - both men and women, never aliens, seated near Isard, Daala included, but Senator Gann quickly stepped to his side and clicked it off because Luke could identify any others.  
  
"I just thought you'd be interested to see this before I took this to the Senate."  
  
As provocation, Luke almost retorted. This was getting cheap, even though the holo was quite a proof of Mara's former stature. He decided for a different approach. "If showing this to me prior to the Senate meeting is your way to trying to convince me that you might actually want to do me any favours then you've failed miserably. Where did you get this from?"  
  
Before the Senator could for her reply, the hall door opened, and Leia burst in before it was even fully open.  
  
"Something's happened," he told Luke with a tone so filled with agony that he stood up and stepped closer to his sister.  
  
"Han and Lando have disappeared."  
  
Luke didn't spare one more thought to the Senator who was left standing in the middle of her impeccably neat office as Luke hurried out of the Senate with Leia.  
  
"I got a call from Mara and said that Han and Lando'd promised to get in touch this morning. Now we can't even trace the Falcon."  
  
It was like a stun bolt had hit Luke. Mara had called and not wanted to speak to him? His worry over Han and Lando soon blanketed his disappointment as he noticed how fast Leia was walking.  
  
It was only a quick trot across the avenue and they were back in the Palace. They didn't exchange a word during the run.  
  
Luke caught his breath as Leia fingered the control pad to open the door to the Organa-Solo quarters. Inside they found Jacen sitting in front of Leia's ivrooy desk, fingers flying feverishly on the comm set.  
  
Luke, Leia and Jaina and Anakin, wearing very worried faces for two teenagers, gathered around him.  
  
"Any luck yet?" Leia asked.  
  
Jacen shook his head. "The last beacon log came from Bastion, after that, nothing."  
  
"General Antilles said there was something from around Ithor and sent it over. It was an old code or something, but it was moving slower than the Falcon usually does, so it was probably just a meteor."  
  
Wheels began turning in Luke's head. If Han had disappeared from Bastion, and now there was s strange signal from Ithor as well as unexpected military action in the sector - -  
  
"Signals can distort if they're transmitted from fleet carriers." Such as Star Destroyers, but Luke decided not to rattle Leia even though she could may as well reason it herself. He just didn't want to upset the kids.  
  
Maybe Han and Lando had gotten in the middle of an immobilization of troops. What were the Imperials up to now? Leia had always had full confidence on the peace treaty, but there were a great number of those who felt that the Empire should've been wiped out completely and not leave shards of it to stir trouble.  
  
Luke pushed Anakin gently aside and joined his nephew at the comm. He had a hunch Wedge had been as quick as he had. "Get me Wedge."  
  
Jacen did as asked.  
  
Wedge answered his comm quickly but the connection was bad as if he was on the move. "Luke?" he asked, and his tone was serious without a hint of pleasant surprise. "I was just coming to see you."  
  
"What is it?" Luke and Leia asked in unison.  
  
"We've picked up the Falcon's tracking signal. And it's coming from aboard the Judicator."  
  
Luke was already going out of the door. Peace treaty or no peace treaty, this didn't sound good at all. "If the Squadron's flying out I'll go with them," he promised. Technically, he was still part of the infamous flying force, but with his teaching he seemed only to have time for flying from one place to another. It would be nice to take out his X-wing into action for a change.  
  
Leia nodded. "You be careful." If anyone could find Han and Lando, it was Luke.  
  
CHAPTER VIII:  
  
Solo had been right. Bastion indeed resembled an abandoned mining town rather than a bustling Imperial stronghold. Naturally there were the usual guards and off-duty stromtroopers, but the air hangars were empty.  
  
Mara had no trouble hiding the Ice in an empty fighter hangar near the Intelligence Headquarters. She wondered if it was too near, but decided to be arrogant. She secured her three blaster holsters on and headed out for the Headquarters.  
  
The main avenue was still lined with hedges and well-trimmed lawns. mara kept an eye out for patrols, but there was only one which passed her from a distance.  
  
Was it truly going to be this easy? She'd been all wrong sending Solo and Calrissian here - they probably couldn't tell a tapcafe from a governmental building. Sure, the major Imperial libraries were now open to anyone through the Openness Act added to the peace treaty, but the real information, the files New Republic Intelligence would most surely also be interested in, where housed in the Central Intelligence Agency.  
  
Where Mara had, of course, broken into before. It had been one of her early assignments to break entry to recover a letter that would've proven quite awkwardly the true reason for Grand Admiral Thrawn's sudden disappearance from the lead. The reason that she had recently learned to be the Outbound Flight Project.  
  
But how was she going to get in? The building was huge, but the windows didn't open. Last time she'd gone in during the night, using high-frequenzy laser cutters into an upper level window, but she had no such tools.  
  
And the employees of the agency were probably above the addle-brained level of the stormtroopers, too intelligent for Force manipulation. Besides, it was not her forte, ay least to the extent to Luke's skills on the subject. Oh how he could come in handy sometimes. It had been a grueling confession from her, admitting to herself that she worked better as a team with him than alone.  
  
Mara walked around the building, trying not to look suspicious. After all, if someone got interested she could always say she was looking for her pet rancor. That would be a distraction.  
  
A distraction? Was that what she needed? The staff wouldn't probably be dimwit enough to fall for a window-breaking rock, but what if she could cook up something more sinister?  
  
She jogged back to the hangar, and recovered her seldom used Jedi robes from the sleeping quarters. She snuck back to the side yard of the headquarters, and took a deep breath. This was going to work. It would have to.  
  
Not to mention that she'd have to be quick.  
  
After a short briefing from Wedge the Rogue Squadron boarded their X-wings. Luke's old fighter stood out unpleasantly from the later-model, more slimmer T-65AC4 models flown bu the rest of the Squadron, but noone ever threw a joke as they all knew that this was the very ship that had played a great role in the fall of the Empire.  
  
Another reason perhaps being that Luke simply adored the battered little ship to pieces. It belonged to the picture, just like Artoo did.  
  
When the little droid was securely latched into his place in behind the cockpit, Luke put his helmet on, and waved his hand to the mechanics who pulled off the stairs. He usually didn't use them, just used the Force to cover the hop, but it was nice to be given a hand for a change.  
  
"Red five, would you like to do the honours?" came Corran's voice through the comm.  
  
"Red five copy red two, I'm taking the lead."  
  
"Gold leader copy," Hobbie declared, and the channel was quiet again.  
  
Artoo whistled cheerfully. The hangar doors were opened and Luke felt the ever-so-familiar pang of adrenaline as he pulled back the ignition latch, waiting for the engines to warm and when they were ready, released the brakes. The X-wing shook as it gained speed into the Coruscant sky.  
  
Artoo beeped a confirmation of their course to Ithor and Luke gave him the thumbs-up. He looked on the radar. The rest of the Squadron was following after him in an arrowhead formation.  
  
"Takeoff clear," Luke heard an unfamiliar voice state to the comm. Probably one of the new pilots. He would've had to be a good one to be accepted to the task force. And if it was difficult getting recruited, it was probably more difficult to blend in as a NR military rookie, facing a group of old war veterans.  
  
"Copy, gold leader," came Wedge Antilles' rattling reply from the surface.  
  
"See you in Ithor," Luke announced and felt the engines kick into full throttle as they jumped into hyperspace, one X-wing after another.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	17. 17 The past resurrected

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
In the Jedi praxeum reading room, Amarice Rieekan stretched her arms across the datascreen table, and glanced briefly at the gold-coloured droid who was inspecting a shelf of electrobooks, his metallic back bent in what seemed an agonizing position. On the other hand, Threepio was a droid so it probably wasn't much of a pain. He did complain, though.  
  
Amarice cursed the old navisystem as it was taking at least fifteen standard minutes processing her request from the databank.  
  
She felt so useless. All Coruscant was worked up with news of an Imperial fleet gathering in the Meridian Sector, and the issue of the Jedi no longer was of interest to most politicians. The Senate hadn't quite reacted as she'd expected - they'd taken in the news of Captain Mara Jade's possible past quite calmly.  
  
All Council meetings now centred around the possible armed conflict. A blessing in disguise. It probably meant that Amarice's duties to the Senate were over, so it probably didn't hurt digging up some information for fun.  
  
Had Ceela and Athenos still been on Coruscant instead of Yavin IV she could've spent the long evenings by lightsabre practice or whatever other pastime in good company, but it was lonely being the almost oldest student at the academy.  
  
The datascreen beeped as the files she'd ordered appeared on the screen. She clicked on one, and the personal Government file of Senator Mendya Gann flicked into sight. It was surprising where the Jedi had access to. Highly restricted files were barred, of course, but Amarice had no doubt that Master Skywalker would had access to those as well.  
  
Her bored state of mind soon changed as she began to read the file.  
  
This was no light bedtime reading. Amarice had to read again for she thought her eyes were lying. Why hadn't anyone noticed this before?  
  
Senator Mendya Gann had not visited Corellia once since her appointing. This was no wonder, she'd only held her chair for six months. But what was alarming was that the ship registered in her name as her foremost means of transport had never been logged anywhere near the Corellian system.  
  
Ship logs were public information, and many voters wished to know the level of activeness their forevoted Senators showed in visiting their home systems.  
  
Amarice clicked at another file. She'd been wondering why there were so many. Often old files came out as well as new ones - Master Skywalker did not consider the updating and upkeep of their computer system as vital as he considered their Force teachings to be.  
  
This was what had happened again. The next file had came on screen was the same file, only a newer version, with the same ship registered in the Senator's name but this time it had been cruising around Corellia more often than once a month. Even a few days back.  
  
It had to be a mistake - its last trip had been recorded right when she'd been accompanying the Senator at a meeting of the Board of Industry. According to the log the Senator had been aboard the ship.  
  
"Threepio?" Amarice shouted, and the droid walked up to her.  
  
"Yes, Master Rieekan?"  
  
"How do you check the source of a file?"  
  
The droid melted into excuses. "Oh, I do wish Artoo were here, I was never any good with this sort of thing, I'm afraid I am not sure of my memory's correctness in the matter - -"  
  
"Just tell me," Amarice hurried.  
  
"I believe -" the droid begun, and if he'd been human he'd probably have ran his fingers through his hair, "The command is src, Master."  
  
"Thankyou, Threepio." She replied, and keyed in the command. The screen whirred, and soon a subfile appeared, stating that the file had been sent to the central computer from Bastion.  
  
It took awhile for the surprise to sink in. Bastion?! Wasn't that an Imperial outpost?  
  
Amarice quickly checked the source of the older file. It passed the test - created right in the Central Computer of the NRI.  
  
"Can this be filed into a datacard?" she asked Threepio. The procedure was barely ready when she grabbed the stack of cards and began to ran.  
  
Mara closed her eyes. Here goes nothing. She stretched out to the Force, getting a feel of her surroundings, distracted by a fraction by the fear that someone would find her sitting on the Intelligence Headquarters lawn in broad daylight.  
  
The heap of dark blue robes began to move on the ground. Mara braced her concentration. Soon the robes stood on their own as if carried by a person. She sent the peculiar apparition experimentally flowing forward. It looked like a Jedi alright. She just hoped noone would want to take a closer look.  
  
She stood up, and made sure her attention was divided evenly between the robes and her lightsabre concealed inside the right sleeve. Then she began.  
  
Visualizing the front doors of the building, just around the corner, she began levitating the robes. Gaining speed, she namde the heap take the corner at a cutting speed, and then levitate up the front steps.  
  
When it reached the automatic doors, and they opened, Mara used the Force to protrude the lightsabre from the sleeve of the robes, and to ignite it.  
  
Mara almost jumped as he felt the presence of two guards, from whom only took a split parsek to open fire on the empty robes. She flung her decoy with its sabre quickly into the entrance hall of the fortress-like headquarters and sprinted around the corner, just in time to see the guards shouting for reinforcements, running after the still-airborne robes carrying a lightsabre.  
  
She ran into the building after them, and before they even noticed her, she'd blasted their lights out. Luke would've used the stun setting, but in Bastion Mara refused to take any chances.  
  
Even less so with any possible reinforcements. She could already hear footsteps. Mara leapt over the bodies to her forlorn robes, grabbed her lightsabre, and took a quick look around. There were two options. Right or left.  
  
What's in a name, she thought and headed right.  
  
She didn't stop until she reached a pair of elevator doors. Behind her she could head the main doors closing, eletronic latching clicking as they were isolating the building, aware of an intruder.  
  
Mara entered an elevator, pressed six - the highest possible floor - to gain some time to catch her breath, reading the datascreen of the elevator. Archives were still housed in the sixth floor, Mara noticed, thanking her lucky stars. She wouldn't have to ride around with the elevator any more than she needed to, which would decrease her chances of being found.  
  
Blaster trained, she exited the elevator. The sixth floor lobby was as empty as the hangars had been, which raised Mara's suspicions. Were Solo and Calrissian still on the planet or had they gotten caught in the Empire's sudden exit from one of their main strongholds?  
  
Mara shook her head. She had no time for this. Taking no chances, she even checked the restrooms to make sure the floor was empty. It was indeed, and Mara spared no thoughts to the levels below her. They were probably still well-manned. The Intelligence Headquarters never sleeped, major battle or retreat in practice or not.  
  
Mara wondered about the easy with what she had gotten herself into the building. Maybe there truly was something bigger going on like she had anticipated.  
  
No time for this either. She snuck into a room full of filing cabinets. No, nothing had changed much. As most comps could be sliced into, the most important of files were always maintained in single datacards.  
  
She didn't have to turn the room upside down. The old filing system was logical, and the files still in order. Empty city or not, noone would've likely missed these files anyway. Mara relaxed a bit, aware of the fact that she didn't have a lot of time before the guards would've turned the building upside down.  
  
She reached an unmarked cabinet. The Emperor's personal files, most likely. Thrawn had gathered them and sent copies to most Imperial bases as the old classifications hardly counted anymore. But as Mara's file would be of little significance after she took off after Endor, she had a hunched they only existed as originals, and as far as she knew the originals were kept in Bastion. And if she knew Isard any, the woman wanted everything under her roof.  
  
Mara pulled out a drawer, and pulled out an odd datacard. Now came the critical point. The files were encrypted, and Mara was uncertain whether her old codes would work. She punched in the most likely, and the gibberish melted into words. Benefits of being an ex-Imperial agent.  
  
Decoding every tenth file, she finally found what she was looking for. Hesitation crept in. Did she want to know?  
  
He wasn't her father. Someone else was. And if it didn't matter to her it obviously did to a horde of Senators.  
  
Mara punched in the code and began reading, hands trembling.  
  
Her emotions finally took over as she reached the words she had been looking for, in black and white.  
  
Solo had been right all along. Corellian. She was Corellian.  
  
His father's name had been Orten Jade, and her mother had been Aycia Duny. They had both died during the Clone Wars.  
  
Her mind was stuck in the repetition of this information, tears trickling down as she was finally set face to face with her origins, Mara failed to notice approaching footsteps.  
  
She also never even noticed the six blasters trained at her head before she was hit with a stun blast.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	18. 18 Ladies of the Empire

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Stang, Amarice sweared in her thoughts, even though she figured it was probably unbecoming of a Jedi to use such language. Master Skywalker had left Coruscant and there was noone else who would know what she was talking about. Except for High Councilor Organa Solo, but Amarice had no idea how to reach her. And what could she do, anyway?  
  
Just as she set out to return to the praxeum from the Palace from where she'd tried to find Master Skywalker in vain, she felt it, and it left her kneeling on the floor, gasping air for dear life.  
  
And she was absolutely certain that even those without any sensibility to the Force felt it.  
  
It was more than a tremor. A tidal wave of darkness had suddenly swept into the Force, clouding her connection to the other students and the rest od Coruscant - like her mental landscape had suddenly been hit by a sandstorm that turned it into full-blown chaos.  
  
A tidal wave of hatred, ruthfulness and disdain wallowed on the surface of the living Force, and it refused to move.  
  
Somewhere between Commenor and Obroa-Skai, Luke Skywalker's X-wing nearly lost its course.  
  
As the initial shock faded, Amarice concentrated and stretched out to the Force, aware that it meant subjecting herself to this malice. Soon she began to make out a centre to it, and she was nearly knocked out of her feet again as she realized she was not far from it.  
  
Closing her eyes and letting her Force sense guide her across corridors, up and down stairs and into the night, Amarice surrendered to the guidance of the Force, convinced that as Master Skywalker was absent, she could at least make herself useful by making some quiet inquisitive work. This was just too big to be ignored.  
  
Mara stirred, her banging like a drum. Floor, got it, cold. Blaster gone, lightsaber gone, hands apparently free. Her assessment of the situation came gradually. The realization that she was not alone did not come that easily.  
  
"Up," came the stern order, and before Mara could process the cluster of letters in her stun-misty brain, four pairs of strong hands grabbed her by her armpits and waist and hoisted her up to something similar to a standing position. If only her legs had carried the position would have seemed more dignified.  
  
Deciding that hazy staring wouldn't do much good, Mara stretched out to the Force.  
  
The bang of a feedback she got was enough to twist her hair into nots, figuratively speaking. There was something very wrong here. Or somewhere else, her battered brain added. Something had suddenly invaded the Force, an unnamed, malevolent presence of someone or something.  
  
During her split second of connection she'd felt Luke, feeling as stunned as she was. Luke had also felt as if he was quite near. If not on the planet she was in, then at least a nearby system.  
  
What planet was she on again...? Oh, right, Bastion. Realization dawned and she finally dared to open her eyes.  
  
She blinked as she was staring straight into another pair, misty grey and most obviously belonging to a woman.  
  
"Mara Jade. Now this is a pleasant surprise."  
  
Isard. How convenient. Mara was not giving her the pleasure of winning this vocal contest. "The pleasure's all yours, I'm afraid."  
  
Mara was, suprisingly helped into a chair after a wave of Ysanne Isard's fingers. The gesture was somehow mildened by the fact that her hands were clasped into restraints.  
  
Oh and there was a ysalamiri sitting on a nutrient bar in a corner. How convenient indeed.  
  
"I won't apologize for your treatment as you must remember how difficult good guards are to come by, especially in a time of war."  
  
Mara took an innocent face. "And what war is that?" If she could talk her into revealing something before she was either imprisoned or executed, well, what was the harm in it. Isard had nearly succeeded once and Mara was not going to underestimate her again.  
  
If only she could punch the lights out of that ysalamiri...  
  
"Why the end of the rebellion of course?"  
  
"And where have you been the last few years, how long has it been now, twenty years?" Mara snarled, "A spice mine on Kessel? It's hardly a rebellion anymore."  
  
Isard rapped her desk with her fingernails. "Changing a name does not change the thing itself. You should know, Mara Jade-Skywalker" Isard mused.  
  
Why was it that the whole galaxy happily ignored Mara as long as she didn't do anything foolish and galaxy-shattering such as marrying?  
  
"What do you want then? Let me remind you who you have to fight off your neck if you so much as a pluck a hair from my head."  
  
Isard looked manic. "Oh, let him come," she mused, "We've got a few suprises in store for him."  
  
"Including someone Force-trained?" Mara pecked the carbonite with a stick. What else could the change in the Force be? She wondered what Luke had made of it. Even more she wondered where he was. Sithspawn ysalamiri. If she ever got out of this Mara swore she'd make herself rich by hunting down a few thousand of those hairy nuisances to ne sold for furs.  
  
Isard looked dumbstruck for a second but then regained her composure. "You never know."  
  
Mara looked around. Standard Imperial interrogation room. Nothing new under the twin suns.  
  
"I assume you're looking for this," Isard hinted, and fished out Mara's lightsabre from a desk drawer.  
  
Mara's green eyes flashed in recognition. Isard had no right - - -  
  
"Strange old weapons, these are. No match for a blaster."  
  
As though you know what you're talking about, Mara thought scornfully.  
  
Mara grit her teeth as Isard, looking rather curious, found the on switch and ignited the blade.  
  
Go on, slice your head off, Mara rambled on in her head, aware that she was retorting to a rather low level of dignity, but she was angry, which in her book justified almost anything.  
  
Isard moved the weapon in a few awkward, untrained side and forward sweeps. Then she flicked the blade off, obviously disappointed.  
  
Whoever the source of this disturbance in the Force was, he at least wasn't lurking anywhere in the Imperial Palace.  
  
It had begun to rain and Amarice pulled her robes tighter as she hurried to cross the street before some speeder made her into stew. Rain on Coruscant wasn't a pleasant experience at all. Due to the bad quality of the air the raindrops were midly acid and caused irritation if they met skin. The skies were gray, as if the weather itself wanted to make a note that something was on its way.  
  
Amarice stopped to listen to the Force, stretched out with her instincts, closed her eyes again and let her steps to be guided into the source of this malice.  
  
Within a moment she found herself pacing the halls of the Senate. The strange anomaly in the Force seemed to have recognized her, and it was if it was trying to push her off the Force like two magnetic fields could repent each other.  
  
Robes flying as she ran, Amarice followed the Force, ignoring the few passers-by hurrying home before the rain got any worse.  
  
Then, suddenly, he, whoever it was, was right behind the corner - in the Throne Room. Amarice did not have a combination code for the lock, but by using the Force, she opened the massive wooden doors quietly, and slid inside.  
  
The Force hit her light a thermal detonator going off. It whirled, moved like a pillar of wind inside the chamber. Amarice felt her skin prickle at the tremendous amount of energy.  
  
But she walked in anyway.  
  
A Jedi does not know fear, nor anger. Master Skywalker's words floated into her mind. She was physically alone, but not mentally.  
  
In the middle of the room stood a similarly cloaked figure, slightly taller than Amarice. Her robes were black, with decorations that to Amarice looked a bit like Ilum crystals - the gems used in the making of lightsabres.  
  
The figure was staring at the spot on the floor where the Emperor's throne had once stood.  
  
Amarice snuck closer, knowing that any creature capable of creating such a tremor in the Force was likely to have known her coming before she'd even set foot in the Senate.  
  
The cloaked figure turned, and Amarice swallowed.  
  
Jedi Rieekan, an ominous greetings floated into her mind. Amarice threw up her barriers but this creature, or person, whatever - seemed to be crossing them like they never even existed. What brings you here?  
  
The same to you, too, thank you, Amarice scowled for herself. She decided to use her voice instead of the Force. Maybe that would trick the creature into thinking her skills were less than limited and it wouldn't take her a s a threat. "I was looking for Senator Gann," she said calmly, and felt a violent prod in her mind. Amarice took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.  
  
The cloaked figure seemed to take great pleasure in presenting the next question. And what makes you think she can be found here?  
  
Amarice took a defiant step closer. If word play was all this was about... But she had no plausible reply. Except to play it dumb. "Might you know where she is?" she asked innocently and was mildly suprised at the change in the mind invading her. It felt suprised as well at her blissful ignorance of the situation's nature.  
  
Great, I can trick it at least some, Amarice thought triumphantly.  
  
But the phantom's reply to her question dropped her spirits considerably; The Senator is, let us say, indisposed.  
  
So this creature was going around killing Senators and meddling with the Force. This needed intervention, quick. If Gann wasn't the nicest of persons she'd known, she had sworn to protect the Republic and this included the Senators, even those not-so-seemingly-sensible ones.  
  
Truth be told, as the strenght of the Force in this creature took its toll on her, invading her mind, she wanted to run screaming out of the chamber, but this was no option for a Jedi. So she hid her fear in determination.  
  
"What have you done to her?" she yelled at the creature, and it seemed to laugh underneath its robes.  
  
Suddenly, ordinary-looking hands came out of the sleeves, and pulled off the hood.  
  
Amarice's heart missed a beat. It was the Senator.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	19. 19 Escapes and battles

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Mara grunted. The restraints were too tight.  
  
Isard had taken a seat at her desk, clasping and unclasping her fingers, lost in comtemplation.  
  
Mara racked her brain, trying to find something in the decor of the room that she could use to her advantage. But there was nothing. Stang Isard, she knew her and she knew the Jedi.  
  
But what if she didn't use the Force at all for starters?  
  
Mara's left foot began itching and she cursed again, trying to ease off her loose shoe with her other foot.  
  
Isard looked up. "Excuse me?"  
  
Mara repeated what she'd said. Isard shook her head. "Smuggling's really got to you Jade, hasn' it. Even the Great Jedi Master hasn't cleaned up that mouth of yours."  
  
Mara's rage went over the edge. "Maybe he's as sithspawn bad as I am!" she yelled out.  
  
Isard was startled by her chair-rocking burst, and her patience seemed to run out.  
  
"Take her and prepare my shuttle. She's coming with us to Yaga Minor."  
  
Her attention was in the guards, and Mara knew her moment had come. With all her might, she flung her loose shoe towards the nutrient bar. With no Force to aid in aiming, it missed by a few inches, but it was enough to send the creature running for dear life.  
  
Isard turned, alarmed, and the guards were pulling their blasters, but Mara was too fast.  
  
The Force-free bubble the ysalamiri had created had subsided, and Mara clicked open her restraints with the Force, and flung the lightsabre back to her from the desk.  
  
Soon the first blaster shots evaporated neatly onto the ignited blade. Isard had backed away a few steps, screaming frantically. "Get the rat back! Get her! Blasted, what am I paying you for!"  
  
Mara dipped her former chair over and sent it clattering towards two of the guards, giving her a diversion as she darted for the door.  
  
Isard remained standing, fists tight. "If I won't get you Mondian will!" she yelled after Mara, face red with rage.  
  
Mara skidded to a halt. What had Isard just said? Knowing backup was again on the way and that it would be suicide to go back, she hesitated, put peered back into the room anyway. She had to know if she'd heard correctly.  
  
Two optimistic guards were waiting for her, but two clean sweeps ended their ill intentions.  
  
Isard looked quite pathetic, standing alone in the middle of the floor, aware that her blaster wasn't going to be much of a match to Mara's weapon.  
  
"What did you say just then?"  
  
Isard looked at her, resignation in her eyes. "It doesn't matter, really, if you're not staying. Mondian will see that you, along with the rest of the Jedi are done away with for good. The Judicator's just on its way to the Yavin system."  
  
She she had heard correctly after all.  
  
Lightsabre ready, Mara left the interrogation room, and got ready to battle her way through the headquarters and back to the hangars. She had to reach Luke and Leia. His students were in danger.  
  
CHAPTER IX:  
  
The Rogues jumped out of hyperspace, still in formation. near Ithor. The greenish-brown planet just inside Mid-Rim shone in the light of its suns, the M'lekor Star Cluster.  
  
"All clear," came the reassurance through the comm system to inform that they were all off hyperspace.  
  
Luke slowed down to cruising speed, checking on Artoo. The little droid was latched tight and quite serene. His head still pounded from the unexpected attack of the Dark Side he'd just experienced. He couldn't pinpoint the source, but it had been something powerful enough to knock him out for a few seconds. Afterwards, through the haze, he'd felt Mara's distressed presence. Was she alright?  
  
The comm rattled again. "This is Home base," came General Crix Madine's low tone through the system, "How is it looking in there?"  
  
Corran was the first to answer. "Quiet as a tomb. How're the rest coming?"  
  
"Out of hyperspace in fifteen standard minutes. The Imperial fleet is gathering near Wayland."  
  
"Wayland now, is it," Porkins, also known as Gold four, spat out.  
  
Madine rattled the comm again. "No data as where to destination. Wait for backup and then Red four and five, reconnaissance."  
  
"Copy that, home base," Luke and Wes Janson flying Red five replied.  
  
Fifteen standards was not a long time, but when your friends were in trouble, it felt like eternity. The First Republic Fleet had barely gotten out of hyperspace when he had already locked his S-foils.  
  
Corran Horn, flying Red two, shook his head in amusement. Jedi Master or not, Luke hadn't changed much. If there wasn't anyone holding him back he was as bad as Kyp Durron - plunging head-first into trouble.  
  
"Red four, red five, permission to break off formation." Gold leader Hobbie Klivian was in charge when Red one, also known as Wedge, served as Commander.  
  
"Copy that, Gold leader."  
  
"And Luke -" came from the comm. It was Klivian again.  
  
Luke's hands, reaching for the accelerator latch, paused. "Yes?"  
  
"This is supposed to be a reconnaissance patrol. Try to leave something for us to blast, will you."  
  
Laughing, Luke dropped height towards the planet Ithor and after changing directions via an eighty degrees dipping turn, he checked from the radar that Janson was right behind him.  
  
The two X-wings, foils locked for possible battle, sped off towards Dathomir and the awaiting Imperial fleet.  
  
Amarice's heart twisted. This was too big for her. But she couldn't help her irritation at the fact that this - - Senator had been wasting her time. And if she could at least address that irritation, even if she died for it, she would have at least tried.  
  
"So it is the Jedi that you want." She accused.  
  
Sith Lord Garia Mondian nodded. "You shall all be wiped out. I should thank you, really, for opening my eyes to the true extent of the naivete present amongst the Jedi. You are wise to question their path."  
  
Amarice noticed they'd began circling each other, as if two predators preparing for a kill. As Amarice felt her desire to defend the honour of the Force from these insults her fear began to diminish. She wasn't angry and took great pride in the fact, just determined.  
  
And suddenly the Force strom raging in the hall seemed to pull back, just the tiniest bit.  
  
"And you are unwise to cross it."  
  
Not wanting to become the respondent, Amarice ignited her lightsabre, hoping this would not precede her perish.  
  
Setting into a highly stylized stance, Garia Mondian ignited her own red blade powered by three crystals instead of one.  
  
Their circle became smaller, until the Force cracked with anticipation as they both plunged into attack at the same moment.  
  
Their lightsabres collided with a rattling crash, the energy blades screetching as they met. Mondian quickly pulled off to launch a sideays attack, attempting to cut Amarice's legs in half.  
  
But she'd already danced off, her robes flowing and blade coming into a swift parry. Their sabres formed an x, and separated again, each taking a step back.  
  
Then they moved forwards again, simultaneously, their blades swirling. Their attacks met high above their heads, blades screaming and sending spikes of energy down their arms. Amarice pulled off and quickly sent the tip of her lightsabres towards where she imagined the Sith's midriff to be.  
  
Mondian evaded, causing Amarice to lose balance, which she luckily managed to regain fast. She turned on her heels just in time to fling her sabre into action again.  
  
She began a series of countering sweeps as the Senator-turned Sith Lord attacked her with a quick series of strikes. This was far different from fighting with a remote or even with another student or teacher.  
  
This was for real. There was no mutual agreement on being careful, no rules. Just absolute freedom of movement.  
  
Everything she could do she was allowed to use. She felt her spirit become untethered in the Force, all answers flowing in, connection strenghtening. She could no longer feel herself separately from the Force, but one with it.  
  
And strangely not even the Dark Side that filled the room like thick incense could make her falter.  
  
Somehow Amarice sensed that the Sith was not coming on full. That would have to change.  
  
Amarice leapt forward as the Sith was about to began another attack, aiming for the head with her blade sweeping sideways. Th Sith evaded, locking her blade. Amarice jumped back, making a circle with her blade to counter the Sith as she kept on pushing her to a corner. She danced away, thinking that she could probably lure her counterpart back into the middle of the chamber and use the tables to her advantage.  
  
But the Lord had other plans. Suddenly Amarice felt the Dark Side presence become unbearable, literally filling the Force so that it kicked her out. Energy concentrated in the line the two of them stood. Mondian raised her eyes, staring at her, o strange blue glow emitting from her features.  
  
Then, without a single movement, she sent Amarice flying headfirst towards a wall and she collided some four feet above the floor and fell down. Curling up into a ball to avoid more injuries, she waited for the strike of mercy.  
  
But it never came. The Sith was gone.  
  
Amarice sat up slowly. Her left wrist had taken in most of the impact and hurt like a blast shot. It was probably broken, but as long as she had the use of her lightsabre hand she could cope. She stood up, her head pounding from the collision, nausea just around the corner. Deciding her physical condition was the least of her troubles, she rushed out of the Throne Room in search of High Councilor Organa Solo. She was Jedi as well, wasn't she?  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	20. 20 Urgent news

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Mara sprinted down the stairs, not letting her concentration down for a split second as she had to counter blaster shots from three directions at once.  
  
She jumped over the railing to the Intelligence headquarters entrance hall, taking out two guards with a clean sweep of her sabre which then moved back around her head, countering blasts.  
  
Stang, stang, stang, the doors were still locked and there was no way she could use her sabre to cut a hole through before they made bantha fodder out of her.  
  
She had one chance, as good as any. She jumped on the railing again, guards closing in on her, grabbed the wiring of a high-hanging lamp, her lightsabre never stopping its parries. With one hand she flung herself to a window sill and with a scream, she flunged light-sabre first, through the window.  
  
She landed, Force-padded onto the already familiar lawn, and took no time in getting up and dashing away as the double doors opened and a swarm of guards headed after her.  
  
Thanking herself for using a hangar that was only a quick sprint away. At least a dozen heavily armed guards in pursuit, Mara reached the hangar, and stopped. She couldn't take the Ice. They'd blast her before she even got out of the hangar.  
  
She hid herself in a control room, and using her remote, started the Ice's engines and sent it darting through the hangar roof.  
  
As she heard the aerial defence cannons begin to fire, she climbed into the cockpit of a TIE, one of several still housed in the next spaceous hall. She pulled on the helmet which concealed her face perfectly, and waited.  
  
The Imperials were as swift in their commands as they'd been in their days of power. Mara had just caught her breath from the run when five pilots ran in, ascended to their fighters, and took off. Mara started her engines simultaneously, and joined them in formation.  
  
She broke off near the defence field to see the rest of the squadron still pursuing the empty Ice, scuttering its way, shields down, towards the edge of the city.  
  
It took a minute for Mara to get the hang of it again. TIE fighters, once the smallest and most agile of all Imperial starships, were a thrill to pilot. They could turn in every direction even in atmosphere with their angled repulsorlifts, and in deep space there were even easiser to maneuver. The cockpit was round, and gave more freedom of leg movement than those cursed X-wings Luke was so fond of.  
  
Mara had flown a lot of TIEs during her training at the military academy in Carida, and the skill was far from gone.  
  
Changing directions quickly, engines on full throttle, Mara accelerated out of the rance of surface defence, and disappeared into hyperspace.  
  
Leia was trying to convince his son Jacen that running off behind Luke Skywalker was not likely to end well, even if he only did want to help save his father.  
  
She hated waiting. Since Endor it had usually been her part, sitting idling as her brother and husband once again battled incredible odds to protect the one thing neither of them would likely have crossed paths with if it hadn't been for her. The New Republic.  
  
And now Leia feared again, for the tremor of the Force had not missed her. It had felt strangely close - it couldn't be Luke then, could it? Leia was not trained enough to identify its ground zero.  
  
There was a silent knock on the door. Jaina jumped over Anakin's tools, scattered on the floor as usually, and opened it, ignoring her mother's advice about asking first.  
  
A Palace guard stood waiting in the corridor with a young woman dressed in Jedi robes, left hand hidden inside her robes.  
  
"Councilor Solo, she has demanded to see you. She says there is something you need to know."  
  
Leia nodded and made a welcoming gesture. "Thank you, Officer."  
  
The man nodded and retreated. Amarice stepped in. In other circumstances she would've been dumbstruck and curious to walk into Leia Organa Solo's, a rebel leader's and a High Councilor's home, but there was no time for celebrity-gazing now.  
  
"Councilor Solo, I am a student of your brothers."  
  
Leia took a lucky guess. "Amarice?" Threepio, in the droid's usually flamboyant manner, had spoken lenghtily of her, all positively.  
  
Amarice nodded, embarrassed because her still rain-soaked robes were making a wet trail on the carpet. "We've got a Sith Lord on our tail. I held her off for some time - we fought in the throne room, but she threw me into a wall and disappeared."  
  
So that was what had caused the change in the Force. Leia nodded grimly.  
  
"She's probably taken off. Her ship's the Defiance ," Amarice informed Leia.  
  
But her train of thought was interrupted by Jacen, still seeted at the comm, hoping to find out what was happening out there. "Mom, General Madine says there's a call for us."  
  
"Well take it!" Leia snapped. The situation was bad enough without her children suddenly losing their ability for own initiative.  
  
"But General Madine says it's being transmitted via Bastion from a TIE fighter. The pilot's claiming to be Aunt Mara."  
  
Leia was at the comm in an instant, followed by Jaina, Anakin and Amarice. "With Mara you can believe anything. Take the call."  
  
She changed seats with Jacen, and took the headphones. "Mara?"  
  
"Leia - you've got to get Wedge Antilles to alert the fleet, the Imps are headed for- - "  
  
"The fleet's on its way", Leia replied, and there was silence in the other end.  
  
"Yavin?" Mara checked.  
  
"Yes", Leia replied, "And Luke's with them as well."  
  
Leia could sense Mara's concern, even halfway across the galaxy. "In the meanwhile we've got another kind of trouble stirring that you should warn Luke about. "  
  
"A Sith?" Leia asked.  
  
Mara bit her lip. How had Leia figured that out? "How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm sitting here with someone who's just fought her."  
  
Mara cut off short. "I'm going that way, too. I should be able to sneak in."  
  
Leia shook her head. Only Mara could describe breaking entry into star destroyer with 'sneaking in'. Still, Leia had no doubt in the situation would aptly fit into the description.  
  
Amarice broke the following silence with resolution. "If the fleet thinks this is just another Imperial attack they won't be paying much attention to what's happening on the planet. We've got to get to Yavin."  
  
Leia simply nodded.  
  
"This is Commander Skywalker of the New Republic. Judicator of the Imperial fleet, voice your intentions. You are approaching the autonomic space of Agamar."  
  
The message on the military channel did not come as a suprise. Two Republican X-wings hardly went unnoticed flying near an Imperial star destroyer.  
  
Staring at the radar readings on the command bridge of the Judicator, Admiral Pellaeon shook his head. After twenty years the New Republic still hadn't come learned it lessons. Send two X-wing to do a brigateer's job. He seized the controls, taking pleasure in the reaction his reply would cause. "Commander Skywalker, keep your distance or we'll open fire."  
  
"Is this Admiral Pellaeon of the Imperial star destroyer Judicator?" came a disbelieveing question through the channel. But not all that disbelieving.  
  
"Positive, Commander."  
  
"This isn't a negotiation. Turn back or face the consequences."  
  
Pellaeon snorted, feeling five years of too quiet a life falling off his shoulders. "And what might those be, Commander?"  
  
"An open conflict," the speaker rattled, and Pellaeon noticed the amused looks on his crews' faces. There was still spirit in the Empire.  
  
Pellaeon smirked, and opened the connection again. "That is an awfully nice name for war, Commander. Consider this a declaration, then," he concluded, aware that wordplay was not usually his forte but decided that he deserved to have a little fun every now and then. Then he closed the channel.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	21. 21 Ask no questions

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Luke tapped the hyperdrive engager, nervously. So this was it then, end of Leia's precious treaty. He'd never dared to voice his suspicions, but little good was it going to do now.  
  
Someone coughed through the comm. "What now?" Wes asked and Luke saw him maneuver his X-wing slightly closer to his in a less attacking position. "Do we make the call or see what we can squeeze out of him."  
  
Luke reattempted connection to the Judicator. Nothing. "They've shut the channel."  
  
Two new objects appeared on his radar, and his hands flew to the lasers, fearing that the Admiral had already sent out TIEs or sienars. The other was a TIE alright, but its vector was taking it into the star destroyer rather than away from it. Probably a reconnaissance or a stray.  
  
The other was a civilian ship, also headed for the Star Destroyer.  
  
And neither of them seemed to pose a threat, Luke relaxed. The Imperials seemed to be waiting for something - judging by Pellaeon's reply the would've otherwise already attacked. Was it either of these small ships?  
  
He should've immediately called for the rest of the fleet, but he feared that a possible Republican victory would mean the destruction of the star destroyer that likely at the moment was housing the Falcon along with its crew.  
  
And the rest of the military personnell would not see the personal cost Luke did. Han and Lando would be casualties of war, sacrificeable for the greater good. Luke understood this and did not mourn for Biggs or those others who'd flown out with him against the first Death Star and gotten gunned down. But Han and Lando had not intended to end up here, and Luke knew that Leia, despite her responsible character that always sought greater good for the galaxy, would not survive the loss. Not ever.  
  
Like he himself would not even consider the possibility of losing Mara.  
  
Aware that Janson was waiting, he came to a decision. It was not going to be easy, but he'd had lukc with similar stunts before, and he hoped it would last.  
  
"Wes?" he asked. "Lock off the foils."  
  
"What?" Wes blurted out. "I thought we were leaving but not retreating?"  
  
"We're not going anywhere but aboard the Judicator."  
  
"WHAT?" Janson asked, not able to keep his voice down. The comm squealed at his yelling.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll only have to escort."  
  
Janson did as told, taking down the foils, feeling nervous. If they faced battle, it would take precious time to lock them up again.  
  
Luke swallowed. He was going to use his fame, just this once. Tapping into emergency frequencies, he found an open one. "Star destroyer Judicator, this is Commander Skywalker of the new Republic."  
  
"What now, Commander?" It was Pellaeon again. He'd obviously taken it on himself to address any communications from the Republic himself. "Why are you using emergency channels? Is this your observation of humour?" his tone was icy.  
  
"Negative," Luke replied, trying to sound worried, "I have a systems-down and require help."  
  
Luke could well imagine the Commander staring at the comm, suspicious as ever. But he also knew he wouldn't let this slip.  
  
"Very well," he said slowly. How suicidal could Skywalker possibly get? "New Republic fighters - " it was almost too much of a temptation for Pellaeon to use the words 'rebels' - "Prepare for tractor beam in seventeen standards."  
  
Janson's voice was bitter as it spiked through the comm. "Now you've done it." Technically this accusation was a violation of code as Luke was of higher rank than him, but it had never mattered among the Rogues. "Do I get to hear the plan or do I just fly into a star destroyer and hope they'll let us enjoy their warm hospitality?"  
  
Luke didn't reply. The phase one of his plan had succeeded, and he hoped he would come up with the next parts before they were in the range for the tractor beam. In the meanwhile, he'd need Artoo's help.  
  
The little droid had heard their conversation, and its reaction was not very unlike Janson's. Luke could hear incessant bleeping and burping. "Calm down, Artoo. It's okay. Now, I need your help. Could you shut down the main power sockets. Just shut them down, that's all, make it look like it's a bad wiring or something."  
  
Irritated chittering and a bleep.  
  
"That's not doing us any good, Artoo," Luke reminded. "Will you please shut down the power?"  
  
The the engines silenced and lights blinked as auxiliary power and the spare life support system kicked into action. "Thank you. When we get inside, pull the power back, got it?"  
  
More annoyed chittering, along with a somewhat reassuring burp.  
  
He kept the command channels shut. There was no way he was going to explain this to General Madine.  
  
In the meanwhile, Pellaeon had other duties. Damned Skywalker for delaying him. He left the command bridge, and took one of the faster elevators down to the central hangars, hoping his visitor would not have landed yet.  
  
He'd been slightly reluctant to allow this - it had proved fatal to the Empire on many occasions to have the high ends of power present in leading battleships, but Pellaeon's reluctance had been met with an icy reminder of who was in charge.  
  
He hurried down the staircase leading to a smaller side port. He didn't have time to form a welcome patrol, and he didn't need to.  
  
A small freighter had landed on the black duracrete, and the ramps were just coming down. To Pellaeon's great suprise, the first to descend it was indeed the Sith, but this time the hood of the cloak was pulled down, revealing the face of a relatively young woman, roughly Isard's age, with blackish brown hair and sharp features.  
  
Pellaeon had never met her - few had, but he'd had a hunch of the Sith's indentity from the beginning.  
  
She slid down to the ramp like a qentaun bird. Pellaeon stepped closer, and did what an Imperial gentleman should - offered her his hand to assist her to jump down from the ledge. She accepted the gesture with a smile that only stretched as far as her lips went. Her eyes gazed into his, piercing.  
  
Iceheart had just gotten herself competition.  
  
There was no doubt in Pellaeon's mind why Palpatine had taken an interest in her.  
  
"I hope the New Republic fleet did not trouble your journey, Master." He contemplated briefly on changing the attribute to mistress, but considering the other uses of the aforementioned word he decided not to.  
  
"They did not. Although they seem to have a pretty good grasp of our standpoint, Admiral," she replied, her voice neutral, which was probably as friendly as it ever got, "How far are we from our target?"  
  
"Roughly one standard hour." They began the walk through the crew deck halls towards the pressurelifts. "Although I have to say I still don't know if Commander Isard's strategy suits our needs as it does not include ground fare."  
  
"We have a new strategy," Mondian replied briefly, "I shall be keeping the fleet in tow until . You must know the procedure from the shortcomings of the late Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth."  
  
Pellaeon almost shivered. Could she do this, even? Control the minds of the entire fleet as C'Baoth and his clone had done?  
  
"Have you done this before?" he asked, not wanting to hand over the fleet into rehearsal dummy duty.  
  
His question seemed to rattle the woman. "No, but I have foreseen our victory."  
  
So that was it then. Pellaeon's spirit dampened slightly as he realized he'd been dropped back to the no-questions-asked rank.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	22. 22 The saviour

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
The scents of the Yavinian jungle tickling their noses, Leia, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Amarice hurried down a small, almost overgrown path to the main massassi temple where the living quarters were.  
  
Middays were particularly hot on Yavin as the high-rising sun dried most of the humidity, scorching down and causing sunburns. Leia knew by experience that for Jedi candidates and Masters tarining on the planet, noons were a time of individual meditation. Or at least by name - most of the students, at least, seemed to make good use of the time by sleeping.  
  
The twins along with Anakin turned right and disappeared into a side building to find the controls of the modest aerial defence shield that had been installed but which could probably not keep back anything bigger than a TIE bomber.  
  
The doors to the Great Temple were open, inviting in any whiff of cooler air. Leia and Amarice walked the three steps into the massice structure.  
  
Kyp Durron was waiting just inside the massive stone temple, dressed lightly in a tunic and loose pants.  
  
"Leia, good to see you. What is it?" he asked, seeing the two women's faces and finding their distress in the Force. This was alarming as neither he nor the students had been spared from the strange tremor in the Force a day earlier. Kyp had thought it to be a war somewhere as blodshed and death always affected the Force and gave those sensitive to it at least nasty headaches.  
  
"Kyp, we have to gather the students. has Luke been in touch with you?" Leia asked, gazing around. The spaceous antechamber of the Great Hall was empty.  
  
"Not since three days ago, from Coruscant. " He seemed to notice Amarice for the first time since their arrival. They greeted briefly, and then Amarice hurried past him to go and find the students.  
  
"What in the blazes is going on?" Kyp asked, watching Amarice run up the nearest stairs.  
  
"The Empire are moving, and there's an attack planned on Yavin."  
  
"We have to leave, then." He turned to hurry away, but Leia caught his arm.  
  
"There's no time. Besides, they want the Jedi this time - that's why they're headed our way. They have a new leader, a Sith."  
  
Kyp's eyes went wide. He'd never taken on a Sith before, if you didn't count Exar Kun, but he'd hardly participated in defeating him. Quite opposite, in fact. A pang of guilt hit him together with the slightest manifest of fear. They needed Luke.  
  
Leia caught his thought. She might not be as powerful in the Force as Luke, but the ambivalence coming from Kyp was very clear. "Luke's gone to find Han and Lando. They were caught in the middle when the fleet left Bastion. We're going to have to tackle this on our own."  
  
"What about the Sith? We just can't handle him without Luke." This wasn't exactly the truth, as a group of students had once saved Luke himself by joining forces against a Sith, but most of those student weren't present. And Kyp wasn't certain this motley group of new soon-to-be-Jedi were ready for that kind of confrontation yet.  
  
Leia was more confident. "Luckily there's something who's already fought her."  
  
"Her?" Kyp asked, "It's a woman?" Now this was new.  
  
Leia nodded. "Luckily there's someone who's already fought her."  
  
"Who?" Kyp cursed silently for having to sit everything out at Yavin. A lot, it seemed, was happening in the galaxy, and he was kept in the dark. Damned Luke as his affection for ascetism. Had Kyp had access to the Holonet he could've kept up with this. Although not all of this were probably holonet material.  
  
"Amarice."  
  
Kyp shook his head. Impossible. He knew the woman - wasn't much of a student, but kept up the best she could. She had fought a Sith and survived?  
  
Leia sensed his disbelief. "It's true. Now, are we just going to stand here and wait for the Empire or go sticth up our defences?"  
  
Kyp glanced at the lightsabre hanging from Leia's belt and felt more confident.  
  
Wes' awaited hospitality indeed never came. After docking in, he and Luke had been escorted down to the detention block, thrown into a cell and, seemingly, left to rot.  
  
The star destroyer was becoming livelier by the second. Troopers were running along the corridors, commands were yelled and Luke and Wes had during their fast-paced march to the detention level even seen the first TIE pilots hurrying off towards the hangar lifts.  
  
There wasn't even a bunk in the cell to sit down on.  
  
Wes sat on the floor and Luke remained standing. With no weapons, their chances of getting out were considerably slimmer, but on the other hand, Han and Lando were probably nearby.  
  
Wes decided not to disturb Luke who was obviously trying to figure out what to do. Wes was still worried, but with Luke Skywalker on his side he knew there was more than a fair chance that they'd be out of there soon.  
  
Luke decided not to share his thoughts with Janson. He'd broken out with star destroyer detention blocks before, but he'd usually had at least some wort of weaponry at his disposal. Reluctant to admit to himself that his plan had a few gaps, he went to inspect the door, running his fingers along the smooth metal, trying to find out how the lock mechanism worked. Fighter design had improved amongst the Imperials as well as in the New Republic army.  
  
He kneeled down to inspect a wiring obviously going to a fuse box nearby. Suddenly the door flew open, knocking him on his back. Janson stood up, expecting to be hauled elsewhere by another group of troopers.  
  
But the person standing at the doorway was not a stromtrooper, though it was hard to tell as the bright corridors lights kept the person's face side in shadows. Someone quite tall and slim, carrying a helmet. Luke regained his footing and stood up, gazing into the doorway in the semidarkness of the cell.  
  
Recognition hit Luke like a stun bolt. "Mara?"  
  
Mara stepped in, smiling and taking a good look at the two men's grim- looking surroundings. "Not again, Skywalker," sighed Mara in mock resignation, "I only have to be gone for a few days and you're already getting yourself in trouble." Wrapping her arms around Luke, she gave in for a quick kiss.  
  
Then she noticed Janson. "Who's this?"  
  
Janson regained his speech. "Lieutenant Wes Janson from the Rogue Squadron, Captain."  
  
"Great. More hands to carry blasters."  
  
"What the blazes are you doing here?" Luke remembered to ask, looking curiously at the TIE pilot's helmet she was carrying, and noticed that she was wearing the rest of the uniform as well.  
  
"Long story," Mara replied. Then she dug out her spare blaster from her ankle holsters and clicked off the lightsabre she'd fastened into the utility belt, passing it to Luke. Tell you later, Luke heard in his mind and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you take this and give me the blaster," Luke suggested.  
  
Mara shot him a glance. "Because you're better with it and I'm the brains here."  
  
Luke raised his hand in protest. "Hey - -"  
  
"I know this ship and you don't. End of discussion. Tell you the truth, I was really expecting to find Han and Lando here and not you." She stood silent for a second, hands on hips, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"We're looking for them," Janson offered.  
  
"And a prijgin mighty job you're doing of it," Mara scowled, "Why just the two of you?"  
  
Luke weighed his own lightsabre in his hands, the lightsabre that had once been his fathers, then his, and now belonged to Mara. "The rest of the fleet is waiting orbit around Dathomir for us to get back."  
  
Mara felt like kicking something around. "Waiting for the entire Imperial fleet to just come and turn them into debris. Sometimes you just don't really think, do you?"  
  
Feeling slightly embarrassed for getting this sort of sorting from his fiance in Janson's company, Luke went for the door. "Can't we just go?"  
  
CHAPTER X:  
  
On Yavin IV Leia stood on the warm, grey, rocky surface, staring at the afternoon sky. Yavin was from from the Core, with less than none commercial traffic.  
  
For her the place was etched in memory, of desperation and anxiety, but also victory, for it had been in the close proximity of the mother planet Yavin that the first Death Star had been destroyed.  
  
Next to her, on the roof of the Great Temple, stood her children along with eighteen of Luke's other students including Amarice Rieekan. A few metres below sat Kyp Durron. They were all lost in silent comtemplation, light sabres tightly clasped into their belts and robes on.  
  
It was calm before the storm.  
  
Stretching out to the Force as deeply as she could, she could still only feel reflections of emotions, not thoughts or vision as she sought out her brother and Mara, whose presence had grown stronger during the past few hours.  
  
They continued their wait.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	23. 23 The only destination

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
The smile on Garia Mondian's smile widened, and Pellaeon couldn't help asking. "What is it?"  
  
"We've got Jedi on board."  
  
Wondering what the Sith was rambling on about, Pellaeon stared at her. "Of course we do. It's Skywalker."  
  
Mondian's eyes challenged him. "And Mara Jade."  
  
Pellaeon tore out his gaze from the radar on which the primary fleet was organizing itself to a magnificent formation, a terrific manifestation of firepower. "What?"  
  
"And they've found each other, too. Probably at the detention level."  
  
Pellaeon leapt for the central speaker system, but suddenly the receiver floated neatly away from his hand, levitated by the Force. "Leave it," Mondian said, smirking. "Let them go. And Solo and Calrission. They'll see the outcome better if they're not locked away in here. I'll deal with them on Yavin. I've heard Jade misthinks herself for a Jedi. I'm looking forward to see her failure on Yavin. I have foreseen this."  
  
Pellaeon's eyes narrowed in disbelief, and he wondered whether the Sith and the Jedi really did foresee as much as they liked to flaunt. Hadn't the Emperor foreseen victory in the battle of Endor?  
  
And, moreover, who was this woman to ride over every written and unwritten rule in military honour? You did not, repeat you did not let rebels prisoners go. "Excuse me?" he reached for the receiver again and it floated further away.  
  
Mondian's smile vanished. "If you weren't so wrapped up in ancient ways to proceed, you would find greater opportunities to strike down on your enemies, Admiral. The old fool's not in charge anymore. No is Vader. I am."  
  
Pellaeon stopped fishing for the receiver. "So, do I open the block doors or what?"  
  
Mondian's eyes retreated to the black space visible from the large windows. "Oh, they'll see themselves out, I'm sure. Begin the attack on Yavin and counter when the rebels begin their attack. And prepare one of the escort frigates for me, will you."  
  
Luckily, the detention block was staffed only with minimum personnel as most of the Judicator crew were already airborne in TIEs, cruisers or sienars. Mara, Luke and Wes snuck quickly around corners in search for the right cell.  
  
When they reached a hall data array, Mara typed herself into the system, using her old codes again. Isard had been a fool again, for not overriding them. Or maybe they still worked because she had no idea such codes existed. Enforced into the system on the Emperor's orders, the codes were complete-access ones. It didn't take Mara long to find the right files. When she did, she didn't even bother signing out. She gestured for Luke and Wes to continue, lightsabres and blasters ready.  
  
Mara took a corner, and instantly ducked to avoid getting hit by a blaster shot coming from a block guard's assault blaster. Luke leapt out and reflected a few shots, giving Mara free range to shoot. She finished the guards off and hurried into the dark corridor, leaving Luke standing guard at the control room and Janson keeping watch near the doors.  
  
Mara found the right cell and called out to Luke with the Force. "Open number seventeen, will you," she yelled, and Luke did as told, fumbling with the keypad as his right hand never left the lightsabre.  
  
Soon Mara emerged into the control room with Han and Lando, looking dumbstruck and exhilarated for the sudden increase in company. "Boy am I glad to see you," Han shot at Luke.  
  
Mara was already out of the door with Wes. "Where's the Falcon?"  
  
"Bay two," Lando replied, hurrying to her side, wondering about her Imperial uniform.  
  
"Luke, you cover our backs. Solo, you stick to Janson and you- " she shot a glance at Lando who was obviously still adoring her rather tight uniform, "Are taking the lead with me."  
  
Without a second thought the group began a chaotic retreat towards the hangar. Mara discarded her helmet into the stomach of an Imperial officer in pursuit, and Luke did his best using the lightsabre to deflect any shots from their backs. Mara tried to choose corridors with as few side doors as possible to avoid getting sideblasted.  
  
They fought their way to the hangars, a queue of stromtroopers in pursuit.  
  
When they reached the hangar, Luke stopped, sending an alert to Mara of his change of course. Mara stopped, flaring her blaster at a group oif troopers standing guard the the Falcon. "What?!" Mara yelled. Why was he stopping and endangering the whole group?  
  
"I have to go get Artoo. I'll meet you down on Yavin!" Luke flung Mara her lightsabre back.  
  
What a sentimental sod he was. Mara was about to protest, but another storm of blaster fire made her drop the issue. Instead he followed Han, Lando and Wes, already making their way across the hangar, ignited her lightsabre and took on deflecting the shots as the others went to start the engines.  
  
It began. One moment the Yavin IV skies had been as clear as ever, and suddenly they knew Leia and Amarice had deducted right.  
  
First there was only one landing ship visible. Thne came the escort freighters accompanied by TIE interceptors - probably to avoid anyone taking off the small planet.  
  
The Jedi stood waiting in the outskirts of the ruins of the former massassi city. It was no longer a question of being students or Masters, they all had to fight.  
  
The greatest terror was not seeing the overwhelming number of troops sent to defeat them. It was feeling that dark presence of the Force floating down onto the planet, encasing the Force so strongly the waiters by the Great Temple had to mentally grab onto it with all their willpower. But the power did not show itself, just stood waiting.  
  
The first stromtroopers swarmed out in perfect order of the landing crafts shortly after taking down on the field surrounding the city wall ruins.  
  
Amarice ignited her lightsabre, feeling the Force flowing into her and friends at her side did the same. Master Durron took his place beside her. She was not frightened to stand in the front line.  
  
Leia Organa Solo stood behind her, sabre ready as the troops began firing. Jaina and Jacen Solo guarded the Great Temple entrance, and Anakin walked up to Amarice's right side opposite Master Durron.  
  
Soon the Jedi became a flurry of swirling blades. Ten students advanced forward, breaking the fronts of the white-armoured troopers, sparing no lives, knowing that theirs wouldn't be spared it any of their counterparts got a clear shot.  
  
Amarice leaped over a tree trunk as she plunged after a trooper, daggering the sabre into his midriff as she landed on the grass on the other side.  
  
Next to her, Athenos Deargos parried a shot and was then forced to retreat as a group of troopers began firing from his left flank side. Soon he doubled over as a blast scraped his stomach, but he seemed to be able to hold his defences.  
  
Next to the temple, Ceela Caet was surrounded by firing troops, but she stood her ground, standing back to back with Councilor Solo who deflected the shots she missed and keeping most Imperial soldiers at bay with her determined expression.  
  
Jaina Solo was using her lightsabre in an inventive way, holding onto the end of it tightly with both hands and sweeping it around her as a formidable slicer as her brother made sure no blaster shot hit her.  
  
They were outnumbered, Amarice knew, and when tirade cut in, they'd have to make for the jungle.  
  
Master Durron decided they would play it safe. Split up in pairs and make it for the waterfalls, came an order through the Force. Amarice was reluctant to follow it as she was still advancing fast, breaking the neat lines of enemy troops as she plunged forward with her blue blade with all her might.  
  
But this was not all. Jaina, Jacen, Amarice and Leia, with me. Amarice and Jacen, who had chased a stormtrooper until he'd gotten past the tree trunk Amarice was defending, retreated quickly, retracing their steps back to the temple yard, sharing a glance mid-way.  
  
They knew the reason to Master Durron's command. Wheedled by their retreat, the dark awareness in the Force had begun to move towards the temple.  
  
Aboard the Falcon, Mara kicked a spare grounding circuit into a wall in frustration as the Falcon advanced away from the star destroyer, the ship rocking as Han performed some smuggler maneuvers to avoid the destroyer's ion cannon still blasting at them.  
  
At least she knew Luke had managed to take off safely as she'd seen his X- wing heading towards Yavin a few minutes prior.  
  
Lando turned in the co-pilot's seat to face her, amused at her grim expression and disheveled hair. "So, we'll just join the rogues, right?"  
  
Mara looked up and out of the window. They were approaching Yavin. "You're taking me right down to Yavin. After that you can do whatever you like." She was tired of being separated from Luke. This time they'd fight side by side, as they both performed best that way.  
  
Han shook his head and reduced their speed, pointing his finger at the intraspace radar. "No way. It's like an asteroid belt out there. There's no way we could get past those freighters without half of the ship in pieces."  
  
"Then land on the other side." Surely the Imperials couldn't have surrounded the whole  
  
Lando was focused on other matters. "Look," he commented, pointing into space away from the Judicator, now accompanied by other star destroyers as well. The Republic fleet had just arrived, probably after Luke had given them a call or after they'd gotten bored of waiting.  
  
Soon they could see bright flashes as shoals of TIEs faced the rest of the Rogue Squadron, and longer greenish blasts as the star destroyers used their firepower to take down New Republic cruisers.  
  
It didn't look very inviting either. Han sighed. "Yavin it is, then."  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	24. 24 Glory long undue

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Amarice, the Solo twins, Leia and Kyp ran to the Great Hall of the temple, and bolted the doors. In silent agreement, they formed a circle, fingers entwined as they called the Force to the help of the others. They sensed seventeen minds in agony as tiredness came over them. Some of them were engaged in combat, some winning, some losing. They felt a sadly familiar tremor in the Force, like a ripple in water dissolving away as Ceela's life line faded. They had suffered their first cost.  
  
Amarice icened her heart. She would mourn for the loss of one of her best friends later. Now there were different deeds in waiting.  
  
After rekindling the mutual connection they bolted the doors of the hall, the first echoing footsteps of Imperial stormtroopers already audible from the temple halls. Here they would wait, and battle.  
  
Garia Mondian left her ship, and crossed the grassy mounds separating their landing point from Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy housed in the old massassi temple. Most of the Jedi had disappeared into the jungle and she was certain that the troops would soon find them as their strenght ran out.  
  
She had a genuine dislike for the Jedi - they'd wiped out all but one of the true Masters of the Force, the Sith. All but her. She didn't feel sad for being the last of her kind as she could now decide the direction the Order would take. Only those that she would select would learn the ways of the Force, their minds free of that passive Jedi doctrine that had chained the Force for so long. The Jedi feared the power they could gain, she reasoned, and therefore sought to maintain such a tight code of practice, mistaking it for a 'good' side of the Force, not seeing its limitations.  
  
For her there were none. She didn't coverse with the Force, she steered its course and directed it where needed.  
  
But her contempt for the Jedi wasn't personal, as she had not been there to witness the fall of the Sith. Her personal resentment and vengeance were directed towards one person only, the one who had stolen her position at the Emperor's side. Mara Jade. Her becoming the Emperor's Hand was forgivable in itself - Mondian had been long gone at that time already. But the way Jade had betrayed the greatest mind, the greatest Force user and her mentor, Palpatine, was incomprehensible. How could the woman be so arrogant, so contemptuous?  
  
She had to avenge on her former Master's behalf. Palpatine had had his faults, and he had mistaken Vader for his heir, but still, he had taught Mondian nearly everything she knew.  
  
As she walked, she sent out a flow of determination to the Imperial fleet, barraging their formations as they moved against the rebels. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw the fight in her mind, clear as a three- dimensional map. They were not doing as well as expected, but as she walked, she organized the fleet into better positions, creating new tactical traps for New Republic ships. She abandoned all traditional tactics, and created order in chaos in ways not even Admiral Thrawn could've come up with.  
  
She reached the temple and left the fleet on their own. It was time to have some fun on the expense of the terrified Jedi.  
  
For terrified they were, and Garia boosted their feeling, reaching out with the Force, enveloping their minds like a dark blanked, trying to make all hope fade.  
  
She walked in, admiring the sight of stormtroopers taking tactical positions inside the temple. The Jedi would not get out alive.  
  
Guided by the Force, she walked to the Great Hall doors, and closed her eyes. On the other side, the pawls bolting the stone doors fell clattering on the floor as lightly as if they had been feathers.  
  
The doors opened slowly. Garia smiled. The Jedi did not betray her expectations. Five of them were standing, lightsabres ready, waiting for her in the middle of the Great Hall. She could recognize four of them - Organa Solo with her two older children, and Amarice Rieekan. There was also a man somewhat resembling Luke Skywalker, but younger.  
  
She would not disappoint them. It was time she showed them what could be done without limiting rules. Using the Force, she flung her lightsabre from the folds of her cloak, and lit it. She took a low stance, waiting.  
  
Jacen, in his youthful vigor, was the first to break their formation and attack. His contact to the Force was weak, as if the woman standing a few feet away from their small group was somehow reserving all of it for herself.  
  
He took no time in attempting a triagonal strike, but the woman, the Sith, parried it with barely a slight movement of her sabre, its blade glowing more brightly than his, its colour deep bloodred. Jacen tried from a different angle, noticing his sister running forth to help him as well as Kyp. Leia and Amarice remained, waiting. They'd have to take turns in attacking. This blacknes sin the Force was too consuming to battle with for long.  
  
Noticing his sister lining up behind the woman, Jacen took a waiting stance - Jaina was obviously attempting the simultaneous sideways strike they'd been practicing at home. But the Sith danced away from them with just a few steps, attacking Kyp from the behind. She moved so fast it was barely possible. Jacen stood, disoriented for a second as she nearly lost sight of her. Then she was battling all of them at once.  
  
She forced Jaina to back down, and then turned swiftly as if in the air, stretched out her hand and hurled the attacking Kyp high into a stone pillar. He fell and was left lying. Leia hurried to him, but soon was forced to retreat and the Sith attacked.  
  
Jacen ran after her, but startled for a second as she saw the cloaked figure throw her lightsabre in the air. It flung to meet Jacen's, and for the next few moments he was occupied in keeping the airborne weapon at bay. It levitated and struck as if it had a mind of its own. As he battled to protect himself, he had to admire the skills of this woman. Her Force connection was unfraying, and she was obviously capable of doing several things at the same time.  
  
Jaina dashed after the Sith to protect her mother, knowing Leia's lightsabre skills were not as honed as her own. The Sith levitated the sabre back to her waiting palm, and Leia had to stop to counter her strikes.  
  
Her concentration never failing as she attacked Leia with such aggression that Leia felt already defeated she began flinging chairs at Jaina by using the Force to levitate them. She ducked, but one of them knocked her off her feet.  
  
Now there were only three of them left.  
  
Amarice decided she couldn't wait anymore. Leia was cornered, Kyp probably unconscious, Jaina obviously injured. There were only her and Jacen left.  
  
The Sith was now trying to break Jacen's defences. He fought bravely, but the Sith was blocking him from the Force, taking the edge of his fighting skills.  
  
Strangely, Amarice was well connected to the Force. She left her place at the end of the hall, and joined the battle. "Go find the others!" She yelled to Jacen, Jaina and Leia as the Sith abandoned attacking him and began moving against Amarice. There was something in her voice, and the easy that she countered the Sith's first strikes with that silenced their protests. Amarice could hold her own - the Dark Side didn't seem to reach her at all. She wasn't afraid, or angry, it felt as if the emotions did not even exist for her. She simply concentrated, and fought with almost the same vigour as her counterpart.  
  
Mara leapt down from the tangy rope ladder attached to the hull of the Falcon and landed on her knees in the fields half a mile away from the massassi ruins. She stood up, patting grass off her pants, waved her hand at the already departing ship, and began the run towards the Great Temple.  
  
Her mind felt as if it was on fire. There was fighting in the temple - she could feel six Force presences, one of them quite silent. She recognized it as Kyp - he was unconscious but not dead yet. Jaina was in distress but alright, and she was moving away from the temple and Mara with Leia. Then there was the Sith, obviously, and one more presence Leia could not recognize. It was from the Light Side, very strongly so, and it seemed quite resistant to the overwhelming darkness emanating itself from the Sith.  
  
Mara quickened her pace.  
  
Leia, together with Jacen and Jaina, limping but keeping the pace, fought their way through a stromtrooper barrage back to the stairs of the temple, just in time to witness the best sight they could've hoped for: an X-wing was just taking down on the grassy lawn, its ion lasers blazing away at the stromtroopers trying to encircle it. Soon the cockpit hull opened, and Luke climbed out, lightsabre ready. He felt their presence and leapt out, deflecting shots.  
  
"Great welcoming committee," he shouted at them, taking out two soldiers, "Where's the party?" Leia pointed inside, as if it was really necessary, and Luke dashed in, battling his way through the same trooper barricade that Leia together with the twins had just gotten through.  
  
There were now less troops on the yard - the battalion sent down on the planet wasn't as big as they'd thought and most of them were in the jungle already. The three of them split up and headed for directions where they could feel the other students.  
  
Out in space, the situation was even. The Imperial fleet fought well, but the Rogues had already inflicted more than enough damage on two of the star destroyers than what was enough for decapitating their weapons arrays. War was now going at full, and the Millennium Falcon joined it, ion cannons ready.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	25. 25 The ultimate test

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
Luke reached the Great Hall just in time to see Amarice attacking the Sith, full of determination. She even managed to force the Sith to retreat a few steps.  
  
The calm darkness of Mondian's power nearly overwhelmed Luke as she sensed his presense, but Amarice did not seem to be the least bit of taken down. She sensed Luke also. Joy and relief flowed into his mind from his student.  
  
Suddenly the Sith stopped moving her lightsabre, turning her back on Amarice, her power growing. Amarice mistook this for a chance to strike her down, but when she tried to move closer, something threw her back like a magnetic field.  
  
It surrounded the Sith, rippling with energy, a Force-created shield unlike Luke had ever experienced. He pulled his lightsabre as the woman began to walk closer.  
  
To Mondian Amarice was no longer nothing but a distraction. Dividing her attention between her and Skywalker, she grabbed Amarice's lightsabre through the Force, and levitated it to her left hand. Amarice was left standing, weaponless near the fallen Kyp.  
  
Luke made his first sweep as the Sith danced closer, the ominous presence in Luke's mind growing stronger. The woman was taking down the barricades of his mind, releasing his despair, his fear. Luke faltered as the feeling became overwhelming. How could Amarice have battled this Sith, this evil, for so long, her mind calm and peaceful as though this dark presence could not touch her at all?  
  
She attacked, a lightsabre in both hands. Amarice had ran to the side to check on Kyp, as there was nothing that she could do, weaponless as she was, to help her teacher.  
  
Luke concentrated all his strenght and countered the Sith's round sweep and the following low downwards strike with the other lightsabre, sweat already running down his forehead. She was strong, aided by the Force.  
  
Then, suddenly like lightning from a clear sky, she shut down her both sabres, just as Luke was running towards her, in attack. She raised her hand, slender fingers pointed towards the roof, and lifted Luke up into the air before he could remember any possible means of countering. Hovering him over her head, she began invading his mind again, manipulating his neural ends, making him twist in agony as his sense of pain kicked into action. His every cell screamed out in pain and his muscles stopped functioning. His whole body writhed in more pain than he'd ever experienced, screaming as he fell on the stone floor, paralyzed from his suffering.  
  
Suddenly he couldn't breathe. All air and oxygen were evading his body. Sensing his pain, Amarice was trying to levitate one of the lightsabres towards the Sith, but the woman simply erected her vacant hand, and banged her out of the Hall, pinning her into a corridor wall.  
  
Luke, gasping for air, reached out to the Force with the last of his strenght, and called out for help. She was far too strong in comparison to him. As she tried to silence his call in the Force, her concentration failed, and she didn't notice another presence lurking into the Great Hall until it was right behind her.  
  
Mara Jade. She turned, letting go of her grip on Luke. He could breathe again, but his legs refused to move, still disarrayed on the attack on his nervous system.  
  
Mara stood, lightsabre trained.  
  
The Sith waited, as if relishing the situation. "We finally meet, Jade."  
  
"I'm such a celebrity," Mara spat out, and swept her sabre in the air. Luke pushed himself into sitting position. If he couldn't fight he could perhaps at least help Mara now that the Sith's rage was no longer focused on him.  
  
"Betraying your Master can be a fame-inducing action."  
  
"He was never my Master. Not in the way in which he was yours. And by the looks of it, you weren't good enough for him."  
  
"You'll die for that, Jade," the Sith spat out. Luke knew Mara's tongue was sharper than a vibroknife, but he was suprised that she could so easily upset the Darksider.  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that," Mara mused, and the Sith's rage seemed to grow. She tried to invade Mara's mind as she had Luke's but Mara's barriers held better. Luke did not wonder why - they'd tried working on them with Mara. It was the one blessing in disguise the Emperor had given Mara as a parting gift - damaged her openness and long-term memory.  
  
Mara shot him a worried glance past the Sith. "You alright?" she yelled.  
  
"Don't worry," he managed to whisper and grimace, and by the looks of it Mara had heard him. He wouldn't let despair overcome him. Mara wasn't as strong as he was, in neither Force nor traditional sense, but she was more stubborn.  
  
The Sith had reclaimed her two lightsabres, and begun an attack on Mara.  
  
Mara held her stance, and managed to keep her back. They fought for several minutes, both delivering fatal and accuarte blows, and Luke could do nothing but watch. The Sith was quicker, but Mara was more accurate even though she received less help from the Force than her counterpart. But soon Luke could feel her getting tired, just as the Sith seemed to gain in power and strenght.  
  
Mara barely managed to parry the next sweeps. Two lightsabres against one was proving difficult.  
  
Suddenly the Sith rose from the ground, expanding her possibilities of attacking angles. Mara's block failed, and she stumbled back, unable to keep up with her airborne assailant. Luke knew Mara was not equally skilled in levitation.  
  
Then the thought struck him. Mara wasn't but he was. Gently as if lifting up a pebble, he concentrated, and Maraäs eyes went wide as she was suddenly airborne as well. Luke! she wailed in the Force, feeling unsteady as Luke floated her away from the Sith.  
  
You tell me where you want to go and I'll take you, the weary but strong voice of her lover whispered into her.  
  
And Mara did as told, reaching out to the Force. Mondian's attention shifted from her to Luke to perform another assault on his mind, but Mara was already pushing her into parry, attacking from three feet above her, using velocity as a means of gaining speed.  
  
The Sith evaded, but Mara was faster. She drove Mondian around the hall and she was forced to back out again as Mara, helped by Luke, spun around and flung her sabre with all her might. It crashed into Mondian's lefthand sabre so hard it flew out of her hand adn clattered several feet into the floor.  
  
Her fury went over the edge. She tried to grab Mara from Skywalker's firm Force grip, but instead Mara managed to push her just a little with her own mind, and at the same time sweep her sabre across the throat as Mondian's attention failed her.  
  
The Sith fell, half-decapitated and screaming, the Force storming as she tried to tore Mara from it. She had always known that no Jedi could defeat her, but she hadn't quite anticipated being taken down by two of them joined together like one mind.  
  
Garia Mondian hit the floor, her immense Force presence slowly fading away as all life left her body.  
  
Out in space, the Imperial fleet suddenly disarrayed in chaos as the mind directing them was suddenly gone. It was not long before the New Republic fleet began to prevail. Pellaeon was forced to admit defeat after witnessing the horrific scene playing right in front of his eyes: pilots, abandoned by their mental guide went flying took insane vectors through suicidal curves and several crashed into other Imperial ships. He called for retreat.  
  
Outside the Great Temple on Yavin IV, the first New Republic ground carriers were landing, as lead by the Millennium Falcon.  
  
Mara, who'd also landed hard on the floor as Luke's strenght had run out the minute he'd witnessed the Sith's defeat, spared no more thoughts to the dead Darksider. Instead, she hurried to Luke, kneeling beside him, cradling his head in her arms. Luke was now unconscious, injured and drained of energy. But in her mind and her heart, mara felt his presence in the Force, strong as her own was. They were still linked. Mara leaned her head on the warm stone wall of the temple, and let tiredness wash over as the first sounds of battle began to sound outside the temple. She could feel Amarice fighting for her life as she'd almost been caught by the Imperial troops after Mondian's attack on her.  
  
It was over. She had defeated an enemy she never knew she had, with Luke's help and her own skills. She felt different - as though her Force connection had strenghtened somehow. When she'd touched ground on Yavin some hours earlier she had felt every Jedi on the planet, their presences forming a web in her mind. Before she had only been connected to Luke and that connection still remained the deepest, the most perfect, but now there were new links that connected her to the other Jedi Knights. Remembering Master Yoda's words, she knew now. This had been her last test.  
  
She was now a full Jedi Knight and her past did not matter anymore. Not to her, not to the Senate now as she'd both proven herself and revealed the true identity of the greatest sceptic of her and Luke's right for a life together.  
  
Mara closed her eyes, exhausted but at perfect peace, for the first time in her life.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	26. 26 Truths and decorations

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Before you share it with the Senate, I'd like to know. Who was Gann?" Luke sat back down in the chair. He was still feeling tired after being let out of the bacta tank two hours prior.  
  
Mara had been sitting in the waiting room when he'd walked out of the medical wing, grabbing his arm as his legs were still a little weak. Mara seemed to be glad that their parts weren't vice versa, and Luke understood why; Mara hated pampering more than anything, and was probably glad to pay him back Nirauan. He still remembered the look on her face and her ominous tone when she'd informed Luke, carrying her after she'd been hit by a blaster shot, that she could've still walked on her own. Luke didn't mind, he was just glad that she was there for him, as she'd somehow always been.  
  
Mara sat opposite him, on the bed, drying her hair after taking a shower. "Gann's not her real name, it's Garia Mondian. She was Palpatine's apprentice before Vader, and during Vader, long before I came along. When Vader came along, it soon became clear that Palpatine had changed his opinion; wanted her only as an heir whereas Vader, who at the time showed greater Force abilities - or so I've been told - was to become his acting hand. Mondian wanted both, and as it became obvious to her that her own training was lacking and diminishing compared with Vader's, she left. Simply just left. Disappeared into thin air. Palpatine had the galaxy combed after her, but as their mental link, which I can imagine being very strong, was suddenly cut off shortly after her departure, Palpatine assumed she was dead and left it at that."  
  
"How do you know all this? Did Palpatine tell you?" Luke asked.  
  
"No," Mara paused, "Vader did."  
  
Luke was puzzled.  
  
Mara shrugged. "He loved playing the power game on me. I was never a threat, my job description was quite different to his, but I always got the sensation that it irked him a lot having another Force-sensitive, high- profile aide working for his Master." First Mara thought she'd upset Luke with this image of Vader, but then remembered how soberly Luke had always taken in information about his father's life after the time Anakin Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side.  
  
"She must've meant a lot to the Emperor," Luke reasoned.  
  
"Not really. She was his second apprentice after an unlucky chap known only by his Sith entitlement Maul, who met the end of his ways in combat - unless my memory serves me completely rotten dunga fruit, it was Kenobi who killed him. Any grief that Palpatine might've had towards the perish of an apprentice must've been dealt with then."  
  
Luke wasn't so certain. "Dark side or not, he was human. You, as opposed to her never had any ambitions towards absolute power in the galaxy. Is that why he chose you?"  
  
"Now thank you farmboy for making me sound so aimless." Mara smirked. "No, I don't think that was why he chose me. I never asked, though."  
  
Mara's bitter pun made Luke smile. "But he did make you an active part of his political control. You had power noone even knew of. Maybe that was his way of keeping you happy and in leash?"  
  
Luke wanted to bite his tongue after his last phrase, knowing Mara wouldn't quite appreciate the picture he'd painted - noone could hardly ever hold Mara Jade in leash, but she seemed to ignore it. "I've no idea. He read my mind, I didn't his. If I had he would've had to get rid of me, right? Can't have even your snotty little assassin knowing your dirty secrets."  
  
It amazed Luke, this incredible ability of Mara's to embrace her past and joke about it. Even though he now knew for certain that it was all part of Mara's equally well developed mechanism of self-protection. Then a question occurred to him. "Who finished her training?"  
  
"Noone did as far as I can tell. Palpatine did get pretty far with her - " Mara exchanged a glance with Luke as they both knew the depth of her understatement - "but lucky us, she left before she got to learn any tricks the Emperor hadn't taught me to counter."  
  
Luke winked at her. "So he did teach you some things you've kept pretty hush about."  
  
Mara shot a pretentiously disapproving glance. "Really think I'd share it all with some backwater self-appointed Jedi flyboy?"  
  
"Watch your language, woman." Luke shook a finger at her, grinning.  
  
Mara stood up, feeling serene but anticipating. She didn't want to be late - now that she had something worthwhile to say to the Senators. The raport of her alleged relativity to Palpatine was now widely known as a hoax, and this would just be a final reassurance to the already convinced Senate of her allegiance to the New Republic.  
  
A few days later Luke had regained his strenght, and he needed every inch of it to handle what was waiting.  
  
He was dressed in his best black attire, pacing the podium of the Senate's Grand State Hall. Leia ushered around him, commanding a what seemed a small army of decorators, florists and Luke's students running different errands.  
  
Luke had been excused from the preparations after he'd started dropping plates out of sheed nervousness. Very unbecoming of a Jedi. On the other hand, this was indeed one of the most frightening moments of his life, Jedi or not.  
  
Guests had just begun swarming into the massive Festival Hall, even though the hour was still early.  
  
He jumped down from the podium, and walked to the doors to meet Lando.  
  
"Hey, pal," He hailed, and grabbed Luke in a bear hug. Chewbacca roared a greeting from behind him, and Luke was soon swept away in another, even more bone-crushing hug. Great. Now his suit was full of wookiee hair. Leia was going to have his neck for this.  
  
"How's it going?" Luke asked, and Chewbacca voiced his indignation for the fact that Han had been eight days late to pick him up from Kashyyk. One should never upset a wookiee, even with a good reason.  
  
The next to arrive were Threepio and Artoo. "Master Luke, may I congratulate you on this day. I say, the setting is most appropriate for this function. Mistress Leia has done a wonderful job - -" the droid rattled on and Luke lost his interest. He kneeled down to say hi to Artoo. The little droid twittered cheerfully. Leia had reserved them places on the podium, next to Luke's other best friends and relatives.  
  
Luke took a deep breath as Lando and Chewie made their way to the front of the hall. He patted his suit, making sure it looked as clean as it had hours earlier. Why had he come so early? This waiting was beginning to get to him. Leia called his name and he walked up to where she was decorating the doors with a delicate vine made of flowery plants.  
  
"Could you hold this up for me?"  
  
Luke did as told, glad to be given something to do besides feeling like running to the spaceport, jumping into his X-wing and fleeing as far as possible. "What would I do without you?" he mused to Leia. She paused her decorating, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was dressed in a new white dress decorated with light green embroidery. She looked more beautiful than ever and Luke was taken by the effort Leia was taking to make this a special day.  
  
"Nervous?" she asked.  
  
Luke grimaced. "Give me a Sith Lord anyday." He wondered where Han was. He hadn't seen any signs of him all morning.  
  
Leia caught his thoughts through the Force. His sister was embracing her budding abilities more and more every day. "Oh, he's got a lot to do, I can't really tell you, but..."  
  
He hadn't seen Mara either, but for a good reason. He knew it was going to take far longer for her to get ready than it had for him. He just hoped she wasn't as doubtful as he was.  
  
And by all reason he shouldn't have been nervous at all. His desire to marry Mara had not and would not diminish. They were two halves of one person, who'd been lost to each other, distract by Forces beoynd their grasp, but not that they'd found each other, it was going to last.  
  
It was just all this attention. He wasn't much of an etiquette man, and in comparison to Mara, who'd spent most of her life as an Imperial socialite would expect him to behave.  
  
"You know, the story goes that had Lando not held him at gunpoint, Han would've never showed up for our wedding."  
  
Laughing, Luke's confidence returned an inch.  
  
************************************************'  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated - they're the fuel that feeds this creative furnace.  
  
Heidi Ahlmen siirma6@surfeu.fi 


	27. 27 This is it

Disclaimer: Most of the characters featured are the property of G. Lucas. No copyright infringement intended. I am NOT making any money with this.  
  
ONLY TO BE ARCHIVED AT FANFICTION.NET  
  
Timeline: Post- Vision of the Future, replacing Union  
  
To M. For feedback, excellent company, fellowship in SW-madness and fun around the clock ;=) (Especially behind the wheel - I sure would like to see you with an X-wing!)  
  
SPOILER ALERT: Planet of Twilight, Showdown at Centrepoint, Specter of The Past, Vision of The Future, Vector Prime as well as some later New Jedi Orders. (And naturally the Thrawn trilogy, how can anyone possibly avoid that? ;=)  
  
WARPED UNIVERSE ALERT: For the sake of storytelling, Isard's not dead at all. Condolenses to those who get stomach cramps from the woman. I know what you're going through. Just thank the stars of Alderaan I didn't bring Callista back.  
  
Star Wars: The Rising By Heidi Ahlmen (siirma6@surfeu.fi)  
  
In a conference room nearby, Mara also felt frustrated and ready to fling the damn rag she was trying to put on straight out of the window. The idea had been great, but putting it into practice was just agonizing. "Stang it!" she finally stammered and slumped down on a table.  
  
Han Solo grabbed her hand and pulled her back up gently. "Come on, Mara, it's not that difficult."  
  
She picked up the lavishly decorated waist piece again. The corset-like top she'd handled easily, but getting the pearl-embedded top skirt on was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Remind me to issue the Senate about modernizing Corellian wedding practices," she sighed, "There. You happy now?"  
  
Han laughed at her incessant whining. Mara had wanted to wear a traditional Corellian wedding dress as a solution to her wedding gown problem. Half of the guests were looking forward to seeing her in a Jedi attire, but didn't consider it festive enough. And an Imperial uniform, which was probably what a couple of Senators were expecting was naturally out of the question. And she didn't want to choose an ordinary white dress - she and Luke weren't an ordinary couple, so the dress shouldn't be so either.  
  
So she'd asked Han for help and he had been more than willing. He'd always been proud of being a Corellian.  
  
And Mara was glad for finding out that she was one as well. Corellians had always been quite of their own brew - wanting to stay independent and free, they'd always tried to stay outside useless political banter. Renowned smugglers and tradesmen, their talents for business were also present in Mara, as well as their quirky sense of humour. In Mara's opinion a perfect counterpart for Luke's Outer Rim backwood, silent charm.  
  
Had the wedding taken place a few weeks earlier, she would've been jumping out of her skin, but the thing itself no longer made her nervous. It was just the occasion, hundreds of eyes fixed at her and not all of them with a favourable expression.  
  
She had made her decision - or more or less, the Force had made it for her. They were beyond a perfect match, even more so than Han and Leia, between which his non-sensitiveness to the Force would always be a barrier. But his personality and love made up for it more than enough.  
  
"Perfect," Han replied, and pointed at the mirror he'd dragged in for her. He watched Mara, his beloved sister-in-love gaze at herself, seemingly slightly perplexed. "What is it?" he asked, making one final correction to the position to her diadem.  
  
"It's just..." Mara stammered, "I.. Well, I just feel so weird. I know this is what I should be wearing, but you know," she didn't know hot to phrase it.  
  
"You just don't feel so Corellian," Han concluded, and they shared a laugh. Mara looked beautiful, she had just the right colour of skin for the different shades of blue of the dress.  
  
Mara turned to face him. "Thanks for help. And for giving me something to start from. You knew it all along, didn't you? That I was from Corellia?"  
  
Han shook his head. "I remember wondering about it once, when you cracked some joke at Lando, or something. But apart from that, not really, until I saw you and Luke at the party." After checking his chrono, he pulled her in for a good-luck hug. "I love you both to pieces. See you after the ceremony." He left the room and walked to the Festival Hall, and took his place on the podium, next to Leia.  
  
The music began - a high-voiced Almanian soprano with an accompanying orchestra. She was apparently very famous and very popular and Leia had did a great deal of work to get her to perform, but Luke had to admit she'd never heard of her. She did sing well.  
  
The hall was full of both familiar and unfamiliar faces - Senators and other politicians as well as friends from the times of Rebellion and those who'd stuck around after it.  
  
He stood in the middle of the podium, now filled with flowers and guests. Leia, Han, Lando, Chewie and the entire Rogue Squadron were seated near where he stood with Admiral Ackbar who looked awash with joy. he'd told Luke he'd been incredibly honoured to be asked to perform the ceremony.  
  
Luke took a deep, ragged breath. This was it.  
  
The doors opened, the music took a different beat, and the hundreds of pairs and groups of eyes in the Hall turned to face the entrance.  
  
And suddenly, there was Mara, and Luke no longer had eyes for anything else in the Universe.  
  
She looked incredible, dressed in a decorative blue dress, her red hair plaited and pulled in a delicate and complex style. The dress consisted of a corset-like top from which hung a veil-like piece of cloth decorated with tiny drop-shaped, glittering stones. The top perfectly adorned her features, leaving a wide cleavage. Her midriff was bare, and she wore a long skirt, dark blue on the waist, the colour lightening towards her feet. She wore no shoes.  
  
She seemed to hesitate at the door, but then drew a quick breath, and began the long walk across the hall, a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands so tightly it almost shook.  
  
Luke tried gently to link to her, but Mara was too preoccupied with moving her feet in turns, as nervous as he himself was. Then Mara looked up on the podium and saw him, her features melting in the warmest smile Luke had ever seen, and his heart melted. Their worries vanished into thin air as they held their shared gaze.  
  
She soon joined him on the podium, and Ackbar began his speech.  
  
After the vows which were as fumbled as they could get as Luke and Mara couldn't help but stare at each other which mixed up their words completely, they turned to walk off. Leia stood up and held her hand up, signaling them to wait a bit.  
  
Suddenly, a group emerged from the crowd and made its way next to the podium stairs, forming a guard of honour. Luke's students! Apart from Ceela Caet and a few others who'd been lost on the battle of Yavin, every and each Jedi he'd ever trained stood there, honouring their teacher and the woman he loved.  
  
The widest smile was on Amarice Rieekan's smile. She'd just been granted the status of Full Jedi knight for what she'd done on Coruscant and on Yavin; for the bravado she'd showed in going against Garia Mondian. It was now obvious that her true talents lie in her ability to resist the influences of the Dark Side - something that simply couldn't have manifested itself during her training as chances for encountering live Sith Lords could hardly be summoned just for teaching reasons.  
  
The Jedi of the new generation ignited their lightsabres in unison, and raised them high above their heads. The blades touched in pairs, and the silent humming and crackling on the weapons were the most perfect music that ever could have been played at the occasion as well as being the highest distinction to the pair of greatest Jedi Knights in the history of the New Republic.  
  
Mara and Luke, hands joined as tightly as their spirits in the Force, leaned in for a kiss, and then walked down the stairs, and then under the humming lightsabre blades all the way across the Hall.  
  
As in their visions, they would now be together. Forever.  
  
The End  
  
Thank-yous:  
  
Timothy Zahn: I could never equal your skill, so I'm not even trying. I hope I've learnt at least something. Thank you for giving us Mara. Michael A. Stackpole: How on Earth (or on Coruscant) would I know how to dodge a Star Destroyer without you? Tim Radley. Is there anything I could possibly do with which you wouldn't back me up?  
  
Thank you for reading. Feedback would, as always, be much appreciated.  
  
Heidi siirma6@surfeu.fi 


End file.
